High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer
by CrimsonRider94
Summary: There is beginning for everything and a starting for that beginning. Chris Arclight Lucifer, a born mix of Angel and Devil. Cast from his original home world, Chris must embark on a journey from childhood to his teen in order to gain back what was taken. See him as he battles through the Holy Grail war until his battle in the Rating Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicle 1: The Second Universe.**

**Normal POV**

A young woman in her early twenty with long dark silver hair and light blue eyes was cradling a newborn baby in her arm. It was a baby boy. A healthy one too. He inherited his mother dark silver hair and light blue eyes. But he possesses an aura unlike most Devils, for you see he was also born with an Angel mix with Human blood from his father. In short, he is a mix of Angel, Devils and Human.

Then a young man with light blonde hair and golden eye who also looks in his early twenty enters the room to see her beloved wife and newborn son.

"Runa, how are you doing?"

As he got close to the young woman name Runa, she smile gently at her husband reply and said.

"I'm fine, Marcus. It's just that I'm too happy to say a word. Our baby looks beautiful and he's adorable as well. I just wanted to hold him like this in my arm forever."

"Hey now. Don't hog him all to yourself. He's my baby too."

Moments later, the two young couple's just looks at their lovely son with love and attention until Marcus said.

"What should we name him?"

"You're the dad, so you should name him instead."

Marcus pauses for a moment until he finally has an idea.

"How about Chris?"

Runa blink for a few moments in wonder then she simply smile and said.

"Chris…I like that name. From now on, you will be called our precious Chris. Isn't that right, Chris?"

The baby just smile after hearing his name and both parent couldn't be anymore happier to know their son like his given name.

Such is the life of Marcus Arclight and Runa Lucifer along with their son, Chris. Happiness is what these husband and wife sought. They only wish a life of peace and happiness for their newly born son. But unfortunately, some did not share their passion. For other only sought destruction and the misery of many. And one of this is Rivezim Vilan Lucifer, father to Runa Lucifer.

And as the saying goes, _"All good things must come to an end"_. And definitely, it did.

In a moonlit night of the Underworld, Runa is desperately fleeing to a hidden forest far away from her father territory. Not too long ago, what should have been a happy moment for her and her husband became a tragedy of epic proportion because of a person whom she called father. Everything she ever knew and love was taken from her. Tears were streaming from her eye but she knew if they capture her, she and the baby would… so the best thing to do was run. As far away as she can, where Rivezim won't find her and her baby who she cradles with full of cares.

Finally finding a spot for her to rest. Runa slowly rested herself and lean at a nearby tree and slowly catches her breath. She then check to see if the babies alright. Chris was sound asleep. Not realizing the horror that just transpired in front of him and his mother. Runa was fortunate enough to escape with Chris but her husband weren't so lucky.

**Flash Back One Hour Earlier**

Marcus, who was with his wife and son, was suddenly called by one of the guard. Apparently, Rivezim requested for him to be present at the moment. So, the young man immediately replied and told her wife while placing one of his hands on her cheek that he won't be gone for long. Soon after he left Runa with the baby.

It has been twenty minute since her husband left. Runa is becoming more worried as time flies.

"Why isn't Marcus back yet? Certainly meeting with father shouldn't have taken him this long."

And so with a decision to look for her husband, Runa left her bed and took Chris with her. She was slowly walking down the hall and sooner or later she immediately sense and ominous aura coming from the main hall. Feeling that something's not right, Runa quickly rush to see what was happening. What she witness afterward would forever scarred her for life as the hall now lays the dead of Marcus's family member. Most of them whom Runa love like a real family. And at the center was Marcus himself drenching in blood and multiple fatal wounds inflicted on him. And the one he was facing was none other than Rivezim, her father.

"MARCUS! FATHER! STOP!"

Both fighter look at the direction of the voice and to their surprise Runa was there carrying Chris with her.

"Runa! Get away! You and baby are not save here! Run, NOW!"

Just as he was warning Runa about the danger. Marcus felt a sharp pain in his heart area, only to realize he was stab by Rivezim. No word could come out of Runa's mouth as she was too shock to even utter a word. Rivezim continue to plunge his arm into Marcus chest, while Marcus was painfully trying to grab hold of him arm to stop him from deepening the stab wound but to no avail. With a clod smile on his face, Rivezim launches a huge wave of demonic energy that easily passes to Marcus body. Making a deep size whole in his entire chest area.

Witnessing this, Runa scream in terror witnessing her husband murdered happening right before her very eye. In Marcus mind, all he could think of now is for Runa and his son to get away, until he finally lay lifelessly at Rivezim's feet.

Runa while tears streaming from her eye tried to run to her husband suddenly couldn't move. Realizing a magic circle was below her feet, she just looks in horror as her father slowly approaches her while giving off a sinister smile on his face. Runa with a tremble voice, ask her father about the horrendous action he did to Marcus and his family.

"Father…why…why did you killed Marcus and his family…?"

Rivezim ignores her answer and continue walking towards her direction. With sad and angry feeling filling her inside, Runa yelled out too her father the same question she asked him.

"WHY, FATHER?! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?! WHY WOULD DO SUCH HORRID THING TO OUR FAMILY MEMBER?!"

Finally, Rivezim stop midway from where Runa's standing while his hair was covering his eye. He then gave a cold and menacing stare.

"Foolish, girl…Isn't it obvious? Because they are our enemy. And as an enemy that I don't like, I have an obligation to kill them."

Runa's eye went wide as he said that without any remorse in it whatsoever. But above all else, she now fears for the safety of her child but her fear came true when Rivezim stare evilly at his newborn grandson.

"My, my. Is that my lovely grandchild you're cradling? You save me the trouble of finding him. Now, hand him over, child…"

Realizing her father's intention, the young woman slowly steps away where Rivezim was standing. Then suddenly, Runa felt immense aura coming from Rivezim. As she looks at him, he was charging an energy sphere on both his hand.

"Are you defying me? Foolish child… no matter. I'll just have to destroy it along with you!"

With this revelation, Rivezim unleashed his attack without hesitation towards his own flesh and blood. Runa quickly block it with her own demonic power, their power were evenly match until she quick felt the strain her body just took from giving birth not too long ago. Eventually, her attacks started to weaken while Rivezim was relentlessly attacking her with his demonic energy blast, until he finally unleashed a full power of his attack. The attack was so intense, Runa's attacks were blown away and then she felt her entire body getting hit with her father's energy blasts.

Runa and Chris were sent flying to the balcony window and now both of them were falling from a high altitude. Runa was unconscious from the attack just now and both she and the baby were about to meet their demise hadn't Chris didn't cried for her mother to wake up. At almost the last second before they landed on solid ground, Runa quickly open her eyes and spread her Devils wing. She immediately flew off from the surrounding area into the Hidden Forest.

Rivezim was overlooking from the balcony while giving a calm expression. He then went back inside.

**Flash Back Ends**

Remembering that horrifying ordeal put the young women to tear. Not only did her father tried to kill her and Chris but what's more mortifying is the fact that her parent-in-law and Marcus, her beloved was killed. As she was mourning for her loses, she suddenly senses multiple presence in the surrounding area. She carefully inspects the area and found soldiers. They seem to be searching for her. No doubt in her mind they were sent by her father and for one thing to kill her and Chris. She carefully place Chris in a safe spot so he would be out of harm's way.

Runa then silently tried to sneak into nearby bushes when one of the soldiers saw her.

"I found her! Quickly, don't let her and the baby escaped!"

Runa quickly unleashes a barrage of demonic enemies into the large groups Devils soldier, producing a huge explosion that shakes the ground violently. After the explosion died out, she notices they were still more soldiers coming. Immediately, she charges up another attack when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She looks back and saw a mysterious figure shooting a blast of demonic energy towards her which in the last moment she was able to counter it. The blast was so powerful that it literary blew away the surrounding trees along with all the soldiers at a far distance. Even the High Class ones were blown away by the sheer force of the two Devils attack. When both of their attacks died out, Runa was able to see who it was.

"You...!"

The figure that appears before her was one of Rivezim top commander, Primo Leviathan.

"As expected of, Lady Runa. You truly do possess you father's power."

"Primo, I demand that you explain me what my father has done! And also, are you plotting with him as well!"

Primo simply look at her and said.

"I'm sorry, Lady Runa. But I am strictly forbidden by Lord Rivezim to tell you any information regarding that. Besides…"

There was silent until Primo eye turn into that of killing intent.

"You will die before you know any of this…"

With that declaration, Primo charge up another attack to give the finishing blows to Runa. But Runa was not Devil to be underestimated. Primo shoot his attack directly at her but she easily block it using only the palm of her hand. Primo wasn't surprise considering she was one of the few Devils in the Underworld that could match a Satan level. She could easily beat any Ultimate class if she wanted but Primo knows that she's not at her full power yet due to recently giving birth to her son. And he has one factor that he could still use at his advantages.

Primo then show something that made Runa's eye went wide with fear.

"Chris!"

Primo sneer evilly at the young woman fear for the safety of her child.

"You let go of him, you bastard!"

"Let go of him…okay."

He then tossed Chris high in the sky and began charging an attack that could easily kill a weak infant like him. Runa, without a second thought swoop in and manage to grab Chris in time but Primo was expecting her to make that move and now he was behind Runa. Primo unleashes his attack at point blank as he aim the balls of energy behind Runa's back. At that instant, a huge explosion occurs. The young woman fell hard to ground but she manages to protect Chris from being hit by the ground.

Runa's back was badly injured but she herself can't move. She doesn't have that much energy left. Primo was slowly approaching the injured Runa and pointed his index finger that was already charge up for the finishing blow. But before he could move in for the kill, he heard Runa muttering something.

And at that moment flashes of white light suddenly covers her and her baby. Primo tries to shoot at them but his magic bullet was repelled back by what seems to be an invisible force field. And soon after both Runa and Chris disappears from sight. Primo just stood there and then left the area.

**Meanwhile in the Second Universe**

A man was sitting on a bench in a deserted park that night. He was wearing blue hoody and black trousers. He had just return from his work as a freelance reporter and was having a tin of beer. He sighs after gulping it down in one go. After that he stood up and decided to go home but then a flash of white light emerges from the sky. The light was too bright for him to see what it was but as it slowly landed on the ground he notice it was a young woman lying on her side.

He quickly went to see if she was okay.

"Hey, miss! Are you okay?! Wake up!"

He then notices blood coming from her back.

"_Oh god. This young lady is injured. Who could've have done something like this?_"

The man also notices that she was cradling a baby. Apparently, the baby was fine but the young lady that the man assumes as her mother wasn't. I better take her to the hospital. She's seriously wounded here. But before he could carry her. She suddenly sprouts a bat like wing from her back that quickly surprises the man.

"…What are you?"

Then he heard whisper coming from the lady.

"…Please, help me. Help my…baby…Please save him…"

"What? Miss, what ar-?"

Before he could finish his sentences, Runa once again pass out.

"Maybe I shouldn't take her to the hospital. Because, if I bring her with her current condition…normal people would be scare of what they are seeing and I can tell she's no human. Her flow of mana is irregular for even a Mage."

So the man decided it was best to take her to his apartment instead.

Two days have passed since then and now.

"_Urkk, where am I? I was chanting a magic circle to escape from Primo and save Chris? Wait! Chris!"_

"Chris!"

Runa immediately got up and before she realizes, she was on a bed and seemingly her clothes were change to a new one. As she to her side, there was a man with black hair gently cradling baby Chris while feeding him with some milk.

"I see that you're awake. I take it this is your baby then?"

He gently places the baby in her mother's arm and Runa was then embracing Chris with tears from her eye. Runa was glad that Chris was saved. The very thought of losing him as well not after what happened…Runa would have given up hope of ever living on if anything were to happened to her precious Chris. She then look back at the stranger and bow her head.

"I am truly grateful for what you have done, kind sir. Not only did you save me but you go to the trouble of taking care of me and my baby."

"Don't worry about it. Helping others has always been a part of me."

"Even so, thank you once again, kind sir."

The man then looks at her for the moment and then said.

"I know this may sound rude but I take it you're not human, are you?"

Runa was silent for a moment and then nods her head.

"Then, could please tell me what you are and where are you from if it's not any trouble?"

"…Yes."

After a few moments of discussion, the man then just looks at Runa after what seems to be the most strangest thing he have ever heard but at the same time it wasn't.

"So, you are a Devil that originated from the Underworld who is also the former daughter of Lucifer? And not only that, your husband entire family including him was killed by your own father?"

Runa just nods her head with his question.

"I see… I'm sorry to hear that."

"…You look so calm, kind sir. Do you not find it strange or even a lie knowing the fact I'm a Devil?"

The man just shakes his head sideway and said.

"Not really. I've seen strange things before and somehow, you are no different. Besides, I've seen the strange magic you've used, plus there is also the fact you have this insane amount of irregular mana that you have and also you sprouting bats like wings are already proving enough to me that you who you claim you are to be."

Runa could only look at him and just smile.

"Thank you."

There was moment of silence until Runa ask him.

"If I may ask, kind sir. I'm not too familiar with the atmosphere of this world. It seems different than the one I occupied. I know this is the Human World but it's totally different. And also, the fact that you said my kind was rare already gave me an impression you may not know anything about the Three Great Powers."

"I'm not sure about this Three Great Powers you're talking about but I am familiar with the Mage's Association. If they were to ever find out you were using magic like that other night when there was people around, you would have exposed the existence of my kind to the world and you would have been in serious trouble."

After hearing about this, Runa realizes that to her shock and surprises that she had mistaken the Universal travelling spell with the ordinary magic circle and right now…she was in another parallel universe different than her own.

"_I made a mistake…and right now, I'm in a different world where Angel, Fallen Angels and Devils like that is only legends and the fact that the people of this world seems to be more into magic…then if that is true, maybe just maybe Chris and I can be safe in this world…far away from the nightmare that occur to us."_

Tears were streaming from her eyes once again at the sudden realization that she was cast out from her world and the fact she can't no longer go back. But she knows that if she was to ever live and survive with her child then this world might give them a chance.

Though she has no living relative in this world. That alone was giving Runa a hard time but then the man that was watching her said.

"I'm not sure what really happened to you, but I can guarantee this. I will take care of you and your baby until you can find a way to go back to your real world."

Once again tears were coming out from her eye.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you or anything?"

"No…I'm just too happy. You have been helpful to me, kind sir. I can never repay you for that…"

He just gently held her hand and said.

"Matou. Matou Kariya, but you can call me Kariya. Besides, you need help and I can't abandon a woman and her baby to face the world alone. Not if that world was foreign to her."

She then looks at Kariya and just smile.

"Runa. Runa Arclight Lucifer. But you can call me Runa."

Kariya then shakes her hand and said.

"Nice to meet, Runa."

"It's also a pleasure to meet you as well, Kariya-san."

**Author's Note:**

Hello there, fellow readers. This is my first ever crossover fan fiction that I collaborated with Tsunashi777 and also EternityDragon2610. Please give me you thought on this first chapter and I will see you next time on chapter 2. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome, fellow readers to the second chapter of High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer. In the last chapter, we see Runa and Chris travels to a different after an error that occurs in Runa's spell and now they are trap within this second universe which are foreign to them. However, to a twist of fate they met with Matou Kariya who will now become a part of their life and future. Without further delay, enjoy.

**Chronicles Two: New Life**

Six years has passed since Runa and Chris brought themselves into this world and now, Matou Runa was preparing breakfast for her family of six. Yes, six of them. In the year after they met Kariya in the town known as Misaki Town. The two live together for a while and before she realize it Runa eventually fell in love with the man who has brought her happiness after losing her beloved husband. It was a tough time for her then; she thought she could never open up her heart to another man. But Kariya made her fall in love once again and she couldn't be happier.

In the end the two of them married, although it was a very private affair. Well, Runa and Chris didn't have any relatives in this world. Plus, Kariya didn't want anything to do with his. If could, he would rather wish they never even existed in the first place. This was due to the inhumane act that the Matou families committed in their art of practicing their family magic. After marrying Kariya, Runa chance her name to that of Runa Matou Lucifer due to the her husband passing away. But in honor of Marcus's memories, Runa decided that Chris kept his father's name. Chris Arclight Lucifer.

Plus, Kariya did not sire him. So, Chris could not use the Matou name but Kariya still love him as a son like any father would. And Chris loves his father in return. Runa then proceed to train her husband in the art of Magic that Devil from her home world uses. Born as a Devil with many talents and ingenuity, Runa was able to duplicate the Evil Pieces use by High class Devil to resurrect different being into Devil and not only that she manage to turn it into Mutation pieces which in this turn the Queen pieces to her husband. After receiving it, Kariya capability in using high level magic went up to the scale. And now he's much of a more potent Mage than any known family.

Life at first have been tough for the couple as they weren't that rich nor were they too poor but thanks to Runa, she came up with an idea of writing a novel to support her family. The novel was based on true event that transpire in her home world and not long after that it became a big hit that made millions of copies all around the world. And sure enough, they became very wealthy after that. Kariya act as the manager while Runa is the writer. After a year and a half of marriage, Runa once again bore a son from Kariya, which they name him, Akito. And a year after Akito was born; she once again gave birth to her third child and son, Takashi. And a year after that, their daughter, Rio was born.

During her time in this world, Runa came to befriend, Ryougi Shizuha, an elderly woman who is the eldest sister of the family head of the Ryougi Family. The Ryougi's are renowned for their expertise in Demon Control magic. Ryougi Shizuha also acts as the midwife for Runa whenever she needed her assistance during pregnancy or childbirth. But before all this, Runa had to explain her and Chris's situation to them.

The Ryougi though a family of Mage themselves could not believe their ears that Runa and her son, Chris originated from another world using a spell that Runa was taught when she was a young girl. However, due to certain event. Runa cannot use the same spell twice without the risk of putting her life on the line. The spell had severely damage her inner body. The moment she was injured all the while chanting the spell causes severe damages to a large fragment of her souls or in this case, Magic Circuit. In exchange for being allies to the Matou, Runa taught the Ryougi families spells and magic that originated from Runa's world.

But also through a leap of fate, turns out that Runa met up with her former mentor and teacher, the Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg who originated from this second universe. Zelretch was infamous among the Association, especially his 'suspected characters' when selecting an apprentice. To those who wanted to be 'The Pupil of a Magician', they were mess up so bad to the point of being traumatize wreck while to those who wanted to be 'The Pupil of a Magus' ends up powerfully skilled magi with bright promising future. However, not many were able to came up to his expectation that Zelretch thought he can never find his heir in this world so he decided to travels to another universe.

He was crossing multiple world until he stumble upon her world and learnt of the existence of Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil living in that world. During his stay there, Zelretch was able to sense multiple energy signatures that were incredibly powerful. In the end, it leads the old wizard to Runa who at that time was only a little girl. Zelretch always knew that Runa was an exceptionally talented young Devil even when she was only little girl. Zelretch knew that upon meeting the girl, he saw great potential in her and so taught her magic from his home world. Throughout that time, Runa was given multiple tasks and training that was quite severe for even high level mage. But through it all, she endured and so the training paid off. By the time it was over, Runa was on the level of Ultimate class and not long after a Maou level. When Runa already master all known magic that was to know from her master, Zelretch decided she was worthy of mastering the travelling through parallel world only if Runa promise to never reveal such magic to other than her own self.

If learnt by the wrong hand, it could cause disruption to her world and other known universe. After almost half a years of training such spell, Runa was able to successfully traverse other world but due to limited exposure to such powerful magic she cannot use it a number of time like Zelretch. After he concluded that Runa finish all her training, Zelretch decided it was time to return to his home world.

Zelretch explain that he senses a familiar magical energy and the fact that he also felt someone passing through parallel world. And now, right in front of him was his former students.

"I've never expected that for Runa-chan to grow up to be a fine young woman I'm truly impressed and she became a mother no less… But I'm truly sorry for what happened to your husband, Runa-chan."

"Its fine, Zelretch-sama. Even cannot predict what would happen but thanks to the magic you taught I was able to come to this world…but even then I'm still feeling bitter for what father has done…"

Zelretch could see that his students suffer severe damage to her Magic Circuit. The way it is now, she cannot perform any magical spell as powerful as his Universal travelling spell. Doing so in her state could kill even before she could summon the spell.

"Well, I can say that you can't use that spell in a while. Until you've recovered your Magic Circuit, it would seem you and your son, Chris-kun here has to stay in this world. Are you regretting your decision to use that spell in the first place?"

Runa was silence until she just smile at her master and said.

"Well at first I was quite upset about how thing turns out different for me but after I went to this world, I've realize how peaceful this world can be…not only that, I have found the man that was able to open up my heart to love once more."

Runa then hold onto her husband hand and Kariya did the same. Zelretch looking how happy his students were just chuckle.

"I'm truly happy for you, Runa-chan. If this world that me and your husband inhabit can give you happiness by all mean stay as long as you like. You treated me with hospitality when I visited your world, so considered this as a way for me to repay that hospitality you gave me."

Runa just gently bow her head and smiles at her master.

"I will, Zelretch-sama."

After they finish discussing the matter regarding Runa's circumstances, Zelretch excuse himself for he had matters to attend to. As he was out of the house, he manages to look back and just chuckle.

"That boy, Chris-kun…He had so much potential in him even as two years old. He really is his mother's son."

With that said, Zelretch teleported into an unknown place that he would know.

Meanwhile, a few years after having Akito, Takashi and Rio in the family besides Chris, it made the couple to work harder to find money. Kariya also swore to keep their children existence a secret from his family especially 'the old ghoul' until the children is strong enough to defend themselves. Chris is now five years old, Akito is four, Takashi is three and lastly Rio is two.

But then luck keeps pouring in, someone took interest in the novel that Runa was writing that the company wanted to collaborate with her in turning it into a manga. Because most of the content from the novel were of that from Runa's past, she took to helping with the designing of the locations and what the people would look like and how they behave but regarding people, they needed help of an illustrator. The manga became a huge hit. Twice as much as the novel, making Kariya's family a very well off family indeed after years of poverty living alone… until he found Runa and her son that fateful night.

Kariya could not believe his good fortune. A beautiful wife who is a loving mother to his beautiful children who enjoyed simple and fun things in life. And while he is an inferior Magus, he could at least hold on his own thanks to her wife training. He also has children with bright, promising future as Magi.

Runa together with the help from Kariya, have conducted a test of each and every one of their children and all of them made astounding result especially Chris. From what they have gathered, Chris has over 100 Circuits in quantity but amazingly they each possess EX quality having a total of 10000 units of prana as a result deduce by Runa of his heritage as an Arch Angel and descendant of the original Lucifer. Runa also shares the same amount but due to the injury she receive, it would take her many years before she can fully recover and utilize all of her powerful spells and ability.

The rest of Chris's sibling though impressive was still not on par as their mother or brother due to the fact they were born from a human father and their Devil genes only come from their mother. Akito possess 90 A+ quality Circuits, capable of producing 7500 units of prana. While, Takashi possess 70 A quality Circuits, capable of producing 6900 units of prana. And finally the younger sibling, Rio has 70 A+ quality Circuits, capable of producing 6000 units of prana.

The siblings learn from an early age of their heritage from their mother especially Chris as he was the one destine to be the next heir of the Lucifer household but Runa secretly kept the fact that his real father was killed by his own grandfather. Only when he had matured enough will Runa tell Chris what had happened years ago. But for now, she and her husband must train all of them to be strong and to do so not only did they ask the Ryougi clan for help but they also find ally amongst them was the famous Aozaki clan.

Kariya and Runa explain their situation the Head of the Aozaki who was the third generation leader of their clan. Finding this situation a very rare sight and meeting, the Aozaki clan decided to help the family with their affair. Aozaki Aoko was a young child with much strength within her that made her one of the most valuable member of her family though she herself was not that close with her grandfather who was the third generation head of the Aozaki family but she was also in edge with her sister, Aozaki Touko. Touko was chosen to become the next head of the Aozaki family but Aoko couldn't care much less about such matter as she is more focus on making her own path. A path which she herself chooses and not the other way around. And one of these paths unexpectedly crosses one of these paths. Aoko was paying a visit to the Matou family at Misaki town with her grandfather. Aoko was surprise at how huge the mansion was. She then told her grandfather that she would like to explore the mansion.

"Okay, but try not to get too far."

"Right."

And with that, Aoko was on her way exploring the interior of the mansion.

"I thought the outside was big but the inside of this mansion much bigger. The owner of this mansion sure is something to own such enormous mansion."

While she was admiring the decoration display at the wall of the mansion, a young boy around her age bump into her. She then lost her footing and almost fell to the ground but a hand manages to grab her. As she then open her eyes to see the person that caught her, she was instantly mesmerize to see a cute looking boy staring deeply at her with his light blue eyes.

"Umm, are you okay?"

"…Huh?! Sorry! I must have space out there for a moment. Hehehe…"

The two was quite until,

"I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier. I wasn't being careful enough."

"No, no. It was my fault that we bump into each other

There was silence once again until the young boy ask her,

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name? I'm Chris by the way. Chris Arclight Lucifer."

"…Aoko. Aozaki Aoko…"

Chris then reach out his hand and then smile at her.

"Nice to meet you meet you, Aoko. I hope from now on we could be friends."

Aoko pause for a moment and smile at him in return. The two of them then shake their hand as a sign of their new friendship.

"The pleasures all mine, Chris-kun."

Now, let us dive deep into the progress of our main protagonist, Chris.

Being born a genius like his mother and a fast learner like his father, Chris was able to learn many things like hiragana, katakana, complex numbers and numerous foreign languages in a short amount of time at age four. Then at age five, his physical, combat skill, evasion training and free running ability were put to the test and sure enough he pass all of the test. Then at age six, he started on Magecraft training but he was still able to spend some time with his family. But Chris knew that he and his siblings must take their training as top priority as a way for them to revive their respective clan. Chris, deep within his heart yearn to revive the house of Lucifer. The true Lucifer to their former glory.

He had learn through knowledge and some magic from his mother's archive that the house of the Original Lucifer had fallen to the point that they were cast out deep within the Underworld of their original home world. For Chris, such fall was unacceptable and he decided one day he will make sure that the Lucifer, the true Lucifer bloodline return to their glory. But for now he had to train hard in order for that to happen. Through recent event and through the consent of his father and mother, Wizard Marshall Zelretch himself proclaims Chris to be his chosen apprentice when he had come of certain age. To Chris, this was a perfect opportunity for him to learn powerful spell and magic that could one day bring him and his mother back to their own world.

But then, Chris suddenly sighs.

He thought of his life within the walls of this huge mansion. But when he's old enough, he would be going out of the mansion to continue his education in Clock Tower, one of the Great Three Branches of the Mage Association. To him, it was sometime hard being the oldest child of his family. His responsibility and commitment to them was high yet he always wonders what is it that life could offer him aside from what he has seen and done so far. He envied the other children that could go to school, play and have fun all day. He sometime wishes thing would have been made different for him. He wanted to experience what it was to be a kid his age. To go to school, meeting new people and made friend along the way but that would have to wait for quite some time.

His only friend outside of the mansion so far was Touko, Aoko and Shiki. But Touko was too busy with her training much like Chris does. While Shiki was too busy with her own role in her family affair. Also, Aoko unlike Chris; goes to normal human school. Aoko once told him that she had no interest in becoming a Mage. Because of this, the two of them can only see each other during weekends. Although Aoko always wonder why Chris can never have a free life like her. Chris can only tell her that maybe that kind of life doesn't suits him but nonetheless Chris and Aoko enjoy the time they could spent with one another and both of them are happy.

However as stated by one of Chris mentor, Aoko's mother that there will come a time when she will embrace her root as a Magus and it strongly has to do with Chris. For now they allowed her to do as she pleases because her elder's foresight that Aoko would one day return and embrace what she truly was meant to be and someone very great someday.

The elder did not want to elaborate the whole thing as he fears that telling this might jinx her bright future which is why after training Touko; he would then shift clan leadership to Aoko. He would keep the ruse on Touko to motivate her into finishing her training and the Aozaki adults were made quiet about it. Although Chris knew of this fact due to him having strong ties and friendship with the Aozaki's siblings but the elders made sure that Chris keep this fact from Touko and Aoko as well as his involvement in affecting Aoko's destiny in returning to her true root as Magus.

Chris just readily agrees. If it could mean that both his friend can become great Magus then he will surely keep this info away from their knowledge but then Chris wonder if he and his younger siblings will also become someone great in a bid to repay their restricting childhood and destiny. He sent a message to the Aozaki elders to ask if he and his siblings will also have a bright future in return for what they have to put up with.

The elder then summons Chris to their estate.

"So, what do you think, Elder? Can my siblings and I have any brighter of a future than what we experience now as a child?"

The elder just look at Chris for a moment and smile.

"Yes, my dear boy. You and your brother, Akito will have a future that is great as Aoko if not greater while your other siblings, Takashi and Rio will have a promising, renowned future as a Mage in the Association."

Hearing of this revelation, Chris gradually accepted his fate and destiny and made a resolve to work and train harder so that one day he could become a great Magician.

However, Chris, at age seven, on the way home from the Ryougi estate coming back from his training with Shiki…

He saw a limousine parked outside of his mansion. Wondering who it could be, Chris made an instant jump from the outside and was now inside the house and quietly tiptoed to the living room to hear his parent having a conversation with some people.

"Who are those people talking with Ka-san and To-san?"

He wondered as he eavesdropped.

"So it is settle then?"

Chris heard a man with a deep voice spoke.

"Yes, it's settle."

Chris just heard the voice of his step-father.

"Better us than…that old ghoul. If you had made such decision, you might as well kill her yourself than to let her suffer a lifetime of torture…"

Chris heard lots of frustration in his step-father's voice. Chris knew of the Matou Family Magecraft his step-father so detested that he willingly gave up the life of a rich boy and ran away rather than have the family crest worms in his body. He said it was a lifetime of suffering in exchange for magic.

"I hope she will be ok…will she be happy in your care?"

Chris then heard another woman's voice who wasn't his mother.

"She will be. Don't you worry. She will have two older brothers. A brother her age and a younger sister only a year younger than her. So, she will never be lonely."

That was Chris's mother just now that just spoke.

"When can we expect her?"

"At spring next year…we want her to spend the remaining months with her older sister before she became a child of the Matou."

Said the woman.

"Remember the deal we made. That old ghoul is to never know that I have a wife and children. We want to live in peace without his monstrosities outside of our doorstep. Just tell him that someone got ahead of him and took away Sakura as a potential bride for their son or whatever, Runa and I will protect her and our children."

As Chris heard of this conversation, he could understand that the other couple was giving away their daughter name Sakura to their family. He heard that some family purposely has only one heir to avoid deadly siblings squabble over the family title and Crest. These people were one of those families while his parents are okay with having multiple children. There may be no sibling squabbling amongst Chris and his other siblings as they already have their fate chosen for them when they come of certain age. Chris would be chosen as the heir to the Lucifer household while Akito will be head of the Matou.

That and there is no fighting over the Clan Crest as the Matou Family case, Matou Zouken has the Crest while Runa is working on creating the Lucifer Household Crest with Chris helping her out as his mother can't do it by herself…not until her Magic Circuit fully recovered. As long as Zouken lives, Kariya can never pass on the family Crest to Akito. The old ghoul has done questionable mean for him to live more than 500 years old or so. But still Kariya was satisfied to know that his children has a very bright future ahead of them and as a father, a child with a great future is the greatest happiness any father would want as his children have all the means to fulfill their own dream and be happy.

But just then,

"Chris. I know you're there. So, why don't you come here and introduce yourself?"

Chris just groans as he comes out of his hiding place to see his parents and the couples in the living room. A man in a burgundy suit with black hair and aqua eyes and a woman with olive green hair, dark green eyes and light green dress with a white wooly shawl. Chris then came close to them and politely bows at the couples and sat with his parent.

"Ka-san, To-san. What's this I hear about having a new sister?"

Kariya explain everything to Chris about the situation and Chris immediately understood what was going on. The man with the cool look then said.

"The family patriarch is clearly disliked by your family, isn't it?"

"I grew up a life befitting a horror story, Tokiomi."

Kariya said with a shuddered voice.

"I've seen many of my aunts and uncles suffer from the Crest Worms before our family no longer had Magic Circuits before I was born. I don't want a shattered spine, cripple body and brain damage just to learn magic and Sakura fate would have been much worse had you given her to grandfather. You would curse her to a living hell no child like her should ever deserve."

"I know. You told me enough about it during our childhood, and I remembered when Tokiomi wanted to offer our daughter for adoption to an old family ally, Kariya-kun. But I can see that you have found happiness."

"Well, let just say happiness fell from the sky on a moonlit night seven years ago, Aoi-san." Kariya grin goofily, earning him a playful whack from his giggling and blushing wife.

"Shush, you. It wasn't my intention on falling from the sky that night. Well, one thing does lead to another. But just to be sure, Kariya-san and I will be going there to get Sakura-chan ourselves. We don't know what might happen along the way when you sent her. Things could go out of hand."

"Very well. Then, will expect your arrival." Said Tokiomi.

Half an hour has pass and the Tohsakas left…

"Next year, you will have a new sister, Chris. Due to some cold Magus Family practice…Sakura-chan will be sad for a while. But, I will plan so that she will join you with the rest of your siblings in Mana training, okay? "

Said Runa as she hugs her son from the back.

"Yeah…I hope she's nice at least...That couples. They act like prim and proper rich folk from blue blood or something."

Kariya then said to Chris while he pat him gently on the head.

"Don't worry, Chris. Sakura-chan is a very nice girl. She may be shy and quiet sometime like her mother but I know you and the other would like her. Trust me."

Kariya then smile at Chris as he finishes saying those words and in return Chris just made a small smile and said.

"Alright. I understand."

**Author's Note:**

Hello once again, my fellow readers. I'm sorry for the delay but I've been pretty busy with work. Anyway, give me your thought on the chapter. It really helps me a lot in developing the story. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome, fellow readers to the third chapter of High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer. In the last chapter, we learnt some glimpse of the current life of Chris and his family along with the adoption of Tokiomi Sakura, into their family. And now let us proceed. Without further ado, enjoy.

**Chronicles Three: Child of Destiny**

Runa thought of the new child that would enter their lives. Tohsaka Sakura who would soon become Matou Sakura. Kariya told her a lot about his past. His life with his family, engagement to his childhood friend, Zenjou Aoi that he broke in a bid to protect her and ran away from home and when Aoi married Tohsaka Tokiomi, they were back in friendly terms and became an uncle figure to Aoi's daughter, Rin and Sakura.

Runa wondered if Sakura would be okay. After all, her parents are practically giving her away and such thing could emotionally and psychologically damage a child. Even more so with her kind of personality. The rule of her world was already bad as it is…Magi rules are of no different. From her point of view, Tokiomi was a cool and calculated individual who bases life as a Magi, not as 'people'. Aoi was the quiet, passive and loyal wife who could never say no but deep knew she was a good mother.

Just that the rules and laws must be obey even if she doesn't like it. At least with her connection with Kariya, she could breathe easily. Confident that Sakura would be in good care. With Kariya, a person Sakura knows, transitioning with her new reality will be easier, she hope.

Autumn came, her own son Chris reminded her strongly of her deceased husband. Already at age seven, he was already in the same class as an advance High class in regard to his magic ability and fighting prowess combine with his high perception, analytical and observation capabilities as well as keeping a constant clear mind and discipline, he learns quickly. It may also be in his blood.

Runa was proud of her eldest child who somehow got his father's personality. It also made her misses Marcus.

"Marcus…your boy got your personality."

She thought fondly while watching Chris punch the Makiwara wrapped in leather. She thought to herself.

"Marcus…even as Devil… I just hope the Heaven you inhabit no matter how different of a world is still the same Heaven…so please watch over our dear Chris."

Just then,

"Ow!"

Runa turn to her son who winced in pain.

"Chris, are you alright? Did you punch the Makiwara wrong?"

Rubbing the back of his left hand, Chris said.

"No… My hand stung all of a sudden!"

When Chris removes his right hand that was covering his left hand…there was a tattoo that glows in red.

[What is this…?]

Both mother and child croaked out at the tattoo markings. In the middle was a spear that was pointing upward and on the side of the spears was two wings. One was an Angel's wing and the other one looks like a Devil's.

"Ka-san…what in the world is this…?"

Ask Chris in a worried voice. Runa was also worried of the sudden red glowing tattoo that just appears on the left hand of her son. She then said.

"I'm not sure but it looks like a seal of some kind I'm not familiar with. We'll talk this over with your father, okay?"

The two of them immediately went upstairs to Kariya's office where he was reading some books. Then Runa and Chris enter without bothering to knock.

"Runa, Chris? What's wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Kariya-san! Do you know what this is?"

Runa showed the strange looking seals on Chris hand to Kariya. When Kariya saw what it was, he dropped the book that was on his hand in a terrified shock.

"Kariya-san…?"

"No…why a child of all people…?

He choked shakily in fear for Chris. He then said out aloud.

"ANYONE BUT HIM! Leave him alone and out of that!"

He stammered out in panic and then into a nervous breakdown, prompting Runa to shoo out Chris who was just as baffled as he is with Kariya's reaction while Runa tried to calm him down.

And so…

"Kariya-san, do you know what that mark on Chris's hand is? You broke down which mean it could only something worse…"

Runa ask worriedly.

"No, Runa…It is terrible beyond word alone…Chris is too young for this!"

Kariya choked out. Chris was listening intently on the conversation from outside but when he heard that it was terrible; he could only gulp down his saliva in a nervous manner. Then he heard his step-father continue with his explanation.

"The Holy Grail War is a ritual that happens once every sixty years…Seven Magi chosen to be Master will summon their Servant, a Heroic Spirit who accomplished great heroic deeds in their lives and renowned in human history for it. The greater their legend and fame, the greater their power. Age also plays a great factor in that power. The more ancient the hero the better. These seven pairs will battle until a Master's Servant is killed or both are killed until one pair remains who can claim the prize…a wish from the omnipotent Holy Grail that can grant any wish."

"Holy Grail…but I thought such thing were of myth and legends. Even in my home world…such phantasmal object are considered myth…"

Kariya then shake his head sideway.

"You're wrong, Runa. The Grail itself is very real. It has been existing since the First Holy Grail War. The Holy Grail will always choose a Master from the three founding family who created the ritual…the Einzbern, Matou and Tohsaka. The other four can be anybody that the Grail think is strong and has a strong wish. That's what I know from my family history at least…but this shouldn't be happening to a child of all people!"

Runa then ask Chris to come inside the office. When he did, Runa quickly grab both of Chris shoulder and ask him with a stern expression.

"Chris! Tell me the truth. Do you have any wish that might have cause you to be involve in this by any chance?!"

"I don't know! I don't even know what I want, so how can I have a wish?!"

**Moments Later at the Aozaki's Estate.**

"Dear Lord, the Grail chooses a little boy as a Master…"

Aozaki Kazuya shook his head in disbelief and dismay at the situation of the Matou.

"Indeed, the Grail chooses a representatives and I mean the strongest of each family before choosing four extras. Chris-kun is considered the strongest due to his massive mana pool. So the Grail skipped your side of the family to choose someone on your side."

"Can the command spell be transfer to one of us at least?"

Kariya ask hopefully.

"You know you have to face your grandfather for that, right? In history, it was he who designs the Command Spells and how heroes are summoned."

Kariya froze as Kazuya said those words. But he then continues.

"But you have two choices…surrender and gain the protection of the church, or fight. If you surrender, the spell will transfer to the next strongest Matou and that would be Runa-san but unfortunately the transfer will kill her as her Magic Circuit isn't fully healed yet. And if she dies, it will either be Zouken or Kariya."

Hearing this, the family gasps in shock but Chris was the one who was heavily affected by this dire revelation. If he surrenders, his mother would be the next Matou representatives and that would mean her death… In a desperate attempt, Chris said it out loud.

"I'LL DO IT!"

Everyone in the living who hears this became speechless as Chris then continues.

"I said I'll do it! I don't want to surrender because if do…Ka-san will…"

Tears were streaming from his eye. Chris was afraid. He was afraid of involving himself in this war but what's scarier to him is seeing his mother died for the sake of saving him. Hearing this, Runa quickly when to Chris and grab him by the shoulders.

"Chris, what are you saying?! You can't! This is no game! You can die from this! And as your mother, I won't permit you to go in this dangerous war!"

"But if I don't go…Ka-san will die! I don't want that, Ka-san!"

Chris then immediately hugs Runa and continues to sob in her arm.

"…I don't want to lose, Ka-san! Please let me at least fight for you! I don't want to continue being protected… I want to save Ka-san! I want Ka-san to be saved!"

Runa was also in tears of hearing this. She then hugs her son tightly; she knows Chris has already made up his mind in protecting and saving her. But, it was too much for the mother to bear. The very thought of losing the thing precious to her broke hearts. She then looks at Chris with teary eyes.

"Chris…my dear Chris…Please, I too don't want you to do this…I just can't lose you not after I lose your father…You might disappear like he did… I don't want that…!"

Chris then shakes his head sideway.

"No, Ka-san. I won't die like father did…I promise you I won't die; I will do everything in my power to come back alive from this war and be together with our family again. Besides, I didn't want to show this to everybody for fear it might be of worries but now I think it's the right time to show it."

"What do you mean, Chris?"

Chris took a step away from his mother. He then reaches out his arm in the air and suddenly a flash of white light emerges. After the light died out, Chris was now holding what seems to be a spear of some sort. It was embroiled in mixture of gold and silver. The spear was somehow generating so much power and light that Runa was heavily affected by it. Seeing the condition of his mother, Chris immediately made the spear dematerialize from his hand. He went to his mother side to make sure she was alright.

"Ka-san, are you okay?! I'm sorry if that spear was that dangerous to you!"

Runa immediately recovers from her pain and just her son a reassuring expression. But then her face became that of curious one.

"Chris…where did you get that spear…?"

"I'm not sure but lately I've been having it in my dream a couple of months ago. Curious of its nature, I begun making contact with it and almost about a month of trial…I was able to make it manifest into a physical object which you all saw was that spear…"

Runa then gently when to Chris and said to him.

"Do you realize what that spear was?"

Chris just nods his head in a yes motion.

"Runa, would you care to explain what that spear Chris just made out of his bare hand?"

"Kariya-san, that was no ordinary spear…that was a powerful object known to our world as the Sacred Gear called the True Longinus…in your world it is known as the Spear of Destiny…"

Everyone in the room gasped at this revelation.

"Then, if what you say is true then this child possess one of the most potent powers this world has ever known…such item was thought to not exist since the time of Christ…Truly destiny must have chosen this child for a reason."

Then Chris said.

"With this, I believe now I can assure you all that I won't just be beaten in this war. I know how the True Longinus works but I need rapid training to enable to tap to some of its power and for that I need all of you here to help me become stronger! After all, I won't be fighting alone, remember? I have the Servant I summon to fight by my side."

Kazuya then said.

"That's true. In the Grail Wars as Masters who could not fight with magic always do that. But the war is next spring. You have some year and some months from now to prepare yourself. You have already mastered the basic of Mana Control and Prana Harnessing and Usage. All you need to do now is to learn some advance spells."

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road."

And so for the next few months, Chris focuses more into his training than ever before. He studied Kanji, Runic Alphabet, Mathematics, Computers and Technology at home. Then Mental Interference, Material Transmutation, Shared Perception, Transference of Consciousness, Flowing and Transferring of Power, Summoning, Divination and Need-to-Know about the Grail War and knowledge of Geis at the Aozaki Estate. But Chris ask that they kept the fact he was involve in the war from Aoko as he fear she would react the same as his mother did. And so they agree. Chris then learns sword fight, hand to hand combat, evasion, free running from the Ryougys. Chris even learns most of the magic that her mother learns from her world. It was a tiring process of training but Chris could feel his power rising at whole new level which each trial and training. Before long, he was now able to tap to some of the True Longinus's ability.

Six months into his training, his parents have gone to pick up his new sister, Sakura. Upon arrival, Chris manages to have a good look of her. Sakura has black hair and aqua eye like her father and honestly for Chris and his boy siblings, she was in fact quite the beauty for six years old. They've done their best to make her feel welcome at her new home. The girl lamented that they could have so many children and still love everyone the same while her parents could not even do that, and she was separated from her own sister Rin when she was given away by the Matous.

Upon performing the Blood Adoption rituals, Sakura's hair turned blue and her eyes were light blue like the rest of her new siblings. With the exception of Rio, who inherited her mother's dark silver hair and also her older brother, Chris. But even so due to Chris's situation, he rarely saw Sakura which the six years old understood as it is her turn to train with the rest of the siblings under the Aozaki and Ryougi.

What child his age was chosen to become a Master in a dangerous battle royal in determining its ultimate winner? He was. And when Sakura was adopted into the family, he has at least a year left…after seven months of initial training. When that year is mostly used up with two months left to spare…Chris has been doing extensive research centering on mythology and folklore from libraries, bookstores and he even sneak into school library using his evading skills with some magic. Even with little time he had due to training, he still finds the time to spend with the rest of his siblings, especially Sakura. And before long, she came to become fond and loving of her oldest brother and Chris felt the same way for her. But most of all, he really wanted to spend every moment he can with Aoko as she was unaware of his current situation.

Aoko always ask Chris about how busy he had been lately with his training and all Chris could say was the he had to make sure to keep himself fit. Chris can only apologize deep within his heart and told himself that this might be his last time with everyone. But most of all, he wanted to say sorry to Aoko for not telling the truth.

"Chris-kun, are you alright? You look very pale. Have you been resting properly?"

"Ohh! Uhhh? I'm just fine, Aoko. No need to worry. Hehehe…"

Aoko then just smile and said.

"You're a strange boy. You know that, Chris-kun. But that's what I like about you."

Aoko gently kiss Chris in the cheek. His face became red with embarrassment. Chris gently touches his right cheek which to him he could feel the soft lips of Aoko that just kiss him. Aoko could only chuckle to that.

"Aoko…"

Chris could only smile afterward.

"_Thank you…"_

In the year and seven month Chris trained, Kariya took 'work leave' from his managing job to confirm if Chris is indeed, the Matou Clan Master by going to Fuyuki City to see if Zouken has or doesn't have a Command Spell or hired someone to represent the Matou. The Einzbern, through connection with the Aozaki and the Ryougi revealed to the Matous that because the Einzbern wasn't the type to do battle of their own, hired someone to represent them. The Magus Killer Emiya Kiritsugu. This news greatly terrifies the family but Chris assure them that with his strict training in combat, reflexes, instinct and the ability to sense enemies after mastering magic.

Upon arriving in Fuyuki City…Zouken was raging at his mansion as he was not chosen when he's the only Matou Family's strongest Magus and subsequently took his rage on his eldest grandson Byakuya and the artifact he has which…Kariya stole. Kariya who made his presence hidden with magic had the displeasure of seeing Zouken tossed his alcoholic older brother into the basement where the Family Crest Worms are and Byakuya's screams of horror, terror and fright was bone-chilling. Speaking the volume of Zouken's cruelty.

The scariest thing was the fact that Zouken might suspect that Kariya was chosen and began planning to hunt him down and force him to work for Zouken. Kariya quick escaped from the dreaded place like mad with the artifact in his possession. He is sure to rage again later for the theft and Zouken will soon find out about Chris. So, Kariya had a small cottage built on a contracted period of time. And then with Runa's help and Kariya's knowledge of the Crest Worm, they created a boundary field designed to hide Chris in the suburb. It was a slow progress as Runa carefully created the Boundary Field with her reserve magic.

Chris is indeed the Matou Family Master, to the dismay of his family but now they have to do their best on order to keep Chris alive throughout the war.

**Nighttime: At the Aozaki Estate.**

"This is it then…The only spaces left is Berserker and Caster since everyone already has their pick of Servants. This is going to be hard…"

Said Kariya as he was present with Kariya, Runa and Chris for the summoning.

Then Chris said to him.

"Actually, I can see Caster as the nastiest of Servant. The only reason why they are look down upon by other Masters is because they aren't truly capable in any form of combat. But if a Masters like me who has loads of Mana were to have Caster as a Servant. He/she alone is enough in a being their own one-man army. But even so, if Caster were to be summon by a Master with poor mana levels, your view and understatement of such Servant is understandable. High maintenance in exchange for power is an expensive deal we can't complain about now…"

Then Kariya said to Chris.

"But this is a random summoning because none of us expect this. The artifact I stole from the old ghoul mansion is someone who used to be a Knight. Saber, Archer, Lancer and Rider have already been taken. This can only be someone who can be a Knight but who has gone berserk in the past. Do you know the incantation to summon Berserker?"

Chris nods his head to state that he knows. He then said.

"But at least I want to keep him sane, so I'll guess he'll make do with not feeling any pain. Rank E Mad Enhancement to play it safe since I don't know how much power Berserkers consume so I'm a bit wary even if I have a lots of fuel to burn. Plus, I need him sane to make full use of his ability."

Runa then said.

"Rank E Mad Enhancement means he couldn't feel pain. That's a good deal but you have to constantly watch over his health, alright Chris?"

"I understand…"

Once the circle was drawn using Quicksilver, Chris brace himself. His mana levels are full and this will greatly affect the parameters of his Servant. It was three o'clock. An hour where the gates of the Spirit World is temporarily open for a short while, making spirit summoning from the Thrones of Heroes much easier. He held up his Command Spells and began chanting.

**Silver and iron to the origin. **

**Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg. **

**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate. **

**Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). **

**I announce. Your self is under me; my fate (doom) is in your sword. Yet, thou serve with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou bound in the cage of madness. I am he who commands those chains. **

**In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. **

**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!**

Around the third sentences, power and force started to come out of the circle. A sign for Chris to pour his power into the spell and keep doing so while timing it with the rest of the area to boost the Servant's Rank in accordance to his Mana levels while focusing on the E-Rank Mad Enhancement. When the summoning was over, light filled the room and before them…out came a Knight holding his helmet. He has a rather beautiful features though his eyes are slightly sunken and dark, caused by the Mad Enhancement.

He looks at the room and then below him. He saw Chris standing in front of him. He ask in a rather incredulous voice matching his disbelieving expression.

"I ask of you…Are you my Master?"

Not anyone can blame him judging by his reciprocated looks of weariness. His Master is a little boy!

**The Next Day at the Matou Mansion**

Chris and the rest of his family were having early visitors with their new guest who happens to be Chris's Servant. Runa then ask him.

"So your identity is Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake. Do you know why and what you are here for?"

"Yes…upon my summoning, I gained knowledge of how this era works and the working of the Rituals as well as some Magecraft I may face. And a child is my Master…"

Said Berserker politely still looking dismayed while glancing at his young Master who was chatting with Akito. He then choked out in exasperatedly worried dismay.

"A battlefield is no place for a child."

Kariya then said with an angry tone.

"Blame the Grail for choosing my son of all people as a Master. It dragged him into this battle and none of us saw that coming. But at least with all the training he's been through, he should be able to fend on his own against several Masters and perhaps Servant. You'll see later when that day comes. He's actually a very train fighter despite his age."

Indeed at around eight years old… The Knight of the Lake could not belief to his dismay and horror that a little boy such as Chris was already an experience and capable fighter. In his mind and upbringing, such matter was so wrong in so many ways.

To a Knight like him who has noble upbringing, children were meant to be protected. Sure a boy like Chris will one day be made a splendid warrior but that was until he fully mature enough to understand what it means to be a warrior and fighter like him. Little boy as young as him should not be trains this early to fight in a deadly war!

And yet, here's one before him. An eight years old boy who was already so skill in fighting that Berserker could tell from a glance he was not a force to be mess with. Later that afternoon, Chris has a sparring lesson with Shiki on sword fight and Chris was displaying such skill and technique it literally made the Servant gasp in surprise and horror. Kariya who was watching the whole thing beside him then said.

"By the looks of things…this matter differs from that of your social culture."

Kariya remarks as the baffled Servant watched on the sparring with horror.

"Children were specially meant to be protected…not sent off to battle like young Master here…This is wrong…"

He then moaned in the injustice of it all.

"Times are different…and again, blame the Grail."

Said Kariya with a sigh. He then continues saying.

"When Runa learns of this incident, she too can't believe it. She cried that night after knowing Chris was determined to join this war. But she knew he had to do it, to save her. Why did the Grail chose our child of all people…? For his massive mana pools that the Grail thought he was a powerful mage? Because of this, Chris had to 'grow up too soon'."

Kariya said it with an unhappy expression on his face but after a while he continues.

"If Chris surrenders his claim as Master, the Grail would have transferred the Command Spell to my wife and her Magic Circuits are still recovering. Had she summons you, she would have died soon after and then that spell would once again be transfer to Chris. So, like I said. Chris did all this so he could save those dear to him…I feel so weak…I can't even do anything to avert this crisis…what kind of husband and father am I…!"

Tears slowly roll from his eye as he was reminded of his inability to help both his son and wife from feeling such tragic thing.

Berserker could only watch in silence as Kariya silently cry by his side and he continues watching his young Master and came to respect him and his decision.

Six days has passed and now Chris and Berserker were ready to head off to Fuyuki City.

"Be careful on your way there and make sure you do less fighting and let Berserker do that for you, okay…?"

"I understand, Ka-san…"

The mother and child then hugged each other. After a minute or so, they both let go and Chris went to his step –father.

"You take care there and make sure to always play it safe."

"Okay, To-san."

And then Chris also embraces his father in a hug. Chris did the same thing with his siblings and all were crying for their brother's departure. Chris then gently patted Akito in the head and smile at him.

"Akito, I want you to take charge and take good care of our family while I'm away, okay?"

"…Okay, Nii-chan."

"That's a good boy. Come here. Give your big brother a hug!"

With that the two brothers once again hug each other. After a last moment with his family, Chris was ready to take off with Berserker when he saw in front of them was Aoko. Chris then silently mutters her name.

"…Aoko…"

Aoko slowly walk towards Chris. Now both friends were facing each other. Aoko hairs were covering her eye for Chris to see. But when she shows him her eyes, it was streaming with tears. Chris eyes went wide with shock as this was the first time he ever saw Aoko cried like this.

**Lisa – Oath Sign. Fate/Zero Opening 1.**

She then suddenly hugs Chris tightly. Chris was having a hard time letting her lose her grip on him. The rest of Chris's family tried to intervene but Berserker stop them. They then just observe as Aoko was still hugging Chris in a tight grip.

"…Aoko…could you please let go. I really can't breathe, you know?"

"…Why?"

Chris just heard Aoko whisper something and Chris could only kept silence about it. Aoko then continue what she spoke just now but this time it was clearer to hear.

"Why…? Why didn't you tell me about all this…? Why didn't you tell me this could be your last time with me…? Why? Why? Why? Why…!"

Chris could only stay silence with her question. But he then said.

"Because I didn't want to worry you with my problem-"

"I'm not only worried but I'm scare! I ask dad to tell me the whole truth about your situation and when I heard about it….my heart almost stop beating! Please, Chris-kun! Don't leave! Isn't there another way you could do this!? I'm begging you please don't leave us…don't leave me…knowing you might not come back ever again…"

Aoko felt her whole body weakening and her she slowly fell to her knee. Chris manages to grab by the arm and then hug her in return. Chris then said to her with an apology tone in his voice.

"Aoko. It's true I was afraid to tell you this because I know that I might die because of this war. And I'm terribly sorry for not telling you but I was afraid of what might happened to you if you knew but now I know it was wrong for me and the other to keep my circumstances a secret from you…. Please, forgive me for that…"

"…Chris-kun…"

But Chris then looks at her with a determine expression on his face.

"But I can tell you this. I promise you that I will live through this and return back home to be together with all of you again!"

"Are telling me the truth…? You're not lying to me again, are you?"

Ask Aoko with a pleading voice and expression.

"It's the truth."

Aoko rubs the tears from her eyes and made a smiling expression. And once again, she kisses Chris on the cheek. Once again, Chris was shock one more Aoko could only chuckle even though she was holding back her sadness but she know she must be strong for Chris. Chris, who was now out from his trance looks at his beloved friend and hug her gently in his arm and Aoko did the same.

Moments later, Chris and Berserker was now ready to set off on their journey to Fuyuki City for their upcoming battle that would determine whether or not they will come back alive but now Chris was determine more than ever to fight and come back from this war, alive.

"Let's go, Berserker!"

"Very well, young Master."

**Song Ended**

**At the Church in Fuyuki City.**

"Berserker has announced his presence."

Said Risei as he senses that Berserker was the last Servant to be summoned.

[Quite surprising as somebody stole Matou Zouken intended artifact for Berserker, the old man really has quite the feisty temper, does he? So, who's the Master?]

Spoke Tokiomi's amused voice on the Gramophone-like device.

"Unknown as of now, but we will determine through Assassin. Whoever is responsible for the theft from last year must have witnessed his rage over the fact the Grail did not choose him after the Masters of Tohsaka and Einzbern are chosen and the Grail picked four others when the Grail should have pick mage from three families first before choosing the other fours."

Said Risei.

[Indeed. I am suspecting that the Grail chose a Matou in the runaway's line. But I don't see him or his family as the type. Maybe I underestimated them. But we better make sure anyway. Before we start, ask Kirei go to Misaki Town, to the Matous residing there. Only Aoi and I know where they live as per the condition for them taking in Sakura. See who possesses Command Spells. The only one possible is Kariya as his wife's Magic Circuits are damaged from a direct injury and the children are not ready for this]

"But I'm little interesting...didn't Kariya Matou run away from home years ago?"

He inquired curiously. Then Tokiomi said.

[…Yes. He decided that it's not worth having damage to health of his clan's teaching in exchange for ability to use Magecraft and gave up the life of a Magus, only coming back to it when his wife was one. But he is learning new craft from her so he has Master Potential. With this, the seven pairs have assembled and now Fourth Holy Grail war finally begins.]

**Author's Note:**

Hey there, fellow readers. It's been a while. Sorry for the delay. My internet broke down so I can't publish any latest chapter until today. But now that problems has been fix, I was able to publish chapter 2 and then three Anyway, that's all I got for today. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye. P.S The song originally belongs to their respective owner and singer. I do not own any of the said song. I'm merely using them for the purpose of entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome, fellow readers to the fourth chapter of High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer. In the last chapter, in order to save Runa's life, Chris has no choice but to join the deadly Holy Grail War where chances of returning alive are slim. With that in motion, he summons his Servant, Berserker who is also known as the Knight of the Lake and now the duo embarks on their battle against other Masters and their Servants at Fuyuki City. Without further delay, enjoy.

**Chronicles Four: Night of Battle**

A few days has passed since their arrival at Fuyuki City, the area where the Holy Grail War takes place. The duo, Chris and Berserker have continue to patrol the city at the cover of darkness at night but throughout their search they find no traces of any battle whatsoever occurring at any part of the city nor were they any strange reports of unusual events occurring which made Chris's wonder…where are all the Masters and their Servants?

"Young master, it seems that not a thing has happen these last few days since our arrival at this city…Could it be that the battle is going on outside the city?"

"No…not as far as I know. If they were to instigate any of their battle outside of the city itself, we would have known all of that long ago….but they seem to be laying low. At any rate, we'll call off the search for the night. No use wandering around aimlessly without having a single clue to guide us with."

And with that, Chris summons a magic circle and teleport him and Berserker to their base.

**Meanwhile at Misaki Town: The Matou Residence **

Runa was in her room looking out at the window. It has been a few days since her son left off to fight in the war that occurs in Fuyuki City but she hasn't heard a single news about any strange incident happening there nor has she receive any message from Chris which made her worry so much about his safety but all she could do was wait for his return home.

"Chris…please come back safely…"

**Meanwhile the Next Morning at Chris's HQ.**

It was morning now and Lancelot had just finished preparing breakfast for him and Chris. After removing his apron, he immediately went to Chris's room door to call him out for breakfast. He first knocks several times to see if he was awake.

"Young master, its morning already. Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

But there was no reply, so he gently opens the door and to his surprise Chris was sleeping on his studying desk. There were tons of books about spell, magic including encyclopedia about famous heroes from myths and legend that were stack up in front of the table where Chris was sleeping.

"Oh dear, could he have been putting up an all-night studying and researching about the war…and perhaps the Servant were about to face…?"

Berserker gently moves to his side and gently shakes him by the shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Young master? Young master…wake up! Its morning already. You need to have your breakfast or else it will get cold."

"Yawnnn…Berserker…? ...Its morning already?"

Chris lets out a yawn before he rubs his eye to see that it really was morning.

Moments later, the duo was now having their breakfast but somehow Chris was having a hard time keeping himself from sleeping. Filled with concern over his Master's well-being, Berserker then said to Chris of his condition.

"Young master, why don't you take it easy for today? You've hardly had any sleep since we've arrive at this city. Even before that, during your time at the mansion you have been doing nothing but training and studying. I fear that if you keep up this way, you might get sick. You have to remember that you are still a child and a child needs a proper rest, young master."

"I know, Berserker. Yawn…but I can't help it. We need to prepare ourselves in case the worst might happened. Yawn….besides, I may look like this but I'm pretty used to not sleep for weeks on end and I still feel great."

Berserker then gave Chris a stern expression on his face as he lightly slammed on the table which shock Chris.

"That will not do! I won't allow, you, my Master to be deprived of any sleep and then exposed himself to potential danger! This might be rude of me but I'm asking you, no I'm ordering you to rest for the day and leave everything to me!"

Chris puts on an astonishing expression on his face. Here he was, a Master to a Servant given the order to rest the entire day…he never expects Berserker of all people to order him around but then again that's just one of his principles to keep Chris in shape and maintain a healthy lifestyle. Chris then just smiles afterward and said.

"Alright, Berserker. I'll take up on your offer and just sleep for the day but we still need to go out at night to find the other Masters and their Servants, you know…?"

Berserkers nod his head in agreement. But then he told Chris something unexpected.

"Young master, this may be sudden but I've receive news from the Aozaki families that the Servant Assassin has been eliminated from the war a few night before we arrive."

Chris just became silence of this news and then he said.

"Can you validate that this news is indeed genuine?"

"Yes, this was confirmed by the person that was sent by the Einzbern families. It seems that the former Master of Assassin, Kotomine Kirei announces his resignation from the war due to Assassin's elimination and is granted asylum by his father the Priest and Supervisor of the war, Kotomine Risei."

When Chris heard of this, he folded his arm and began thinking of something.

"What's wrong, young master? You seem trouble by this news."

"Something seems to be out of line here. For Assassin to be eliminated this quickly makes it more oblivious that this was some sort of set up. I know Assassins is one of the weaker classes of any known Servants but they're not that dumb. Think about it, Berserker. Out of all the Servants class, the Assassins are known to be the trickiest of all. They are master in deception when it comes to faking their death and during my studies of ancient assassin that live in the past they are numerous ways that master assassins can fake ones death."

Upon hearing this revelation, Berserker could only think of one possibility.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes. There is a chance that Assassin may be alive and using a special ability known as 'Presence Concealment'. They can hide their presence really well using these skills. We have to be on guard, Berserker. Something tells me we're dealing with a special kind of Assassins here. And believe, the Master, Kotomine wants us to think that he's out of the game when in truth…he's not."

Meanwhile, Irisviel von Einzbern and Saber is the last pair to arrive in Fuyuki City.

"This is amazing, Saber! I've never been to city like this before and I feel exited! Let's go explore it a bit."

"Hold on, Irisviel. We still need to regroup with Kiritsugu after this and we have no time to go sightseeing."

Irisviel quickly grabbed Sabers arm and pulled her towards the shopping district.

"Oh, come one, Saber! It would be fun! We won't be taking too long."

"Hei! Wait, Irisviel! You don't need to pulled, you know?! She's not listening, isn't she?"

And with that both pair went on their way and explores the city.

Meanwhile at the Church, Kirei was discussing with his Risei about something when a figure suddenly shows up from the shadow clad in red and black attires. He have white hair and tan skin and his eyes were red in colors.

"Assassin, have you found out that Matou Zouken is indeed the seventh Master?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have manage to infiltrated that old ghouls mansion but find no evident that he had any Command Spells or Servant for that matters. It would safe to say that once again he is not a Master chosen by the Grail."

Both father and son can only sigh in unison. It would seem that their theories were proven wrong once again. Then out from the corner, Tokiomi made his appearances with a tall looking young man clad in golden armor and has golden blaze hair and blood red eyes.

"Quite the hectic, isn't it? We still can't find out who the seventh and final Master identity is but for now we should focus on our plan and continue as usual. Sooner or later, he has to show himself eventually. And with him, his Servant, Berserker."

Later that night, Berserker took the whole day patrolling the city to find any suspicious individual that might act as a Master but he couldn't find a single person that match such mana input and so in the end he teleported using a personal Magic Circle that Chris made for him and return to base. Upon arrival, he saw a note on the table. He picks it up and read it.

**Berserker, wake me up when its night time. We got a lot of ground to cover tonight, so I decided to sleep until then. Just wake me up around 9.00 p.m.**

**-Chris.**

"So, I'm free to do what I want until then. Well, better made preparation for tonight. I'll make us a bento while we are on the hunt. Young master is still a child after all and a child needs his proper meal to grow."

A few hours have passed since then and now it's nine o'clock sharp. Berserker decided it was time to wake Chris up and so he when to his bedroom door and knock on it. After waiting for a moment, he gently opens the door to see the young boy sleeping on his desk again.

"Goodness gracious, there is a reason we have bed, young master."

He went to the sleeping Chris and gently shakes his shoulder.

"Young master, wake up! It's time already. Hurry or else we might miss our chances tonight."

With that, the young boy opens his eye and yawns quietly and later stretch his body.

"Man, that was a good sleep. Good thing I took up your offer, Berserker. And now I feel good as new!"

"Glad to hear that, young master. But we have to go, get change and then we'll be on our way."

Chris just nods his head in agreement and went to chance his attire. After a few minutes, Chris came out wearing a casual black jacket with a hoodie on the back of the nape and a dark blue jean.

"You seem to be wearing some simple fashion there, young master."

"Of course, wouldn't want to attract too much attention so it would be better if I just wear this clothing that Oto-san gave me. It really fits. He told me he was better off wearing simple clothing like this then to use the one his family gave him but anyway, I feel closer to him wearing these clothes. Besides, I could always hide my face from other Masters and Servants from seeing who I am."

After that, Chris then summons a magic circle and the duo then disperses within the circle.

**Fuyuki City that Night.**

A magic circle suddenly appears on top of a tall skyscraper. Chris and Berserker then manifest out from the circle and then Berserker notice they were at highest point of the city. He knew that his Master would pick this spot first because it gave them good vantage point to spot the entire city with ease. Chris immediately when to work and start activating magic in his eye and they were glowing white. By placing mana in his eye, Chris was able to spot his targets from miles away without problem.

"Have you spotted anything out of the ordinary, young master?"

"No. Not yet…wait! There something going on at the harbor! I see multiple energy signature and a few of them are very powerful."

After that his eye color chance to its normal blue color. He then look towards Berserker and said.

"Tonight might be the night that we had our first battle, Berserker. Are you ready to go, Berserker?"

"I'm always ready when you are, young master."

"Then, let's go!"

In one giant leap, the duo makes their way to the harbor.

**Meanwhile at the Harbor.**

Maiya, can you see them?"

Kiritsugu inquired as he prepared his Walther rifle.

"There's only Saber and Lancer. Other than the servants, only Irisviel was there."

Maiya replied as she saw them through the lens of her Steyr AUG.

"Any sign of Lancer's Master yet?"

"No. Just them. We can't find him from here."

He paused for a while before deciding on their vantage point.

"Then you approach from the eastern wharf. I'll take west. That way, we can search Lancer's Master and other Masters from there."

"Understood."

Maiya then proceeded to the destination where Kiritsugu pointed at. Kiritsugu just watched Saber's battle with Lancer for a while. Then he turned on again the thermal sensors on his Walther rifle and installed a silencer afterwards.

"Now, let's see what you can do, my adorable King of Knights."

Kiritsugu smirked as he took the western part of the warehouse and positioned himself to look for Lancer's Master.

"I got a visual of Lancer's Master. Can you see him from there?"

Kiritsugu inquired, as he adjusted his lens from thermal to normal.

"Negative"

Maiya replied. Kiritsugu then told her this.

"Okay, I'll take out Lancer's Master from here."

He prepared to take the shot from his Walther, when he felt a gust of wind. He looked through his normal lens to find out the cause, just in case another Servant appeared, and saw the Assassin. Everyone thought that he was dead, but not Kiritsugu and Maiya. Maiya also saw Assassin as she prepared to zoom in her Steyr lens from that point.

"Assassin… As I thought."

Kiritsugu just clicked his tongue as he observed the events from one of the container boxes.

"Should I take him down?"

Maiya prepared for a sneak attack, and focused her lens on Assassin. Kiritsugu stopped her in her plans.

"Not now. Remember, this is Assassin we're dealing with. Besides, we're not equipped to fight Servants right now."

He just decided to let this one fall off for now, as the situation was to his disadvantage due to the Assassin serving as a watchman.

"What a waste. I let Saber fight for nothing."

But at least he confirmed one thing: Assassin's Master, Kotomine Kirei, is still actively participating in the war from the confines of the Church. And that Assassin is still alive.

Little did he knows that the real Assassin was hiding from the shadow while smiling at the fact they don't even realize that was only a spirit he summon.

"Hehehe, this should be interesting. Let us see what you two can really do, King of Knights and Diarmuid of the Love Spot…"

Meanwhile, Saber cannot keep up with Lancer's strikes, ever since he unravelled his Noble Phantasm that can destroy through her armor and dispel her Invisible Air, the magical sheath of air that covers her sword. Saber backed off as Lancer struck her blade once again, revealing the length of her blade. Now that it is useless to hide her sword anymore, and that her armor is useless before Gae Dearg, she decided to dispel her armor and place the durability of the armor to her sword.

Meanwhile, Chris and Berserker were observing the fight from a few distances from the battle.

"They really are going all out. So, Berserker, who would you like to fight-?"

Chris could see the shock expression on his Servant face as he look up at the battle with unbelieving eye. He then mutters something.

"My…king…"

Chris quickly understood his reaction as the girl that he confirm as Saber was in fact Berserker's king from past life and he also knows the tragic fate the two of them had to endure in that past. But he then said.

"Berserker, as much as I want to but I can't have you battle her just yet…"

Berserker came out from his trance and look at his Master who's eye were filled with sympathy and regret.

"What do you mean, young master?"

"Berserker, there are time and places where we can confront the source of our regret and the feeling of betraying the other but for now we have to survive this war and I still need you by my side till the end. I'm sorry for restraining you from battling her but you're my only life line in this war and I cannot risk letting you fighting her even if that is your ultimate desire and wish. But I do promise you this…you will get your chance but for now…be my guardian and companion…"

Chris held out his arm to Berserker and Berserker without hesitation took it.

"I will fight by your side until the bitter end, young master."

"Good. Now, let's go and view the battle from a closer range."

Berserker was hesitant to let Chris do that but in the end he follows him behind. As the duo were leaping from the bridge to get a better view of the shipyard where the enemy is. However…that was a bad move. When they almost got close enough, they saw another Master and Servant paired. Chris can identify that the huge muscular man as a Servant but not any ordinary Servant and that teenage boy who was afraid of height is his Master. Both Chris and Berserker landed near them and both paired were quiet as if observing the other.

The paired stared at each other for some time.

"…Errr…this, is awkward..."

The boy groaned.

"Point taken."

Said Chris with a emotionless expression on his face. He then set his gaze at the Servant.

"So, I take it you're here for the challenges?"

"Yeah, we felt his mana send out challenging spikes"

Said the giant.

"Rider! Why are you telling him that?!"

The boy sputters out in a nervous reaction.

"Meh, we won't lose just by mere talking. All that should be of concern is the battle itself. I would have long known if we lose or not by talking so don't get your boxers in a twist just yet."

"Well, then. It would seem that we will be on a temporary truce until we reach the shipyard. Thought the battle has already begun but who they are and what their identity…it's up to you to find out."

Said Chris.

"Well, I can't tell who they are but from a glance, I could tell they are strong. One of them down there is without doubt Saber from that Mana level. However…"

He then set his eye on Berserker.

"You somehow have the same feeling. Your Mana level is also high…if not higher. Yet, it is a pity that a child turns out to be your Master. Children like you should not be involved in this dangerous battle."

Chris just gave Rider the empty stare and then said,

"Listen, Rider. My reason for joining this war is my own to keep. You have your reason and that's fine but I don't care what it is. What matters to me is that I will not die in this war…"

"Hahaha! Such a bold statement from a kid! I like the way you think! Never have I seen such eye that emits determination, truly I haven't stumble upon your kind in a long time now. I could tell you are no ordinary child. But nonetheless, I hope to fight you and your knight in the future so I can't let a single knight get killed just yet!"

Chris just smirks at his announcement. Chris then looks at the battle and said.

"We better join in the fray. Looks like the battle is still at its heated moment. Let's go, Berserker!"

"Right!"

And with that, the duo made one giant leap and was on their way to the shipyard once more.

"Boy, those two can jump really high…"

"Alright then, boy! We've got to go too!"

Rider then summons a chariot. The boy was nervous as Rider quickly grabs him and let him on the chariot.

"Ummm?! Rider! I think this isn't save at all!"

"What! You said you ride on something like this before so what's the different with this typical transportation!"

Before they took off, the boy manages to scream in agony and fear while saying.

"A plane has a seatbelt! This one doesn't!"

As they leap to the shipyard, Rider manages to catch up to the duo. As they flew to the shipyard, Rider suddenly asks Berserker a question.

"Berserker, was it? For a Servant of the Berserkers class, you don't seem to have that insanity manner on you; in fact you look pretty sane."

Rider mused.

"Now that you mention it. He does look and act pretty sane. I heard numerous Masters in the past abuse most of Berserker's Mad Enhancement. To them, the higher the madness, the higher the parameters get."

The boy said to Berserker. Then Chris said to them while still looking at the front.

"What you said is true. Masters from past wars would often misuse this ability to their advantage but I'm not like those vile being that would use Servants as mere tool. To me, Berserker means more to me than a mere Servant. He's also my friends and comrade in battle. Besides, my high mana pool and strength as a Magi boosted his parameters in the same manner as Mad Enhancement does and I only went as far as make him in E-rank Mad Enhancement."

Berserker who was beside Chris made a small smile at his Master's answer. Knowing that Chris sees him as a friend was enough to make Berserker vow that he will do everything in his power to protect him from harm. But then Chris was the one to ask a question this time.

"Judging from you appearances and way of talking, I say you must be a king from the past."

"Ohh, you could tell? That is correct! I am indeed a king. For a kid like you to notice me being a king, you really must have done your homework."

Chris then just chuckle back at him and said.

"Well, you were giving off the aura of a king. And even your Master look up to you. So, it's natural for me to tell in a glance that you give off a charisma of a king."

Upon arriving on the shipyard, they can still see the two Servants, Saber and Lancer was still going at it until,

"Let's finish this, Lancer."

She announced as she was getting nearer Lancer's range, while Lancer keeps backing off to lengthen the range even further. Without a second thought, she used Invisible Air as a boosting device to close the range between them and was going for the kill when Lancer kicked his other spear in front of Saber. He caught it just in time and revealed his other Noble Phantasm just as Saber was about to strike him. Noble Phantasms need not only be one… She mentally berated herself for that blatant mistake that she made, but as she will strike him already in that range, she has no choice but to dodge the spear, lest she suffer a critical damage. She landed a small cut on Lancer's left forearm, while Lancer landed a cut in Saber's left wrist using the yellow spear. A draw, if one can still call it a draw.

"Tch. You made me waste my patience."

A man with his blonde hair in a sleek hairstyle that was Lancer's Master quipped as he healed Lancer's forearm.

"I deeply apologize, my lord."

Lancer replied as he grinned on his fortune.

"Irisviel, please heal me too."

Saber said. But Irisviel was shocked to see Saber's condition.

"I already healed you, Saber, yet…"

Irisviel slightly panicked since Saber's wrist was still bleeding from the slash of the yellow spear. But there was no mistaking it, she healed her already. Her capability as the best healer is challenged by that yellow spear that struck Saber's wrist.

"No, I already healed it. You should be in full health already."

She replied, this time with confidence. Then Lancer dropped the big surprise.

"My Gae Dearg can pass through your armor with relative ease without a single dent, and still wound you. But if you have not discarded it, you might stand a chance against my Gae Buidhe."

"I should have realized this sooner…"

Saber went deep in her thoughts, as she remembered the Celtic legends, before giving Lancer her reply.

"The red spear that renders anything made of Magecraft useless, the yellow spear that deals wounds that will never heal, and a mole below your right eye. You are Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, first of the Knights of Fianna. It is an honor battling with you."

Saber declared.

"The honor is mine, but who would have thought that you will be my first enemy? No Heroic Spirit can ever mistake that golden blade of yours, King of Knights."

Lancer acknowledged with deep respect for the one named King of Knights. Although he blew his own cover, Lancer is overjoyed to have found out the identity of his opponent.

"Now that we know each other's names, we can now fight honorably as knights, although I have wounded you already. Do you feel that it's unfair, Saber?"

"Don't make me laugh, Lancer."

Saber replied carrying her pride as a knight.

"It is more of a shame for you if you worry about my wound."

"So it seems."

Lancer then wielded his two spears with relative ease and prepared to approach cautiously at Saber. Saber, containing her excitement at facing such a calculating opponent, fixed her stance and decided to do the same. Two demonic spears against a golden sword, under the clear night of a full moon. Such was the tension filling the air that even Kejoro and Caster can't wait on who will strike the first blow.

Chris and the other were watching the whole thing when Rider suddenly urges Berserker to join the fray.

"I cannot join you at the moment, not until the young master gave me my order to do so. If he wishes me to fight then I will fight but right now it would seem we are going to observe things from here."

"That's right; it's not the time yet. But if you like, I can take care of you Master here for you while you go and have fun."

Rider just simply pauses for a moment and chuckle. He then said,

"Very well, I will take up your offer but I expect to see you in the battle after this, Berserker!"

Just before Saber and Lancelot could dealt the first blow towards the other something unexpected happened which disrupted the decisive fight between the knights.

"A chariot?"

Irisviel gasped as she saw the approaching vehicle that threatened to destroy the warehouse. Bolts of lightning accompany the arrival of the glorious vehicle pulled by bulls and those who were in the middle decided to step away from the mad way of approach of a Servant.

"Put your weapons to rest, for I, Iskandar, King of Conquerors, have arrived!"

As Rider announced his name proudly, to which Kejoro and Caster just sighed. Doing a faceplant on the dirt is not enough to express how idiotic the Servant was. No sane Servant will ever reveal his or her identity boldly in front of other Servants. That is just like asking for a suicide. The tense air that is filling the warehouse is diffused for a moment as Iskandar introduced himself, conquering the tense atmosphere that filled the entire warehouse.

"Y-You big dummy!"

Rider's Master moan at dismay at the action that Rider just did.

"Wow, Onii-san. You have a very interesting Servant there. Not many would announce their identity like and then not expect an outcome from it. His either brave or just simply a fool who indulge in the enjoyment of a battle…"

"That's quite cold there. Even then, now that everyone knows who he is, this could cause trouble."

Moan the boy once again as he just look on a nervous feeling. But Chris on the other hand was keeping a level headed and a cool mind. He needed to assess the situation at hand and make sure that every Servant was on the vicinity.

"_The only Servants that are here are Saber, Lancer, Rider and Berserker. Caster seems to be in hiding. Well, Caster isn't well adept in combat, so no complaining about that."_

As Chris further observes the vicinity, he notices a figure that was hiding in the shadow. He then silently said,

"That is…"

"_Not surprising as I expected…Assassin. I was right. Kotomine Kirei wasn't out of the game just yet, neither is his Servant but there was something off about the one that was making his appearances here an obvious one. It's like he's only here to observe and by the amount of mana his giving off…I could tell, this was another sprit summon by the real Assassin and if that's the case…where is the real Assassin?"_

Chris thought to himself. All the while, the real Assassin was still observing the battle as he saw the newcomer, Rider approach the battle and announcing his ability.

"Hmm, this one isn't beating around the bush. He purposely one to make his identity known. His either brave or foolish. What do you think, Master and Master of Archer?"

"Whatever his reason for doing so is of none of my concern. A mongrel like him shouldn't even have called himself a king. His existence is nothing compare to me."

Assassin raises his eyebrow a little and simply smirks and continues on looking at the battle.

After Rider got off his chariot, he then announce by saying,

"All you noble knight in front of me! I wish to fight the two of you! Come at me at once and give me the enjoyment of battling a knight!"

After Rider finishes his sentences, suddenly another newcomer came into the fray to join the fight but he was standing on the lamp post as if he was highest being there. He then look at Rider and said,

"Interesting proposal you got there, Rider. But you are in no doubt in my mind, a lesser being declare yourself a King! ...How presumptuous! I AM the one and only true King!"

Rider merely gave him a deadpanned expression and said,

"I'm not sure what is your problem in me being a king, young one. But I assure I am a King."

Said Rider as he scratches his cheek. The newcomer continue to view Rider with discuss.

"Cretin! How dare you declare yourself king when you are nothing more than a mere lesser king! I am the one who reign amongst King!"

All the while that was happening; suddenly Chris made his appearances after making one big leap into the center of the battle. He was putting on his hoodie so no one can see his face. Except for Rider who already saw his face. The only thing that was visible was his mouth. Even though both of his eyes was shining in blue light. Everyone who was there became silent at Chris sudden appearances. Even Kiritsugu and Maiya couldn't help but pause at the mysterious newcomer that came out of nowhere. It was the same for Kirei and Tokiomi who was watching from a distance but Assassin simply smirk at the newcomer that came during the heat of the moment. After a short while, Chris then approach the proclaim one and only king slowly and slightly bows his head as a sign of respect.

"Good day, my humble king. I cannot help but feel intrigue with what you said, because judging by your word…you must have come from a time when you are the first King of mankind first ever civilization. Hence your belief in what you just said to Rider."

The newcomer raises an eyebrow at Chris's hypothesis that was pretty accurate given his history. Chris then continues.

"My humble king, you feel way older and superior than anyone here. Rider, you came from an era that has many kingdom and war wherein our King here came from a time where there was only one king of the world then. So, your belief have already clash due to this fact alone."

The newcomer then smirks and said,

"You are highly perceptive child. Indeed, it is as you say! I am the king of Kings. I am the ONE true King!"

He boomed for emphasis. Chris then let out a smirk and chuckle a little. Seeing this reaction, the newcomer made an angry expression and said in a low menacing tone.

"What is so funny, child? Do you find my remark funny?"

After a while, Chris then just looks at him with a teasing expression and said,

"No, my humble king. But thanks to that…I now know who you are, Archer. Or should I say King of Heroes…Gilgamesh."

Upon hearing his name called out, Archer's killing intent quickly rose at its peak.

"You insolent insect! How dare you make a fool out of me?! You! A mere lowly being made fun of me! Unforgivable! For such insolent, your punishment shall be your death!"

He then summons what seems to be his Noble Phantasm. Multiple swords exiting out what seems to be a portal from another dimension. But even then, Chris continue to look without flinching an inch.

"I admire your bravery, child! But even you cannot escape from my Gate of Babylon! Watch as I pierced your body and that insolent king all over. Die!"

He then unleashes a barrage of sword that was travelling at high speed. Rider certainly can protect himself but he knows, even if that kid has high amount of mana, he was still defenseless against that that high speed moving bullet of sword. Rider couldn't reach him in time and eventually the swords pierced the place where Chris was standing. Everyone was shock to see Archer mercilessly shoot the ground where Chris was standing. After a while, he finally stops his assault. The thick smoke made from the attack made it impossible to see what happened to the kid. Archer couldn't care less. To him, he merely crushes another insect that insulted him and that was that but as the smoke finally clear…there was no body. In fact, Chris has mysteriously disappears.

Everyone was trying to see where he had gone too until they saw he was on top of one of the sail from the ship but standing beside him was Berserker. He manages to rescue Chris moments before that bullet of sword could hit him. Rider's Master was relieved to see him still alive. For him, killing a kid was a bit too much and that was against his code and ethic to see a child getting killed mercilessly. Irisviel almost collapse to the ground but was supported by Saber. She was shock thinking that a child around her daughter's age was about to die in front of her. But fortunately, today, that was not to happen.

Chris just look up at Berserker and just said,

"You know I could have dodged that."

"Even so. I cannot allow you to be in harm's way, I made an oath to you family and friends at home that I would bring you alive and I intend on doing that."

Chris just pauses at the moment and just smile at his Servant. Chris really does lucky to have Berserker by his side. But then, Archer releases more of his Gate of Babylon on them. But, Berserker was quick to add and summon out the True Longinus. He spins the spear at high speed that it manage to block all the bullet that was aim at him and Chris.

As the other Masters and Servants witness this, they notice that the spear looks different than your average spear and then it came to mind. Lancer was to first to say it.

"That…but it can't be. Could it be real?"

Saber who was witnessing the battle caught up to Lancer's surprise expression.

"What is it, Lancer? Do you also find that spear something out of the ordinary."

Lancer just looks at her with a stern expression and then said,

"I recognize that spear anywhere. Not just because I belong in the Lancer's class but also the mere fact it's legend is known even in my time. That, Saber is none other than the Spear of Destiny…"

With this revelation, Saber almost gasped. In her time, the Spear of Destiny was a phantasmal object on par with the Holy Grail in terms of legend. She knows that, the spear was used by Saint Longinus to stab the Son of God on the side and thus it was also called God Slayer. And the first thing in his mind was that the Servant that saves the kid was perhaps Saint Longinus himself. Then Saber ask Lancer,

"Could that Servant be…? Saint Longinus…?"

"No…after watching his attires; it's safe to say he's not Saint Longinus. He's armor is way different from that of Longinus's era. His armor is more suited to be on your era."

Upon further inspection, she realizes that Lancer was right. The armor Berserker was wearing looks more like the armor that came from her time but she was having difficulty identifying who it could was.

Meanwhile, Archer continues to release more of his Gate of Babylon at Berserker but all attempts to hit him was futile. And now, Berserker was close enough to launch a close range attack on him. In a last attempt to dodge the incoming spear, Archer tried to retaliate by blocking the spear with a sword he pulled out from the Gate but upon impact the sword shattered to pieces and the spear manage to hit him by the elbow. Wounding him.

Archer almost screams out in pain. The pain the spear inflicted felt like hot burning sensation that was almost unbearable. He then puts a distance between him and another upcoming attack from Berserker. He then looks angrily at Berserker then back at the spear his holding.

"What kind of weapon is that?! None of my attacks are working and yet that spear manages to destroy each and every one that I called out!"

Chris then landed beside Berserker while putting on a calm expression.

"That, Archer was none other than the Spear of Destiny which is also called True Longinus. The one who wielded this weapon is granted the power to not only demolish any known form of powerful weapon even the Noble Phantasm. Only a weapon of equal property or higher can counter this legendary spear. And here's a tip for you... it is also called God Slayer and being half-god, you're as much vulnerable to this weapon more so than you could have imagine. And in the hand of a powerful Servant like Berserker here, we clearly had the upper-hands here and you don't…"

Upon that explanation, Archer's anger was clearly at its peak now as he declares.

"Very well, mongrels! I will decimate you and your Servant from Oblivion!"

As Archer said that, his body started to glow in blood red colors. Chris and Berserker were embracing themselves for an incoming attack but before any of them could do anything, Archer suddenly pauses. He then angrily said,

"You think to order a King's withdrawal?! You have nerve, Tokiomi!"

He then withdraws all his power and weapon but not before he looks at the two duos with eyes filled with malice and hatred.

"Mongrels! See that you days are number and when the time comes I will ripped out that heart of your! Brat!"

And with that, he was gone. After a moment of silence, Chris then shrugged his shoulder and said,

"Oh oh…Relationship between those two is going to be strained from now on. Tokiomi-san really will have to work hard to get Archer good in his grace again. Angering a King from his time is close to asking to be executed as they can do anything they want to their offender. For Tokiomi-san to order his withdrawal in his loss greatly angers him even more than we do as this injured his pride as a king and as a God. Controlling him would be hard from now on as he's the type of Servant with the highest rank in Independent Action. But from the looks of thing, Archer won't show up for quite some time. "

"You sure, young master?"

Chris just nods his head at Berserker's question.

"Yes. He'll be angry so unless Tokiomi-san can calm him down... Archer's going to be his problem from now on and how he can solve that problem would be an act of miracles."

"So, what now?"

Rider suddenly came out to them and asks the duo that question. Chris simply said.

"Well, for now it's best that we withdraw for the night. There's no point in continuing anyway and I can tell your mood in battle has been completely sap away."

"Yep, you're right about that one, kid. Oh well, might as well go home anyway. Let's go home for now, boy!"

Rider called out to his Master who came running.

"Coming!"

Chris then look towards Saber and Lancer's direction and said to them.

"What will you two do? There's no point in continuing and even if we do that I've already got what I wanted. So, I suggest a retreat for now."

"You dare ask me to retreat? Such an act is unacceptable amongst knight!"

Chris just shrugged his shoulder.

"Look, I don't care what your opinion of chivalry is but like I said there's no point in continuing. Besides, you're injured. And I believe that wound won't heal as long as yellow spear isn't destroy and I don't think it be wise to take on an opponent in your condition. Anyway, we'll continue this battle another time"

"The kid's right. There's no point in us fighting any more than we have to. My Master already gave me the order to withdraw."

He then sighs as if he was disappointed.

"But I hope to fight you again, King of Knights."

And with that, he then vanishes.

"Then I believe this is where we will part ways, King of Knights and Master of Berserker and Berserker. Boy, do you have anything to command to me? Speak up."

He lifted up the boy by the collar who formerly held on for his life, and now he saw him comically unconscious.

"Sheesh, I wish he could man up a little."

He quipped with a sigh. He then hoisted up his chariot, and accompanied by lightning, they flew away. After waving goodbye, Chris and Berserker continue to set their gaze at Saber and a woman who seems to be an Einzbern. Chris knows this through his knowledge from studying the history of the Grail war.

"So this is the Holy Grail War?"

Irisviel mused as she saw those events. Heroes from every era had gathered. Five Servants appeared, or so she felt, as there was another one who she felt was watching from the sidelines, obviously making their appearance known to them. But for some reason, Magi and Servants, including Saber, had not noticed it. It reeks of an aura unknown to any other person but her. This is the only conclusion that she can arrive at. There is a Caster watching nearby. But she dismissed her own thoughts first as she watched Saber's left arm.

Saber looked at it and sighed.

"It hurts, I know. Unless I defeat Lancer, I cannot undo the curse in my left hand, thus serving as a disadvantage in my fights against other Servants."

Then Chris enters the fray and said

"Not much that you can't do then. Unless, you're really determine to rid yourself of that curse then I suggest you beat Lancer the next time you two meet."

"Who are you, kid? I can't tell you are no civilian and yet it is hard for me to believe that you are a Master and if so why are you in this war?"

Chris just looks at Saber and said,

"That reason is the only thing I may keep. Your reasons are yours to keep alone and I keep mine. You may be a king but to me you are nothing but the obstacle I see in surviving this war. So, don't go asking me that question again. You're not my friend. Let's go, Berserker."

And with that, Chris summons a magic circle and both duos disappears from sight, leaving Irisviel and Saber the only pair left standing there.

Meanwhile, back at Chris home base. He was sitting in his desk thinking until Berserker came in. He came standing by Chris side and then asks him.

"What now, young master?"

"Now, this is where the real battle starts, Berserker."

Said Chris with determination in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

Hey there, fellow readers. I'm sorry for the delay but I have been incredibly busy with part time job and college but I sincerely apologize for delaying all of you. But I thank you for all the supports that you have given me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give me your thought on this chapter as it helps me a lot in making the stories. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome, fellow readers to the fifth chapter of High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer. In the last chapter, Chris and Berserker finally faces their first battle at the harbor and after a moment of clashes with a hostile Servant called Archer who in fact reveal by Chris was in fact the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. The battle was short live as nearby Masters order the retreat of their Servants prompting Chris to also call it a day and now let us see what duo would face next. Without further delay, enjoy.

**Chronicles Five: Continues Night**

In an empty large sewer, copious amounts of red liquid are littered all over the place. His failed "artworks" are placed in trash cans, while his more notable ones are hung up like an umbrella. A true artist does not stay on one design after all. He must encompass the different types of artworks in order for him to become a true artist of life. He does not see the Assassins lurking at every corner of his dark room in his pure bliss. As per usual, he tested his design on one of his live subjects of art, all the while her screams serve as opera music to his ears.

His knife fully crafted the musical instrument with such skill that can rival most of the Renaissance era stone sculpture experts. He is now about to finish his art when Caster came in. He does not look pleased in any way. Not too long after the battle at the harbor, Caster requested to Uryuu that he wishes to meet his holy virgin, Jeanne. And by the looks of thing, Uryuu knows he was in a sour mood. Caster now holds one of his artworks with one hand and smashed it to a pillar like throwing away a soft cake that has gone wrong with the baking time.

"Mister, what's wrong?"

The artist, Uryuu Ryuunosuke asked, as he despaired over one of his arts being destroyed. Caster looked at him with hazed eyes, and he now proclaimed his request.

"Cursed you, God! You still intended to let my dear virgin to suffer her fate! No! I won't allow! I will show her! That no matter what vile deed committed, the grace of God is no longer at hands! Which is why, we need more! We need to pile up more! Until Jeanne will come back to her senses and recognize me, we shall pile up abomination after abomination!"

Caster desperately screamed. He now scratched his head, trying to understand what he is trying to do.

"So you say that quantity is better over quality then?"

Caster now came back to his senses and his eyes held a gleam of hope as he faced his Master, like a child has been rewarded with an ice cream from a prestigious ice cream store.

"Yes, we shall pile up more, until this one can't hold it in anymore! We shall sacrifice the eleven captive here and then we can supply ourselves later! We must act now before it's too late, Ryuunosuke!"

And with that, Caster leaves to sacrifice the other children that were lock in the cage. Uryuu, then look at the masterpiece that he works hard to made destroy in front of him earlier by Caster.

"Huh, what a waste…"

He sigh in disappointment but then suddenly he heard footstep coming from behind him and he looks back to see a familiar face coming.

"You two really did a good job on this place…I am most certainly impress. Now, as usual; I came here to take more supplies of mana from you if you don't mind?"

Uryuu just simply smirk at the person and then said.

"Well, do what you want, old man Zouken."

Meanwhile, after watching the battle unfold, Kotomine Kirei ordered Assassin send one of the summon Assassins to return to the field. As Kotomine ceased his ability and stopped the smell of winds blowing over the sea and the sense of assessing the battlefield, he returned to the basement of the church follow by Assassin. It has been a while since he got to know Assassin. The young man with the tan skin and white hair intrigue him many time throughout the day they spent together.

He still remember how surprise he was that day when he summons him. After the summoning, both him and his father was surprise to find a young figure coming out of the summoning circle and plus he was quite the religious type of person. While Kirei was discussing something from the gramophone, Kotomine Risei appeared out of nowhere as he stood next to Kirei. It was as if he was listening to Kirei report to Tokiomi about the battle. As soon as the battle ended, Kirei assumed his position as regulator, rapidly giving orders with his cellphone.

"…Mion district. Yes, the streets and storage next to the sea. Massive damage…Ah, ah. Alright. Mobilize the city rangers to clean up the battlefield…Use Plan D…I'll be depending on you for the on-site identifications…"

They have previously made arrangements with the police and the local government. Maybe on tomorrow's morning paper a completely distorted and glossed-over report on the tragic scene of the warehouses will appear. As he eyed his father from a corner of his eye, Kirei begins his analysis of the people who appeared in tonight's battle. The Clock Tower's elite magus, El-Melloi, has lost Alexander's artifact, of which he once possessed.

Tokiomi's spy had also once reported this. Alexander entered the Grail war as a Rider-class Servant, and his young Master seemed to be unusually connected with Lancer's Master. But…there is no doubt that Lancer's Master is El-Melloi. After Alexander's artifact had been stolen by a young man named Waver, he must have obtained the Heroic Spirit Diarmuid's artifact.

Many of the Servants have revealed themselves with the exception of Berserker. Through this battle, they can now see one of the biggest threat of this war, Saber have her left hand injured and unable to heal which will greatly affect the outcome of this war. However, through this battle, did they learn of a existence of the seventh and final Master, who show himself tonight. And with him, Berserker. But, this battle cost them advantages as the child reveal Archer's identity as Gilgamesh and automatically, Tokiomi loses his advantages.

Kirei then said to Tokiomi,

"I'm afraid I cannot confirm the true identity of that child that appears tonight other than the fact he possess immense mana level. That child was able to tell Archer's identity in mere question regarding him. On top of that his Servant… with their combination, I'm afraid they are the biggest threat of this war thus far… Both to you and Archer."

Then Tokiomi replied,

[Don't worry. We have at least one advantage left in our string. I believe I know who that child is. It's none other than that child name Chris Arclight. He and his mother claim that they were from another world and due to event that almost endangered their live; they were force to flee to this world. Not long after their arrival, she married to Matou Kariya and then you all know the rest.]

No doubt in his mind that Chris was the chosen Matou to be involve in this war and the mere fact that Zouken claim that his chosen artifact that was supposed to be a catalyst to summon Berserker got stolen and now said Servant was in the hands of a powerful Master like Chris. The image of Chris emerging victorious furiously made Tokiomi to throw the wine glass that was in his hand. He then thought to himself.

"_No matter what…I will be the victor! No way a mere child will beat me to reach Akasha! Just you wait, Chris Arclight…"_

**At Chris and Berserker Home-based**

Berserker was tidying up the place that has many of Chris's large collection of book piling up at the floor. Berserker knows that his Master loves to read book especially the one involving wisdom, philosophy, invention, creation, world related issues, magic, legend and all that. It impresses Berserker to no end that Chris was able to go all through this thick book in just a single day but what's more is the fact that his Master was terrifyingly smart. That brain of his has helped Masters and Servants at tonight's battle to identify the enemies Archer. Such information would be proven useful in case they were to go against him the next time they battle. But then he just realize that Chris hasn't eaten anything yet so he decided to go and wake him up.

He was standing in front of his door and gently knocks on it but no reply. After a few more knock, there was still no respond coming from his room.

"Young master, I'm sorry to intrude you on your sleep but I'm coming in."

As he enters, to his shock; Chris was no longer in his room.

"No…Young master! Where are you?!"

He tries checking his entire room but unfortunately there were no traces of his presence or mana for that, which causes to the Servant to slam his fist to the floor, hard. But just as he was about to think where his Master's whereabouts was, a letter suddenly appears in front of him. He quickly grabs in and read its contents.

**Berserker, if you're reading this letter then knows that I will be going out to patrol the city, alone... Something, tells me whatever happens tonight isn't over just yet. There is a chance I can bait out the real Assassin from the shadow if I made my appearances. My guts telling me, there's more to this secrecy than I thought. Trust me on this. I won't let myself get into trouble and I'll be home before you know it. **

**-Chris**

Upon reading the letter, he quickly crumbles it and instantly transformed into his suit of armor and rush out of the house and from the barrier. There was a lot of thing playing in his mind right now but if one thing were clear to him and that is the safety of his Master.

"If you think I'm just going to sit around here doing nothing then you're wrong, young master! When I find you, I'll give you a good lecturing after this!"

And with that, he made a huge leap towards the city.

Meanwhile, Chris was somewhere floating on top of the city. He carefully made his presence slightly noticeable for other Masters nearby to notice him but most of all he wants to ensure that Assassin was able to pick up his sense. To him, their good at that after all. But, so far…he couldn't detect the presence of any nearby Masters, let alone the Servant he wanted to find. He then looks at his left hand which contains his Command Spells.

"I'm sorry, Berserker. But if you were to come with me the possibility that Assassin won't made his move if he knows I wasn't alone in this situation. I need to take this risk to make sure that Assassin is indeed not only one."

He continues to monitor to the city when suddenly he saw a hotel building a distance away suddenly exploded.

"…What was that? Is it an attack from the other Masters and Servant but to do it with this many civilians…what are they thinking?!"

With that, Chris didn't waste any time and put on his hood to hide his identity.

**Half an Hour before the Explosion**

"You should have killed Saber when you had the chance, Lancer."

Kayneth scolded his "useless" Servant while a lady with crimson hair and admirable figure stepped in. She is the one who summoned the Servant Lancer since Kayneth found himself incompatible with the artifact in terms of origin of country. Her name is Sola–Ui Nuada–Re Sophia–Ri, the fiancé of Kayneth El–Melloi Archibald.

"My apologies, Master. I swear upon my honor as a knight that I will bring to you Saber's head."

Lancer sincerely uttered those words as he knelt down. Instead of forgiving him, Kayneth looked down on his honor as a knight even more.

"On your honor, you say? Don't just swear on it. I expect you to do it. And I expect you to do the same for the other Servants and if force their Masters. Have you been infatuated to only fight Saber?"

Kayneth scolded him. But then Kayneth could not help but think that not only Saber was their ultimate threat but the mere fact that the King of Heroes, Archer was in fact the Gilgamesh. He witness firsthand what Archer was capable of doing but then that mysterious child who suddenly appears out of nowhere was able to expose Archer's identity that easily and not to mention the monstrous mana level that child possess. No doubt, this information prof to be useful in their future fights with Archer. But what's more terrifying was the mere fact that child's Servant Berserker have full control of his ability plus if what Lancer reported to him was true than he possess one of the most powerful weapon this war has to offer. Just as he was deep in his thought, he was suddenly intruded by his fiance.

"Please take it easy on him, Lord El-Melloi. And I don't need to remind you that it is all because of me, your fiance, which summoned the Servant."

"Sola…"

She looked on to him with an annoyed look all over her face. But then she turned her glance to Lancer, and slowly but surely, she succumbed to the curse that is Lancer's charm. Granted, she did not enjoy her fiancé's political prestige, and so she wanted someone to just listen to her even for a second. That unconscious wish is soon fulfilled at the summoning of her Servant, Lancer. Kayneth just enjoyed the comforts of his own fortress while Sola–Ui looked on to him with indignant. The atelier of Kayneth El–Melloi Archibald spans up to twenty – four floors, a Magi labyrinth that guarantees the one entering it to never get out of it again. He is expecting a frontal attack on him after his Servant Lancer's weapon Gae Buidhe rendered Saber's wrist useless.

"Let him enjoy my atelier. And I assure you that I will make you swallow your words after this."

Kayneth beamed with pride as Sola–Ui is now not paying attention to him, but to Lancer, due to his curse of the Mystic Face. Diarmuid formerly has issues with the curse. It is because of this that Grainne betrayed her soon – to – be husband. All that he wishes now is to serve his lord and lady without any problems. But then, with Sola-Ui, he did not know that another one will be affected by his curse.

Unbeknownst to Kayneth, that way of think could cost him his very life as the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu has set up a little surprise for him and company. The plan is simple but precise. Plant C2s around specific areas, initiate a fire alarm, and after almost all of the people have evacuated, he will detonate the bombs. It will ensure the quick death of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, the esteemed professor of the school of the Clock Tower Organization. If there is one weakness that Magi have, it is their pride in the Craft.

"Kayneth Archibald! Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald!"

A bellboy was calling the name of one of the occupants of the hotel to strike their names out of the list to ensure that all of the occupants are evacuated.

"Here."

Kiritsugu replied. The bellboy saw him, but is unsure of this man in a black long coat. This is not the man that he had seen before. Something about this whole event is off. But before his instincts kicked in, Kiritsugu stared at him in the eyes, and concentrating his Magecraft on his vocal chords and his eyes, he replied in a casual voice as though he is that person.

"I am Kayneth El–Melloi Archibald, and have evacuated with my wife Ms. Sola–Ui Nuada–Re Sophia–Ri."

The bellboy just scratched his head, but now that he sees him as that person, he crossed out the name of Kayneth from the list of guests. As he now entered a secluded area, after checking for onlookers, he first called for Maiya using his cellular phone.

"Is Kayneth still there in the building?"

Kiritsugu asked.

"Affirmative."

Maiya emotionlessly replied as she saw Kayneth still there through her Steyr AUG. His pride in the Craft will now be the death of him as Kiritsugu replied.

"Good."

He then dropped the call, dialed another set of numbers, and he pressed the Send button. But that is not to call another person on the line. Rather, it is a code for triggering a blast from afar. The bombs are now at the supports of the building, waiting to explode. The bombs are also equipped with a remote device, to synchronize with the ignition. It is a blasting technique used by constructors to demolish an old building, and this is now Kiritsugu's way of appreciating for that kind of art: by modifying the remote detonator even further to fit into a cellular phone.

Many terrorists and modern demolition experts in his day will clench their teeth at the ingenuity of Kiritsugu, who proves to them that they are sorely outclassed in terms of art of demolition techniques. And so, with this, the whole hotel imploded, leaving nothing but ashes. People have now panicked as they saw the building suddenly succumbs to dust. Kiritsugu lit up his cigarette and went along the way. His trail of thought is now broken as he walked briskly away from the scene. As he saw the mother hugging the child, he felt a feeling that threatens with his logic.

"Have I gotten too soft?"

He himself is unsure why he evacuated the people first at the risk of the Magus knowing the trick. He can even bring down the building with the people still in it if he wanted to, based on his experiences in blasting techniques from both past and present. But then again Magi are prideful enough to leave their fortress, so setting off an alarm serves as a distraction to the Magi, forcing them to think that the Magus will launch a frontal attack. Back to his own thoughts, his will is now wavering, and he can't afford to have it now.

As he is snapped out of his thoughts by his cigarette causing a minor burn in his finger, he dropped the offending cigarette, crushed it underneath his foot, and then lit up another cigarette to ease his tension. As soon as he is now relieved from his shaking will, he just walked casually so as not to attract suspicions from other people and took a drag from his cigarette, before he opened up his cellular phone and called Maiya. But little did he know that, Chris was watching him through the crowd.

"_So that's the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. And to think he's the real Master of Saber. I pity her, since she isn't the type to play dirty like this guy. But even so, to think he actually plans this out well to take out Lancer's Master by blowing up a large section of the building but with minimum damage and no casualties among the civilians. For now, it's safe to say he isn't that desperate enough to take out innocent people just yet to reach his goal but we'll see."_

Chris then heightens his sense to hear the conversation between him and a woman he called Maiya.

"Now let see what other info you can offer me, Emiya…"

"Did the target left the building?"

"Negative,"

Maiya casually replied. Chris then thought.

"_It seems that both Lord El-Melloi and Lancer might have died from that explosion because even if they were to use a strong defense spell…it won't be enough to protect them not from that explosion nor that fall. But, even then…."_

Then suddenly, Chris suddenly sense another person through the phone and immediately just as Kiritsugu was about to order them to leave the vicinity, Chris could hear gunshot. Upon seeing Kiritsugu's reaction, he knows that Maiya was in danger. Could it be an enemy Servant or a Master? Chris wasted no time and quickly scan the area with his heighten sense, vision and hearing. He manages to track the mana of another quite a few distance from where he was. But he could reach there in time. Without wasting any more time, he went to a secure place with no people around and summons a magic circle. In mere seconds, he vanishes.

**Meanwhile at the Newly Constructed Fuyuki Shopping Centre**

"…Your senses are sharp, miss."

From behind the now still Maiya came a low, cold male voice. The voice echoed in the empty building of reinforced concrete, making it impossible to determine from whence it came. Maiya did not respond or ask questions. She only calmly used her sharp intuition to determine the enemy's location and pulled out the 9mm-caliber handgun from her belt. As for the other person in this place, the person who discovered Maiya's existence… no matter who it is, this reason alone is sufficient for him to become Maiya's target.

"…Hmm, it's also nice to have this kind of preparation."

The man hidden in the shadows said so in a mocking voice.

At that moment, something was tossed at Maiya's feet from the shadow of some pillar. Maiya immediately aimed her gun at the object and after making sure it was not dangerous, she pointed her gun back towards the place where the object was tossed from. But even so, Maiya still used her peripheral vision to watch the object that was tossed out.

The corpse of a small animal.

A bat. And judging from the CCD camera on the bat's abdomen, this is definitely the bat familiar Maiya sent out. This is the one that was placed by the Fuyuki church that she had lost communication with.

Then, without doubt, the one who deliberately tossed out the corpse of the bat can only be he. And the opponent seems to have no interest in concealing himself any longer. Slowly walking out from behind the pillar where he was hiding, he exposed himself to Maiya's line of sight and line of fire.

The man in front of him seemed filled with authority and pressure, wearing a pitch black frock. Maiya knows him.

"Kotomine, Kirei..."

"Oh? This should be the first time we've met. So how do you know who I am? Is it perhaps your precognition?"

Maiya, realizing her mistake, regretted it.

Kirei did not show the slightest bit of discomfort at facing Maiya's gun and continued on calmly.

"If that's so, then you should definitely know about a lot of other things too, right? This is a prime location for spying on Fuyuki Hyatt hotel's thirty-second floor; perhaps some very important person lives there?"

This time it was Maiya's turn to be silent. But her mind was filled with suspicion: as a Master... Kotomine Kirei should carefully hide himself, so why would he choose to show up here? What is his real intention?

On the other side, Kirei diverged his sight slightly outwards- landing on the position where the Fuyuki Hyatt hotel is now a pile of rubble. He stared intently for a while, then heaved a long sigh.

"Even so…was it really necessary to destroy the building too? To use this kind of tactics, can he still be called a magus? Or rather, maybe he shouldn't have been considered a magus to begin with?"

"..."

"This man…"

Maiya was suddenly surprised… he knows. He knows all about Emiya Kiritsugu. Just like how Emiya Kiritsugu knows Kotomine Kirei.

"Look at me rambling on and on here, miss. Why don't you say something- where is the man who should be here in your place right now?"

After being asked that, Maiya made a new judgment regarding Kotomine Kirei. This man in front of him must be killed.

The sound of Maiya's rapid fire rang out. Although the 9mm-caliber called the military bullet has a good ability to inflict damage, it is still not powerful enough. So in order to effectively kill the opponent, the key is to shoot the abdominal region three times consecutively. Compared to the small fatal point that can instantly cause death, attacking the position where it is easy to hit and inflict heavy damage seems more effective. This is the rule of killing by shooting.

Even so, Maiya's bullets did not strike the organs beneath the frock, but rather the hard concrete floor.

Even if Kotomine Kirei's evasive actions were of an unbelievable speed, they cannot be faster than the speed of sound of the bullets. But he determined Maiya's thoughts before she pulled the trigger and acted beforehand. What's amazing is Kotomine Kirei's judgment on tactics.

Predicting the moment of Maiya firing, and thus dodging the bullets. Even in the field of thaumaturgy, this is beyond the ability of the average person.

Not only that…

In that instant the person who turned to hide was not Kirei but Maiya. Her right hand was stained with blood, and the handgun that was supposed to be clutched in her hand fell to the ground with a metallic noise. And her surprise-filled eyes stared at the pillar she had been propping her back against. The keen edge that is suddenly sticking out from that pillar glints with a cold light.

The thin blade, longer than a meter, made one think of the weapons used in fencing; as a sword the hilt was very short. This is the projectile weapon used specifically by the executors in the Holy Church, called the "Black Key". Just now, this is what cut the back of Maiya's hand and made her drop her handgun. Kirei had simultaneously thrown this weapon and avoided the bullet.

Although it is a hand-tossed weapon, it had enough power to penetrate reinforced concrete. Even so, it only made Maiya drop her gun and did not contain the intent to take her life. To use such force on purpose, he probably wants to take away the opponent's weapon and at the same time destroy her morale. It's best to capture the other alive… after all, Maiya had not yet answered Kirei's question.

"Your movements aren't bad. Very sharp."

Kirei, who's holding the position of initiative after completely reversing the situation of attack and defense, spoke and walked over leisurely. And once again a Black Key appeared in his hands. The long blade of the Black Key is a semi-solid formed by prana, so while carrying it just holding the small hilt is sufficient. Nobody knows exactly how many Black Keys are hidden under Kirei's loose frock.

The Black Key, as one of the staple equipment's of the Holy Church's executors, has great power but is also very difficult to use. Someone who is able to use its power so skillfully must be a very strong expert. And Maiya seems to have encountered such a rare expert now.

Maiya is not a warrior, only a soldier. So to her there is no combat record worth boasting of, only the analysis of combat. The combat ability of Kotomine Kirei very obviously surpasses her own. In this situation where she has no equipment or advantageous terrain or tactics, admitting her defeat is wiser.

"What is it, Maiya? What happened?"

Kiritsugu's voice sounded in the earphones. It seems like the cellphone in her pocket is still keeping her in contact with Kiritsugu. But- Maiya now cannot respond. He can hear Maiya's voice. That horrifying executor's real goal is not Maiya but Kiritsugu. Kirei's judgment that Maiya was Kiritsugu's subordinate, carrying out every action based on Kiritsugu's instructions, was verified completely here.

"What's wrong? Not calling for help? Emiya Kiritsugu is nearby, right?"

Kirei no longer had a bit of doubt left when he said this name, because he is convinced that his judgment is correct. If Kiritsugu wants the Holy Grail, then he would definitely act tonight.

The effect of the curse of Diarmuid's Gáe Buidhe is easy to see. They have been mired into a very unfavorable situation with one of Saber's arms sealed off while the six remaining Servants are still in good condition. To the Einzbern camp, the most pressing matter is to eliminate the origin of the curse, Lancer, as soon as possible. So Kirei set up his net near Kayneth's dwelling, calmly awaiting the arrival of the ambushers.

But in the end he found not Emiya Kiritsugu but someone else. Yet Kotomine Kirei is certain that this person is acting based on Kiritsugu's instructions. So this woman he is facing right now is definitely the key to finding Emiya Kiritsugu. He can't kill her; it's best to capture her alive. As long as he can make her talk, it's fine. Even if he had to break her arms and legs.

After making a cruel judgment in his heart, Kotomine Kirei approached the woman's hiding place slowly. The opponent should be unarmed. The already disassembled assault rifle cannot be reassembled quickly enough, and the dropped pistol is far away. This match has already been decided.

But what stopped Kotomine Kirei was an impediment beyond his expectations. A marble ball was suddenly thrown from behind him and quickly responding to the attack, he slices it into two but bad moves. The marble ball suddenly shines into a bright light temporally blinding him. Maiya quickly uses this chance to quickly escape with haste. Although Kotomine Kirei tossed a Black Key in the direction of the noise, he did not hit the target. The instinct of an executor who's been through countless battles told him that he could not move carelessly in the current predicament.

Kotomine Kirei held Black Keys in both hands, not daring to let his guard down the slightest, and surveyed his surroundings while waiting for his sight to return. But by the time his sight restores, Maiya managed to escape in these mere seconds. Only he was left. Realizing he was the only person left in this empty building, Kirei grunted and put away his Black Keys. He did not have any intention of pursuit. He then approach the marble ball that he mistakenly slices in half. Upon further inspection, he could deduce that this was filled with light magic and upon breaking the marble ball; the intense light would be release in the surrounding area which not only blinds the enemy but making them unable to predict anything while being affected by the light.

It wasn't tossed by that woman, because if he had found that she had moved in the slightest then he would've thrown a Black Key to stop her. This had been tossed behind him by someone else to help that woman escape. Of course, there shouldn't be anyone else inside this building. If that's the case, then the marble ball should have been tossed in from outside the building.

Kirei walked to the edge of the building, ignoring the wind tugging at his frock… and looked down.

Around the rubble of the former Fuyuki Hyatt hotel, there aren't any buildings that can stand shoulder to shoulder with this one. The distance from ground level to this position is at least a hundred and fifty meters. It'd be hard to aim at this position precisely even with a long range weapon. Not to mention a hand tossed a marble as small as this. It's a cosmic farce for someone to toss that up from ground level.

But Kirei was, after all, an executor who has hunted many strange magi before. He was already thoroughly used to facing enemies who were beyond common sense. To him, this level of strangeness didn't have anything that was worth being surprised over.

Somewhere below him existed the magus who stopped him.

As long as this was confirmed, then he has gained something tonight.

At the same time, Kirei felt the breath of the strange form concealed beside him. Assassin suddenly appeared before him. The young man then stands beside his Master and simply looks at his gloomy face. Kirei then held out the half cut marble to him and said.

"Assassin, what do you make of this?"

Assassin took the half cut marble and examines it in his hand.

"Whoever thrown this marble wasn't the man you're looking for. In fact, the mana contain in this marble is too different from the one found in Saber."

Kirei then gave a surprise look. He thought it was no doubt Emiya Kiritsugu that thrown the marble ball and save the woman but turns out it was a different person. Assassin then continues.

"Whoever this person was is a good one. He manages to chance and alter the form of his or her mana to make it hard for me to identify who it is. Anyway, Master. I've receive urgent report from one of the summoned Assassin."

Meanwhile, Maiya manage to make it all the way to the street and into the safety of the crowd. And not long after, she spots Kiritsugu running towards her direction after calling him of her location.

"Thanks for getting me out of that tight spot, Kiritsugu. I would've been a goner had you not tossed that flash bang at Kotomine."

Kiritsugu stare blankly at Maiya until he said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but I just got here when I receive your call telling me you have escaped from Kotomine. I thought you manage to outrun him."

With this news, Maiya couldn't believe her eyes and said.

"Then, if it wasn't you that thrown that flash bang…then who did?"

"I don't know but whoever did it, must know where we are and what we were doing here but I'm just glad that you're at least save."

With that, the two of them decided to call it off for the night.

Meanwhile not far from there, a figure was tossing one of the same looking marble balls up in the air and then catches it. He then looks at the location where Kirei and Assassin was and simply smile.

"Looks like at least I got something out from this search. Now that I know who the real Assassin is…this might make things easier for us."

Floating high above the city was none other than Chris. He was able to distract Kirei with his marble and through this he was able to get what he wants. Making his nighttime search worth his while.

"_And now, I need to find out what his relationship with Tokiomi-san and what are they planning through working together."_

Moments later, Berserker manages to find Chris and sure enough Chris got the lecturing after leaving his Servant behind and risking the safety of his life. But now that Chris is just one step closer in unrevealing the conspiracy going on between Tohsaka Tokiomi and the Church.

**Author's Note:**

Hey there, fellow readers. I once again thank you for all the support and the time you've all spent on reading this fan fiction. Once again, please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome once again, fellow readers to the sixth chapter of High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer. In the last chapter, Chris has begun his own investigation on recent event happening in the city and through luck has found out who the real Assassin is by following the trail of Kotomine Kirei who was tracking down Emiya Kiritsugu and now after saving Kiritsugu's assistant Hisui Maiya form Kirei and with this gaining some information as well, Chris must find out what his intended plan is with Tohsaka Tokiomi. And without further ado, enjoy.

**Chronicles Six: Encounter**

Chris was sitting at the table in the living room of him home base while looking at a few letters he had written down on tonight's event. Berserker was also there analyzing the data he just receives from the Aozaki families regarding Kotomine Kirei and Tohsaka Tokiomi. After going through the data, he told Chris of the content.

"Young master, it seems I have found something interesting that you might want to look up."

He hand over the data to Chris and after going through all of it, Chris then puts down the paper and just smile.

"So, it makes sense now. Kotomine Kirei is the apprentice of Tokiomi-san but that's not the only thing that connects those two which without a doubt has something to do with Kirei announcing his suppose defeat and gaining protection from the Church."

"What do you mean, young master?"

Chris looks at Berserker while closing his eye and then he finally said.

"This is a plot that has been plan out from the beginning before the war began. I know from a fact that, Tokiomi-san is the type of magus that wants to reach Akasha but to do so…he needs to win the Grail. And here's where Kirei's role comes in. By faking his defeat and hiding his real Servant, Assassin…Kirei is ordered to use these advantages to spy on the other Masters and Servant and by doing so this could give Tokiomi-san the advantage he needs to know of the current Masters and their Servants activity, behavior and the way their battles go. So far, they plan this out well for them but from the looks of thing only one Master might be aware of this scheme aside from us."

"And that Master happens to be the man you just met tonight?"

Chris nods his head.

"The Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. No doubt that man has seen through their deception but without Saber to properly back him up, he had no choice but to blow up that entire building to kill Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and to ensure that the curse wound that was inflicted by Lancer Gae Buidhe has been lifted. Whether this plan works or not depend on whether or not Saber's wound was able to heal. But what intrigue me the most was that Kirei was there when that happened. No doubt he's after Kiritsugu. But for that reason, I'm not sure why. But no doubt in my mind, Kirei will once again try and find Kiritsugu when he has the chance."

There was silence for a moment and then Chris stood up from his chair.

"Come one, Berserker. We got someplace to go."

"Can't we just do it tomorrow? It's almost midnight now and I don't think children should stay up this late."

Chris just looks at Berserker with an annoyed look and then said.

"Look, you coming or not? If you won't, I don't mind going by myself."

"Wait! I'm going."

Chris just gave him Berserker a small smile.

"Good, then let's go."

"Where are we going, young master?"

"Where we going is up to them if they accept what we're going to offer to them."

At this word, Berserker was confuse as to who is this people that his Master was mentioning but he'll soon find out as Chris called out a magic circle and in an instant they vanish.

**Meanwhile **

Waver and Rider had just came back after going through some bookstore that might help them know more about the Servant Archer or better yet Gilgamesh.

"Boy, you sure brought a lot of book regarding that arrogant king. You sure reading about him can change anything?"

"Well, you know what they use to say, "Know your enemy". We better use this chance to know who this Gilgamesh dude it, beside that kid just helps us make our job easier by identifying what class he was and what his identity is so I can just let this slip by."

Currently, Waver was living at the Mackenzie Residence who he put a spell to disguise himself as their grandson but little did he know that the couple were aware that he was not their grandson because the spell didn't work but they were all too glad to have Waver and Rider living with them and to keep the couple company. By the time they got home, Waver opens the door and notice that living room was dark.

"Did they go to bed? Well, it is quite late, so maybe they are sleeping."

But, when he opens the switch to the living room. What await Waver and Rider truly surprises them. Sitting on one of the couch was none other than Chris. Waver immediately drop all the book he was carrying to the floor and he started to mutter something.

"Y…yo…yo…"

"Yo, I thought I paid the two of you visit. Sorry for coming this late but it's urgent that I need to see you guys to discuss something with you."

But as he finish his sentence, Waver was still muttering the word that he was having a hard time trying to say.

"Boy? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Then…

"It's you! How did you get here?! Why did you get here?! What is it that you want?! But most of all, what have you done to the Mackenzie's?!"

"Relax. I put a little spell on them to make them go to bed. What? Is it that hard to grasp the fact I'm also a mage like you? Though I did a better job at doing so… Waver Velvet-nii-san."

Upon hearing his name being called, the boy couldn't help wondering how Chris knew his name.

"You…! How come you know my name?! I've never told you my name before?"

"Well, after we retreated from our battle at the harbor… I decided to investigate the background of every known Masters that was there but most of all I found out you were the one who I could easily get along with. Listen, I know that this might be sudden but I hope the two of us could work together in this war."

Rider then step out in front of Waver and said.

"Child, what you are proposing is good but I have learnt through numerous battle that such trust especially in an all-out war like this that you can't trust anyone even if his you're comrade. Besides, the boy and me barely know you and you already know our identity. We don't even know if you're a spy for th/e other Master at that fact."

Chris just smile at Rider's explanation and just stood up from where he sat and then called out Berserker. Rider then put on fighting stance in case they were ready to fight but in fact things turn out differently. Berserker was asked by Chris to take out his helmet and he did revealing his beautiful face but pale looking eyes due to the Mad Enhancement. Chris then said,

"This is Lancelot, Knight of the Lake. I'm well aware that Waver-san there is quite familiar with his legend and what becomes of him."

Waver couldn't believe his eye that Lancelot was Berserker. To him, Lancelot was a legendary figure that could match any known knight of his time and that was the reason why he was called the Noblest and Strongest of Knight. To think that a young boy like Chris actually have him for a Servant. They really are something. But what comes next surprise if not shock both him and Rider. Chris suddenly sprouts a bright golden wing from his right and then a bat like wing on his left.

"You're…what are you…?"

"…."

After the two separates wing seemingly disappears from behind him, it was Chris turn to speak.

"…My name is Chris Arclight Lucifer. I'm a hybrid born from the mix of an Arch Angel and the daughter of a Lucifer princess. I promise mother to never show my real identity to anyone but it is important that I gain both of your trust in order to reach an understanding and through that being allies. By doing this, not only am I risking my real existence but also my mother and siblings. So, I hope this much can make you trust me."

Waver and Rider were speechless. They didn't know what to say but Chris then said to them.

"So, shall we discuss about the matter that I wish to share with my allies?"

Moments later, Chris have now finish discussing the recent event that transpire tonight and how Assassin was in fact still alive and was now spying on the other Masters and Servants. But Chris also told them, the alliances between the Church and Tokiomi Tohsaka. Waver was the first to say what was on his mind.

"So, let me get this straight. You mean to tell us that not only is this guy name Kirei is still in the game with his Servant but he's also ask to spy on us active Master in order for them to know of our strength and weaknesses. And the Master of Archer is also in cahoots with this matter."

Chris just nods his head in saying 'yes'. Then it was Rider turn to speak.

"Whatever their scheme is, I think it's too cowardly. They want to spy on us to make sure that we battle each other until one pair remains and after that this Tokiomi person will let Archer dealt the finishing blows to us and after that they will take the Grail for themselves."

"In any case, my Master has also concluded that there isn't one Assassin but more of them so right now, they might be spying on us. So, we have to be weary of our movement but also our action."

"But if that's the case, won't they would already know your identity that you just showed to us?"

Chris looks at Waver and then makes a small smile.

"Don't worry, Waver-san. I place a barrier outside and inside of the house just in case. So, if anyone that this barrier identifies as an enemy tried to enter or escaped…they will be disintegrated like flies caught in a zapper. Plus, they can't hear anything nor see what's going inside the house. So, were safe."

"Wow, you're really awesome to be able to place such powerful barrier even for your age. I mean look at me…I can't even do a simple thing like provide enough mana for Rider…let alone place a barrier like that."

The room became quite for a moment until Chris stood up and when to Waver's side. Waver didn't understand what Chris was doing until he felt a light tap on the shoulder.

"Chris-kun…what are you…?"

Then suddenly Waver felt his whole body hot for some reason.

"Chris-kun?! What are you doing?! Stop!"

Rider almost stood up to protect Waver but Berserker stop him on his track. Berserker said to him.

"Just wait and see."

Rider couldn't help but continue to look on as his Master was struggling with the pain that was flowing throughout his body but not long after that the pain Waver was feeling began to subside. After calming himself for a moment, he looks at Chris with an angered expression.

"What the hell did you do to me, Chris-kun?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Chris then raises an eyebrow as if he finds his remark an insult.

"Now that's kind of rude, don't you think? And here I was, doing my ally a favor by sharing some of my mana to you."

"What? ...You shared your mana to me…?"

Chris nods his head while continuing his word.

"I gave you enough amount of mana to ensure Rider is capable of continuing to use his ability for a whole week. So, you should be grateful."

"But…but why go so far?"

Waver was still dumbfounded as to why Chris would risk giving his mana to someone like Waver when all he could have ever done so far was complain and accused Chris for something he didn't intend to do. But Chris just said to him,

"Look, Waver-san. I know this reason may sounds straightforward and dumb but I need your help and Rider to survive this war. I in truth have no desire whatsoever to win the Grail in the first place. I was chosen by mistake. But now that I'm here, I thought to myself…might as well fight than to see my love one die in my place… but I assure you that I only want to come back alive from this war and be with everyone again….their all waiting for me."

Both Waver and Rider was silence until Rider said.

"But, even if you have no desire to win this war, child. We Servant and I'm also mentioning Berserker came to this world in order to get our wish granted. We don't just fight for your sake but we also want to fight for our sake as well. Not that me and the boy here don't want to help you but you might want to considered if Berserker wishes to back out from all this just to get you back home safe and sound."

"Rider…!"

"Don't worry, I understand what he means. Rider, it's true that both you and Waver-san have your own desire to win the Grail but I assure you…what Berserker wants…even I can grant it. What Berserker wants is the in fact the only thing that only I can grant. So, please…I ask of you once more. Please become my allies!"

Chris slightly bows his head while begging to both Waver and Rider.

"Young master…"

Then Waver just stood up and went to Chris that was still bowing his head. Then, Chris saw a hand reach out to him. Chris slowly raised his head and can see Waver smiling at him. Chris just smiles back and grab Waver's hand in a handshake manner.

"Thank you, Waver-san."

"Think nothing of it. In fact, I should thank you. You just made me realize that there are still good people like you. Plus, I can't say no to a kid who's ten times younger than me can I? But, at least from now on I hope we can get along, Chris-kun."

Then, Rider just laughs as if he finds the two new friends a warm sight to see.

"Well, this is unexpected but if the boy wishes it then counts me in! I'm also counting on you to help us as well, child!"

With this, the alliance between the two young Masters and the two powerful Servants has been formed.

Meanwhile, at the Kotomine Church, one man seemingly speaks to no one, but he continued speaking, as though he has an audience. They have now found out about the murderous Caster roaming around the city together with his Master, and decided to put up a mission for the meantime, as the secrecy of the war is being threatened to be exposed.

"For the one who will defeat Caster, I will grant him an additional Command Seal as a prize."

Kotomine Risei proclaimed, revealing his Command Seals on his right hand that the former Masters have in the duration of the last three wars, and was passed on to him by the former overseer of the War.

"Now, if you don't have any questions, you may leave. Though I don't think anyone will ask any."

"Father, are you sure about this?"

Kirei asked his father about it, knowing the possibility of someone that will benefit the prize aside from them. But Risei knew about the matter more than him. After all, an alliance is in place between the Kotomine Church and the Tohsaka clan being made effective by Tohsaka Tokiomi.

"We will let the other Masters and Servants chase him for a time."

He mused as he drank water from a glass.

"After all, no one can resist an additional Command Seal. Besides, we can make the other Masters desperate, seeing as they will lose control of their Servant once all of the three Command Seals are exhausted. The most notable one is that Lancer and his Master are still alive if the arrival of his familiar is any indication."

He now placed the glass gently on the table and stood up, adjusting his collar.

"After all Masters and Servants have exhausted themselves, Archer will deal the final blow."

When that was finished Kirei left his Father only to find Archer in his room.

"Gilgamesh."

He said looking at the Servant who was laying on the couch. Assassin made his appearances beside Kirei as if he was guarding him from Archer.

"Calm down, Assassin. I'm only here enjoying myself. I have no desire to fight you or your Master."

After saying that, Assassin lower his guard and allow Kirei to pass him. Kirei then ask Archer,

"What are you doing here, Archer?"

Ignoring his question, Archer continues to savor the glass of wine on his hand and said.

"There are far fewer bottles here than in Tokiomi's room but of higher quality."

Archer said as he drank a glass of wine from Kirei's wine stash. Well technically speaking the executioner wasn't a drinker at all, as he collects wine vintages as a hobby of his, though if he were any other collector he would be having a fit at the Servant going through his stash like that. Then it was Assassin's turn to ask him.

"What is it that you want? King of Heroes."

Assassin said as he eyed Archer. Kirei hold out one of his hand to signal Assassin to calm down. Seeing this, Archer continues to said,

"Apparently there are others in this war with an abundance of time on their hands."

At this Kirei said.

"What do you mean?"

To which Gilgamesh replied.

"Otherwise why would a Master of the church go wondering about at night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The Executioner said, denying the fact that he went out that night searching for Kiritsugu.

"Are you perhaps dissatisfied with your current Master, Gilgamesh?"

"Tokiomi summoned me to this world and maintains my form, plus he has showed my courtesy worthy of my station, so I decided to work with him for the time being, but I never expected him to be so dull."

The blonde haired Servant said.

"So you are dissatisfied with your current Master."

Kirei confirmed to which the Servant replied.

"Heh, he wants to reach Akasha, the root of all things, what an idiotic and foolish plan that would no doubt fail"

"What do you mean?"

Kirei said to which the servant replied

"What I mean Kirei is that there is only one way that I know of to reach Akasha."

"What?"

"…"

Kirei said as he was curious at just what Gilgamesh was going to say while Assassin kept himself silent.

"Tell me Master of Assassin, do you remember that child that entered the Grail War earlier this night?"

"You mean the boy name Chris? What of him?"

Archer then looked at his glass and said.

"It is unfortunate that our first encounter was quite that hostile but now that I think about it, don't you find him interesting?"

"Well, he manages to know your identity just by asking you a few questions regarding yourself. It shows that he is no mere child."

Archer took another sip of the wine and continues.

"It is unfortunate as I said but that doesn't change the fact he caught my interest. And I assure you, not many can do that to me often. But pretty much I can see a glimpse of that sheer will and power in his eye. But, then again…you have also caught my interest nonetheless. Tell me, Kirei. If you were to win the Grail what would you wish for?"

"Me?"

This unexpected question had caught Kirei off-guard

"…Nothing. I have no wish for the Grail to grant."

"Come on now, you seriously think I would believe that, the Holy Grail only calls Masters that have a genuine wish they want granted. I bet even that child knows what wish he wants to be granted. If not, he won't bother to show up tonight and face me with that Servant of his."

Archer said to the Master of Assassin as he waited for his reply.

"So they say, but why would the Grail choose me of all people for this battle, I have no ambitions, or desires that I can name."

Kirei said to the Servant. To which the King of Heroes replied,

"No desire you say, then why don't you just wish for something like joy."

"Ridiculous, why would I wish for something so sinful?"

The Executioner said offended.

"Sinful?"

Archer replied,

"That's going a bit too far don't you think, why would joy be sinful at all?"

At this the Executioner was at a loss. "Well… I-?"

Gilgamesh continued not giving Kirei a chance to explain himself.

"Of course joy gained by evil means can be considered sinful and blasphemous, but joy gained from goodness and virtue cannot be even considered sinful can it."

At the King of Heroes reasoning Kirei had to admit he had a point.

"Joy is another quality that I lack"

The Executioner admitted,

"I once have it but never reach out my hand for it. And then- I lost it…"

Assassin continues to look on as his Master was now feeling conflicted about his inner need and desire especially at the part where he say he once had it but then he lost it to which Assassin was all too familiar with. At this unexpected insight into Kirei's character, the King of Heroes said,

"Kotomine Kirei, this is why I find you quite fascinating."

"What do you mean?"

The Master of Assassin asked the Servant.

"Exactly what I mean, be seated."

**Meanwhile at the Mackenzie Residence the Next Day**

"Emm…excuse me is this the Mackenzie residence, I have a delivery here"

The package deliverer said nervously, clearly intimidated by the person who answered the door.

"Why yes, this is indeed the place that you have been searching for."

Iskandar said as he looked at the person at the door.

"Well then…might there be a Iskandar King of Conquerors here?"

The nervous deliveryman said to the towering behemoth before him.

"That would be me."

The King of Conquerors replied back.

"I see…right I should have known, well if you can sign this receipt please and I can be on my way."

To which Rider said,

"My signature? Very well"

He then picked up the piece of paper and written his signature down "you have my thanks".

"Glad to finally be going."

The deliveryman said,

"Well, thank you very much for your service, sir."

As he walked back to the delivery truck and drove away. Meanwhile Rider had unpacked what he had received at the door, which was a white triple extra-large t-shirt with a picture of all the continents of the world, only to put it on while he flexed his muscles.

"Ahahahahah, to have the entire world emblazed on my chest, what a wonderful feeling."

Just then the door to the hallway opened to reveal his Master Waver Velvet and Chris who looked at Rider and said,

"Wait, why are you dressed like that?"

Chris was just silence looking at the attire that Rider was wearing.

"The package I had ordered had arrived!"

The King of Conquerors said to his Master who replied.

"What package?"

To which Rider lifted the empty box and said

"This one, I thought I'd try that mail-order service I heard about."

As Waver and Chris looked at the box, Waver noticed something.

"Wait a sec, let me see that."

He immediately grabbed the package and saw the area where the sending address was, which said to Iskandar King of Conquerors.

"You used your true name?"

He shouted at his Servant.

"You know you could risk exposing your and Waver-san existence, you know?"

"Is that such a problem?"

The king said obviously not getting the point.

"What were you thinking?! Do you even know what keeping a low profile means?!"

Normally Waver would have kept Rider from leaving the second floor so that the Mackenzie's wouldn't find out, but after one mishap the King of Conquerors was exposed, so Waver had to make a story about Rider being a friend of his from London who decided to visit. And plus after to telling them about Chris being a friend he came to know that decided to visit them at their home. Needless to say both Rider and Chris was well received, just goes to show that A-rank charisma isn't just for show and the fact that Chris uses his intelligence brain to make up an excuse without using a spell on them. But then, Rider began to say,

"What is the problem? After-all you and the child were out all day with you familiars. Leaving us Servants to tend to the house."

"Well I did told Berserker to stay at the house just in case but-"

Waver then said,

"I had no choice, the church summons was a big deal so Chris-kun and I had to go, but out of curiosity why did you get that shirt anyway."

"It's simple my little friend, after watching Saber and Berserker, I have learned that wearing modern attire will help myself blend in with the locals better."

The King of Conquerors said as he walked to the door.

"Wait! Stop!"

Waver said to his Servant.

"At least put on some pants."

"Eh? Oh yes, leggings."

Rider said as he banged his hand on his forehead for forgetting something so obvious.

"I forgot that in this land everyone wears leggings, but do I really have to wear them."

"Yes of course, and just to be clear I am not making a trip to town, just to get you a pair of triple extra pants understands?"

"You won't?"

Rider said,

"But why?! Boy would you actually stand in the way of my triumphant conquest of the world?!" To which Waver said.

"Conquering the world and wearing pants have nothing to do with each-over, instead of wanting to wear a pair of pants, why don't you just do your job and defeat one of the other servants?"

"Alright, you two. Let's just calm and think about this… their not listening, are they?"

And like Chris expected, they were completely ignoring him. Then Rider said,

"Very well, If I go out and defeat one of the other servants, will you swear do go out and buy me a pair of pants?"

The King of Conquerors said to his Master while looking him in the eye. The surprised Master then said,

"You really want to wear modern clothes that much?"

To which Rider replied.

"The King of Knights was wearing modern clothes and even the Knight of the Lake who isn't a king, so I don't see why I shouldn't?"

After hearing Riders reasoning, Waver sighed and said

"Alright, I guess I'll get you some pants if you want."

To which Rider said,

"Excellent, that's the spirit!"

As he patted waver on the back.

"Well, at least this two aren't that too trouble about what's to come…"

As Chris said that, he look towards his Command Seals and just sigh for a moment.

**An Hours Later: Chris and Berserker's Home Base**

Berserker was busy analyzing the current whereabouts of Caster after he receives the report from his Master that was summon to the Church. After the meeting at the church, Chris then decided to visit Waver and Rider to discuss something. Berserker wasn't too worried as he knows that as king, Rider would keep his word and ensure that their alliance remains intact and that means making sure Chris is safe from harm's way. As he was checking through another data, a magic circle suddenly appears showing Chris have return safely from the meeting. Berserker quickly went to greet his Master.

"I'm glad that you came back safely, young master. How was visit at Waver-san's?"

"It went well. At least now they know the scheme behind the hunt for Caster and his Master."

Chris went to the nearest sofa and sat on it. While, Berserker sat on the opposite one facing Chris.

"You mean about them offering an additional Command Seal for those who eliminates Caster and his Master."

"That's right. Such offer would not be let to slip passed by. Getting this additional Command Seals from the Overseer is crucial for this war as it could give the one who receive it an edge they need to command their Servant. Once a Master used up one or two of their Command Seals, they will be desperate enough to accept this offer and postpone the current battle amongst the Servants and instead go after Caster but what they don't know is that this is yet another one of their scheme to ensure Tokiomi-san's victory."

Berserker waited in anticipation as to what his Master would say next.

"This is going to be another set up plan by Tokiomi-san and Risei in order for Tokiomi-san to win. After we supposedly exhausted ourselves and Caster in the process, no doubt he'll use this chance to finish off Caster using Archer. But what troubles me is that Kayneth is still alive."

"What? How so?"

Chris just remains silence and finally said.

"No idea but this would also means that the wound on Saber's left hand hasn't healed yet which would still put the Magus Killer at an disadvantages and knowing his kind…he'll use this new rule to his advantages in order ambush the other Masters from the side while they are busy hunting down Caster…."

There was silence for a moment but Chris can clearly see the anger in his Servant eye as this man was making a mockery of the war and especially them, the heroic spirit. The reason they fight was to show honor in battle and to die honorably in battle. Berserker then speaks out loud.

"Just how despicable can this man be?! My king is an honorable knight born to fight an honorable battle! To think he'll go so far as to use this cowardly act?! He's a mockery to all those who fight in this war! I will kill him when I see him!"

"Calm down! That's just the way he fights, Berserker. Though it's not the most honorable way of fighting but it is most certainly the less riskier way of getting yourself hurt in battle but you're right…I cannot tolerate his way of fighting which is why…he'll be one of the first in my list that I will take down in this war…"

**Meanwhile at the Eiznbern Castle**

The clock is ticking noisily at the Einzbern Mansion. Saber tried to control her anger at her Master for ignoring her suggestions, but it seems that it will be of no use as her Master continued to converse with his assistant instead of having a conversation with her. On Kiritsugu's side, he thinks conversation with her is futile, as he is someone whose profession involves a process of backstabbing, unlike his Servant who likes confrontations head–on. That is the main reason why he paired her off with Irisviel, since his wife's surname indicated that she came from a noble family line, making her a princess of sorts, and in conclusion, making Saber her knight. Saber is supposed to channel her chivalric exploits on Irisviel, not on him. But she fails to see his point yet again, as she still calls him Master and asks him about his plans. Also, she suggests very risky plans befitting for a Knight of the Round Table, not minding of her own injury. As expected of the King of Knights indeed.

"Master, I ask you once again! We must go after Caster before things get out of hand!"

Saber hoped that, with her sincere words, she could pass through the wall surrounding Kiritsugu's heart; if so, then it was futile. As ever, Kiritsugu, with no indication that he even heard Saber's voice, spoke again.

"It'll be fine, Iri. We found no openings in the boundary field, and the alarm and scanning systems have already been checked..."

Biting her lip, Saber's expression became grimmer as she stared as Kiritsugu. While Saber could forcibly endure the way Kiritsugu ignored her, the righteous indignation that he would let Caster do as he wish was too much.

Of course, Emiya Kiritsugu could not be any less concerned by Saber's stare.

"We weren't going to use the castle this time, but the situation has changed. Until we can lure Caster in, we will hold our position in this fortress." "... But Kiritsugu, don't we need to think of a way to deal with Lancer first?"

Irisviel gave a counterpoint on behalf of the ignored Saber.

"It has been eight hours since you defeated Lord El-Melloi, yet Saber's left hand still won't heal."

"If the curse of that spear doesn't disappear, it means Lancer is still fine. Unlike Archer and his Independent Action skill, the Servant Lancer cannot remain for a long time in the present world without a Master."

Kiritsugu quickly nodded to what his wife was pointing out.

"That's certain. Maybe Lancer formed a new contract with a new Master, or I failed in killing Kayneth... a hindrance came up and prevented me from checking out he was dead."

"If so, in order to face Caster more safely, don't we need to defeat Lancer first?"

However, faced with Irisviel's continuous questions, Kiritsugu shook his head.

"We have no need to confront Caster directly when he appears. All you need to do is to use the advantage of the terrain to the maximum. Saber can just run away and confuse the enemy's line of sight."

Irisviel was shocked. When Saber heard this from Kiritsugu, she was gaping with anger.

"Not… fighting Caster?"

"All the other Masters have set their aim at Caster. Someone is bound to deal with Caster without us lifting a finger. Therefore, we have no need to commit this extra act. Caster is rich picking for all those Masters who are chasing Caster with bloodshot eyes. Caster's sight is locked on Saber. As long as Caster makes a move, then one or two of the Masters pursuing Caster would definitely set foot in this forest and we can attack these Masters sideways. The Master who gave pursuing Caster all their attention would never think that they would change from the role of the hunter to the hunted. However, assuming my theories are correct…then that child already came out with the same conclusion as I have. He will either ignore hunting down Caster or will he be foolish enough to go with the flow. In any case, he and his Servant are easily one of the most dangerous types of this war. Nonetheless, I won't hesitate if he became an obstacle to us. And when he does, I will kill him."

That was it; such was creditably Kiritsugu's strategy. In Kiritsugu's eyes there are no human morals or the pride of being a magus. He is only a predatory machine deducted from the formula of the survival of the fittest.

Kiritsugu originally didn't plan to come to this castle. Irisviel finally understood Kiritsugu's intention in suddenly changing his plans and joining forces with her.

"Master, you… just how despicable do you want to be?!"

Saber rebuked loudly and angrily, and Irisviel also felt a faint pang in her heart. Saber's indignation right now was different from the anger she had last night due to Rider's mockery and Caster's boasting – in some ways this was an even more furious anger.

"Emiya Kiritsugu, you're insulting the Heroic Spirits! I only joined this war to avoid spilling rivers of blood. Fight for the Holy Grail, no meaningless bloodshed, minimizes sacrifices, one person taking up the mission of fate instead of armies of men and competing here… this is what we Servants should do. Why don't you give me the responsibility of joining the battle?! You were just like that when you attacked Lancer's Master last night. One misstep had resulted in a disaster. I have already made a deal with Lancer to fight again! You don't need to use such despicable means…or is it that Kiritsugu doesn't have faith in me, who is a Servant?"

Kiritsugu didn't reply. He kept an indifferent silence as if Saber's furious words were mere trifles. Irisviel hated that mask-like expression of indifference on Kiritsugu's face to no end. That man was not the husband she knew. Kiritsugu now packed his laptop and left the hall. Irisviel soon followed her husband. Meanwhile Maiya is cleaning his handguns in order to retain its best shape when used. Saber is now left alone simmering in her own emotions. Saber clenched her leather–gloved left fist so hard that blood will be shed if she clenched it even more. Thankfully, her left hand is rendered useless by Gae Buidhe, therefore mitigating the strength of the tightening, but nothing is as more infuriating as her Master's ignorance of her presence.

Moments later, Kiritsugu dropped and crushed the cigarette underneath his foot when he is now satisfied with the benefits that the cigarette gave him. It enabled him to relax at such moments like this. It also enables him to escape from the twisted world that is the Grail War, even if it is just for a fleeting moment.

"Kiritsugu…"

Irisviel's calm voice is another reason why he feels calm. But sadly, he will not hear her voice for long. The mere act of sacrificing his wife in order to attain his wish sickens him to the bone. He objected to it numerous times, even to the point that he will tear away Illya from her grandfather, and just live with his family in peace. In a rasped voice containing all his regret, he now inquired her.

"If…if I have the chance to escape, will you come with me?"

Irisviel tilted her head, as if the answer should be obvious to him.

"What are you talking about? We are still here in a war. What about Illya?"

At this point, he can no longer contain his emotions.

"I will take Illya back by force. We will settle in Fuyuki and will live a normal life, away from Magi. I…"

His plans of escape are now stopped by Irisviel. She hugged him tightly to let him feel the warmth of her encouragement. Kiritsugu can't believe himself that he broke down once again. He is supposed to be a cold–blooded killer, not a cowardly dog.

"I believe that you can do this, Kiritsugu. After all, you are your own worst enemy."

Irisviel mumbled as she hugged him from his back. Her warmth now seeped in through his suit, and that warmth kept him from breaking down.

"Only you can defeat yourself."

She is now cut off when she felt a strange feeling. Kiritsugu also stopped his thoughts when he felt that Caster has now made his presence known, along with Lancer and Kayneth El – Melloi Archibald.

Meanwhile, Chris suddenly felt pulse energy surging throughout his entire body. Berserker knows what this mean.

"Berserker, it looks like we got a battle ahead of us. Let's go!"

"Right!"

Irisviel now tugged at her husband's coat. He nodded briefly without even facing his wife. It is now time for the battle to commence once again. Kiritsugu walked away from the veranda to assess the situation on the second floor of their mansion. Meanwhile Saber grasped her invisible blade, as she now sensed three beings inside the Bounded Field, one of them being Caster. Maiya reloaded her guns and prepared Irisviel's seer's ball to see what is happening outside the mansion. She now also prepared the two Calico sub–machine guns and the rosewood case that contains Kiritsugu's weapon that made him the infamous Magus Killer. Kiritsugu and Irisviel arrived just in time to prepare for the worse. Irisviel now concentrated her prana on the ball, and she saw Caster there. Caster looked up and smiled, as though he knows that he is being watched.

"Now, my children, shall we play a game of hide and seek? The first one that I will catch will lose the game."

Caster blissfully announced as the children now ran away as far from that location as possible. One unfortunate child is caught immediately by Caster and he now turned him into mush. Iri tried to look away at that sight, while Saber clenched her invisible blade even harder at that sight. Her pride as a knight won't take it, as it only shows that she is really helpless in this situation, even though she is one of the strongest classes in this war.

"Irisviel!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Kiritsugu. He merely nodded in response, therefore permitting Saber to finish off her foe. Saber now changed her clothes in her default attire as a Servant and left the premises of the Einzbern mansion quickly, being careful not to mess the bomb traps set up earlier courtesy of Kiritsugu.

Meanwhile, Chris and Berserker made no effort in leaping through the Einzbern forest as fast as their feet can carry them cause the use of magic circle would be too risky and doing so might expose them to danger but as they continue running, Chris continues to scan the area with his insanely enhance senses that even allow him to feel the slightest emotion that has passed through this road to enter him and now he can see image of multiple children being escorted by what he immediately identifies as Caster but not long after he senses them…fear turns to terror and what comes after that made Chris felt pure agony as one by one he senses the children dying in front of him by Caster which almost made him trip while running but nonetheless he quickly got up and continues running while tears were streaming from his eye. Not only from the agony of what those children felt at their final moment but the fact he couldn't reach them in time. And, to add up that final agony, Chris could felt his whole body bursting out in pain the same time the last child was killed.

Berserker might not have been able to see his Master's expression but he could feel intense rage coming out from his body as the unknown even to Chris his blue eye started to glow in fiery red.

Saber is now really angry at the deed that the deranged Caster has made. This situation has only infuriated her to no end. She swore upon her pride that she will take out all her fury and end it with a mighty swing of her sword on Caster for his deeds. The only thing that is keeping her from doing that is the abomination that has seen fit to wrap itself around her person after it exploded in a million pieces. The pieces that scattered now turned into multiple creatures that seem to have different looks to them but mostly they took a serpent and tentacles like form thanks to the regenerative and reproductive abilities. This fight isn't going to be easy but for the sake of those dead children that she fails to save…she must succeed no matter what. Meanwhile, Caster is too happy to see her virgin suffer like this. Her righteous anger only inflamed his desire to see her more in all her glory.

Meanwhile,

"Maiya, have Irisviel escape."

Kiritsugu dismissively ordered as he prepared his Calico sub – machine gun. He has set the gun to automatic, seeing as his opponent will be a tough nut to crack. He has every right to prepare himself like this, as he will face the lecturer of the Clock Tower that is given the famous title of El – Melloi. Of course, Magi on a level like Kayneth are accustomed to guns, so naturally they developed their Magecraft accordingly to counter the nine millimeter round bullets with their own version of a shield for the modern age.

"Understood."

Maiya replied as she now held the hand of her madam. Irisviel glanced once again at the back of her love before she finally escapes with Maiya.

"I…am scared. That man…he's coming after me. Kiritsugu, I know that you can conquer your fear."

Irisviel mused silently as she passed through the corridors of the back of the forest. But remember, you are not in this alone. Maiya, Saber and I will protect you from that man.

Saber was still cutting through the seemingly endless onslaught of those creatures. They keep spawning and regenerating while Saber on the other hands slowly but surely loses all her strength if she keeps fighting them continuously. After defeating ten, Saber finally confirmed the reason for her unsettledness.

The amount of enemies didn't decrease. No matter how many she defeats, new enemies would emerge. Caster's summoning magecraft continuously called for reinforcements from other worlds.

Even so, it didn't matter; Saber silently steeled herself. No matter how big the number of enemies may swell into, all she has to do is to defeat them twice as fast here. Driven by her boiling morale, Saber's sword sped up in the blink of an eye.

Thirty. Since the enemies didn't decrease a single bit, a flash of anxiety passed over Saber's heart.

Fifty. Saber understood that it's pointless to count anymore. It wasn't just the hostage children's flesh and blood that acted as the breeding ground for the demonic monsters – from her peripheral vision Saber realized that new demonic monsters were born from the defeated corpses of other monsters. So that was it, no wonder they didn't decrease. It's as if the defeated demonic monsters are able to be reborn indefinitely.

"Good, my Holy Virgin! Keep showing me that anxiety of yours! I will make you shine brighter than God Himself! So, continue to release your anger and fury! Hahaha!"

But no sooner did Saber almost dash into a number of them…suddenly a giant red mix with golden flame burnt all the creature into nothing, accompany by what seems to be an energy blade that easily disintegrated the nearby creature into nothing as well. As Saber look up towards the sky, she was shock to find that it was none other than Berserker and the mysterious child Master.

But upon further inspection, Saber could see pure anger radiated from the child's eye. The last time he saw him, his eye was reflecting pure will and determination but now all she can see is the eye of a Devil itself. The duo slowly decent from the sky and was now standing in front of Saber. They were now facing Caster but clearly, Caster was able to once again manifest his creature in a larger number this time but before they could attack…Chris wasted no time. He easily burnt all the surrounding area's filled with those monsters. But he knows they were once children…children like him. They were alive. They had emotion but now all he could feel from them…is emptiness. Which is why Chris will not tolerate the act of this insane Servant.

"Amazing, child. You were able to destroy the creature I produce in mere seconds with that flames of yours but don't worry there is more to come and when I'm done here I will use you as one of my decoration and I will make you a wonderful piece of art. Hahaha! But not before I take my Jeanne with me!"

Chris didn't answer but he did increase more of his flame at both of his hand and he gripped is so tightly that his blood was dripping and disintegrating due to how hot that flame was. He then looks at Caster and said.

"Burnt in hell, bastard…"

And with this, Chris, Berserker and Saber prepared themselves for another tough battle.

**Author's Note:**

Hello there once again, fellow readers. I don't have much to say so I'll leave it at that. Once again, please give me your thought on this chapter and will see in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome once again, fellow readers to the seventh chapter of High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer. In the last chapter, Irisviel and Chris sense the approached of Caster and not only that but Kayneth and Lancer as well. Upon making their way to the Einzbern Castle, Chris felt the pure agony and feeling of innocent children being slaughter by Caster using his enhance senses that allows him to not only see but hear but also feels the energy and emotion of his target. And now after arriving with Berserker in assisting Saber in her fights against Caster's seemingly limitless spawns of creature which was once the body of those children. Chris swore upon their death that he will make Caster pay for his monstrous deed. But little did they know that another threat was on their way. Without further delay, enjoy.

**Chronicles Seven: Battle of Will**

The battle between Chris, Berserker and Saber now commence as Caster now orders his creature to attack simultaneously at them but with a swift move both Berserker and Saber effortlessly cut through them like Swiss cheese while Chris burnt the remaining creature before they could regenerate any further. But even if doing so seems to work however Caster once again called forth more of the creature without much effort.

"There's no end to them!"

"Focus on taking out that grimoire on his hand! That's the only thing keeping those monsters from growing!"

Berserker and Saber then set their eye on the weird looking book that Caster was holding firmly in his arm. As they prepare to dash towards the group of creature that was seemingly protecting Caster when suddenly…Chris felt another presence coming.

"This…mana..."

It was another Master and his not alone. Chris can feel the presence of a Servant with him.

"_It's him. Kotomine Kirei and…Assassin. So, there here. They must be looking for the Magus Killer. But what bad timing for them to show up!"_

While thinking of the incoming threat, Chris almost got stab by one of the creature's claw when suddenly another presence came to his rescue. As he look at the person. It was none other than Lancer.

"Lancer…"

"We meet again, young boy. It seems you, Berserker and Saber got your hand full here with Caster and these creatures. We may be enemy but right now I don't mind fighting alongside the Master of Berserker."

Chris then just smirk at his remark and said.

"Well, we don't mind the company. Care to join us in our battle?"

Lancer looks at the boy and smiles all the while he prepares his battle stance.

"Gladly."

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Kayneth El–Melloi Archibald is really not pleased at the outcome. Making him use his Mystic Code to something as trivial as to protect his fiancé and his Servant from that cowardly tactic as the explosion of a building, will leave a shameful mark upon his title of El–Melloi and will bear the shame of his family's name, Archibald. He has a reputation to take care of after all. In order to redeem himself from that shame, he must defeat that Magus soundly so that he can announce to the whole Magi world that he had overcome what no one ever did. To kill the infamous Magus Killer.

He now indulged himself at his pride in infiltrating a Bounded Field of the Einzberns without them even noticing it, before he released his Mystic Code. Fervor, Mei Sanguis. He now chanted. The mercury liquid came alive, and it is called Volumen Hydragyrum. The pride of the Archibald's now rest in that Mystic Code. Little did he know that the Magus Killer has some other plans. Magi have pride after all when it comes with their craft, and they will kill anybody who will know of their secrets.

The esteemed professor of the Clock Tower has now entered in a grand fashion, announcing his presence in front of the mansion.

"I am Kayneth El – Melloi Archibald, and I wish for the Einzbern Master to appear in front of me. We shall have a duel."

As he walked casually, the camera now follows his every move. He now set off traps that created an explosion of metal balls that bounced around. As he expected, Kayneth's Mystic Code created a shield around himself. Kayneth dispelled his shield, and his face is now marred with impatience. He despised the cowardly tactics of the Einzberns. Although he knew of them as the best alchemists, this is not an excuse to use such tactics in the Grail War.

"This is no longer a duel, but this is now extermination."

At area, as they escaped the Einzbern forest, Irisviel has stopped for a moment. Maiya turned around to see her madam now looking back at the mansion that they left.

"Madame, let us hurry, before someone else catches us."

Maiya told her in a monotonous voice. Irisviel just smiled at her, to which she is curious about it.

"Madame?"

"Ah, you're right, Maiya–san."

Irisviel commented off–handedly as she briefly remembered her joyful times with Kiritsugu when she felt another prana signature within their range.

"There's another one coming…"

She tried to recognize the prana that is left in the Bounded Field, and her eyes widened slightly at the revelation. Her expression is now unreadable, to which Maiya took it as a sign that there will be a big trouble brewing in their midst. She found her assumption horribly right when her lady told her the name of the one who intruded the Bounded Field.

"It's Kotomine Kirei."

"Take this!"

Chris burn off the crowded area fill with the creatures but somehow the longer he and three knight Servants fight the stronger the creatures become.

"Are they getting immune with our attack? This can't be good."

"Young master! Any idea what to do? We can't keep fighting this grunt! We'll only tired ourselves out!"

Caster then let out a maniacal laugh as he said,

"Hahahahaha! My creatures aren't as weak as you thought they are! The longer you take to beat me the stronger and faster they will become! I especially prepared this for my dear Jeanne but likewise you fools are good enough to be killed by them!"

Chris then looks at the Servant with an annoyed look as he thought of a plan.

"_We got to find an opening. But for that to happened, we need someone to clear a path long enough for us to destroy that book! Wait, just maybe…"_

"Berserker! You keep the creatures distracted! I got a plan! Saber! Lancer! Come here! I need you guys for something!"

The two Servants didn't waste any time as they gather at Chris as tell them on how to beat Caster while Berserker did all he could to keep all the creatures long enough for the plan to be executed.

The clicking of the gun has been heard. The trigger is now pulled at a fast rate. The firing pin now propels the bullet head attached to the shell to its freedom, and now the hot and sharp bullet head sings in a shrill tone as it makes its way to freedom outside of the confines of the barrel. Some Magi have opted to put defenses against nine millimeter bullets just in case someone brings a gun in the middle of a Magecraft fight and they thought that their shields will suffice against an onslaught of nine millimeter bullets coming from a machine gun. By this event they will be proven wrong. The Springfield rifle bullet is designed to pierce even tanks. A normal human who will receive it at close range is guaranteed to have his or her inner organs destroyed at the impact itself. Even if there will be a shield to protect or even lessen the impact against it, it will still serve its purpose by damaging the organs from the inside out. In other words, putting up a shield will not help them in the slightest. Volumen Hrdragyrum has lessened its impact, yet the Springfield wins by a landslide as it manages to make its way through the El–Melloi's left shoulder and still have time to make it out. The searing of the hot bullet through his shoulder does very little to coagulate the pierced area. This left the El–Melloi wincing in pain at the strong impact of the bullet.

"Fervor, mei sanguis!"

He angrily chanted as his Mystic Code responded with the same ferocity as that of the user to defend itself once again from the automatic firing of the Calico. Meanwhile the Magus Killer kept him busy as he makes his escape. The El – Melloi's face has now contorted itself in a feral anger. He did not expect for that kind of event to happen and it only served to fuel his rage more for the Magus Killer. He held his left shoulder in pain as he walked professionally through the corridors.

"I never expected this to happen. I let my guard down just because he has a machine gun. Fortunately Volumen Hydragyrum can withstand anti–tank bullets if I focused on my defense. Even so, this is a Holy Grail War, and he desecrated it with him using guns of all things. He is a complete disgrace to every Magus family around the world."

Kayneth grumbled as he let Volumen Hydragyrum loose in its confines and letting it go wild, chanting Scalp as they pass through the corridors.

"I will make sure to make him revisit all of what he has done today by a thousand fold!"

Meanwhile, Kiritsugu is now panting as he hid in one of the walls. He removed the now cold empty shell of the Springfield out of the Contender Custom's chamber as he mused on his next move. Now that he knows how powerful that gun is, he will pour his prana more on his defenses. He pulled out another bullet that is also of a Springfield type, only which it will prove much worse for the Magus who will receive it. He now loaded the mysterious bullet in the chamber as he breathed in deeply. No, that is just what I want him to exactly do.

Meanwhile,

"I am strictly under Kiritsugu's orders to protect you, Madame."

Maiya sternly told her, although her voice is now slightly giving way to what she really wants.

"I know that, but your heart tells you to protect that man, am I right?"

Irisviel replied cheerfully in and I– know – it – all kind of tone. She stood there dumbfounded as her sentence had hit the spot.

"How could a homunculus like her have such a wide range of emotions in a span of just nine years? Is this what the real emotions of a Magus Killer had underneath that cold and ruthless exterior?"

"No need to worry, Maiya–san. We will protect Kiritsugu from that man."

Irisviel replied as she waltzed forward. Maiya tried to regain her focus and her objective, when Irisviel told her this.

"It's curious, isn't it?"

Irisviel chirped. From there, Maiya saw in her eyes that she really loved Kiritsugu too, and so maybe that's the reason why she has emotions like this. Also that little expression explained how her instincts acts like so.

"How the human heart works."

Kirei was deep in his thought. Did he find an answer to the purpose of him living that life as of now? His interest is now piqued by this man, and so he must find out how he has found his answer while he lived in the Einzbern Mansion in Germany. As he jogged onwards, he reminisced about his conversations with the King of Heroes. He rationally thought that out of boredom, the Servant decided to find a talking buddy with him. But what bothered him the most is that he let the Servant play with his thinking and emotions. For goodness' sake, this is a freaking Grail War, not a philosophical enlightenment session. Servants are supposed to serve their Masters, not the other way around. For him, a Servant is a Servant, nothing more, nothing less. But a treacherous thought has entered his mind once again. It drives him to seek that kind of pleasure that Archer is talking about. And by that pleasure, it means seeking answers to the questions that has been bothering him for so long. That man has left him thirsting for answers, and only that man can answer him.

He got distracted by those thoughts for a half-second, which led him to be left slightly unprepared for the nine– millimeter bullet barrage that a certain person gave him. Thankfully, his robes are enforced with Kevlar, just in case things get awfully awry. He now produced a single piece of paper, turned it into a thin saber with a red hilt, then threw it at the one firing the sub–machine gun. More shots came from everywhere, and so concluded that the shots serve as a distraction for an ambush. He now decided to play something on them too. And by that it means faking his own death. As the bullet barrage came once again, he let his body limp and fell down to the ground, to let his attacker know that he is now dead. Maiya unfortunately took the bait and she ceased her firing. She now reloaded her machine gun and approached the dead body closely.

"Maiya-san, be careful, he might…"

But her warning was cut short when suddenly a similar blade pierces Maiya by the shoulder and another once pierce her by the thigh. Not giving her enough moment to think what was happening, the priest suddenly got up. Maiya pulled out her Calico but Kirei bashed her Calico aside with only his bare fists as Maiya took out a combat knife. He then took out six pieces of paper, filled them with prana, then turned them into thin sabers, three on each hand, as she tried to fight the man off. But the priest is much stronger and faster than her, as he waved off her attacks as though it was nothing. Even with the injury she just sustain from both her shoulder and thigh, Maiya wasn't going to let herself get beaten like this. Not when she knows what's at stake. Finally, Maiya took the opening that the priest gave as an opportunity as she smashed the Black Keys with one swing of her knife. But he has something else up his sleeves, and she did not like it even one bit.

She retrieved the knife and is about to stab him, when he purposely evaded that stab for his Ba Ji Quan move. He held her forearm that held the knife really tightly, and with a stomp of his left foot on the ground, he simultaneously redirected the energy of the stomp to the force that he will apply to his elbow, and he aimed its powerful force precisely on the solar plexus of the attacker, leading to the attacker's shortness of breath. Maiya now fell almost unconscious, but she is not given a chance to fight back as the priest saw it fit to drive his sole of the foot down upon her diaphragm hard enough to almost kill her. Fortunately, Irisviel cannot contain herself to be protected anymore and decided to stand up for herself. She now appeared from the shadows, to which Maiya is now more concerned about Irisviel's safety. After all, Irisviel is the wife of her superior, so if anything happens to her, she will not forgive herself for it. Failing to protect her also means failing to follow her superior's orders.

But stepping out from the shadow beside Kirei was none other than Assassin, who just pulled out Black Keys from his sleeve and was looking at the woman with a cold stare.

"Should I rid of her, Master?"

"No, you did enough to help me injured this woman. Besides, I need to ask her a few question."

Kirei then walks toward the direction where Irisviel was standing while Assassin kept a close watch on the injured Maiya.

"Madame…please get away! Run while you still can!"

But Maiya pleads were futile as Irisviel prepares herself to face the Executioner.

**Meanwhile at the Einzbern Castle**

The battle between Kiritsugu and Kayneth still rages on.

"I have found you, worthless rat."

He gloated once again as he now found his prey. Emiya Kiritsugu only stared at him with dead but calculating obsidian eyes as he now prepared his guns.

"I will let you live, but I will tear out your heart apart piece by piece, healing it again and again with my healing spells to make you suffer!"

He now exclaimed in a prideful voice, to which Emiya Kiritsugu is now tired of the same theatrics used by Magi again and again to show their superiority, but still he kept his business – like demeanor.

"And as you suffer, you will curse the names of the ones that hired you, the Einzberns, for letting you face a Magus as great as I am!"

Kiritsugu wasted no time for such babble, so he aimed his Calico that is set to automatic once again and he pulled the trigger to attempt to bring him down in a continuous fire. Kayneth's top is now blown off as he saw that the assassin did not even care one bit. He is about to face death, yet his expression only fueled his anger even more.

"Fervor, mei Sanguis!"

He chanted crazily as he held his left arm tightly to keep the bleeding to a minimum. He now heard the clicking of his antiquated gun once again and he anticipated him to fire it.

"You are going to use that trick on me once again, will you?"

He now prepared himself, and sure enough, he fired another shot of it on him.

"You are too naïve to think that this trick will work on me once again!"

He then put up his defenses in a spiked formation, each spike as hard as titanium, and Volumen Hydragyrum aimed to catch that bullet approaching him. Unknown to him, the Magus Killer now smiled as he went right through his own trap. The next thing that he heard is now an anguished scream that only the one who feels it can actually feel what kind of pain coursed through their body just now.

His former mentor, Natalia Kaminsky, a half–succubus and also a hunter of heretic Magi, found Kiritsugu's Dual Origin a very valuable asset when used with the right weapon. In order to maximize the efficiency, she had a custom guns maker from the black market modify the Thompson Contender that is normally used for game practices in order to shoot rifle bullets with a little amount of recoil. The result is a partial success. The recoil is still strong, but not strong enough to fracture the arm of the holder of this weapon. The guns maker told her that it can even shoot Springfield rifle bullets, a type of bullet that has been shelved long ago after the Civil War of the Americans. From there, she also inquired about the whereabouts of the Springfield rifle bullets.

When she found what she is looking for, she is now overjoyed at the prospect. She paid for the shipping and the actual bullets. Of course, she cannot give this to Kiritsugu without a price, to which Kiritsugu reluctantly agreed despite his meager pay as opposed to his mentor. Origin Bullets. Sixty six of these bullets contain the Dual Origin of Kiritsugu, which is Tearing and Binding. Ordinarily, they look just like any other Springfield rifle bullets, but the color of the bullet heads gave the difference away to the Magus Killer, at least.

At least thirty of these bullets are used for different Magi who he thought he can't fight with normal guns and knives at all. For a human, it will only cause serious damage just like a rifle shot. But to a seasoned Magus who foolishly pours his or her prana on all their Magic Circuits, its effect is more devastating as the effect is akin to short–circuiting an electrical wire. Used at the right timing, the Magus that will be shot by it will fall dead, the first factor being the overload of the circuits, and the second factor being the Origin Bullet that cuts and poorly repair the said Circuits

Kayneth is in so much anguish that he can't maintain the shield properly, leading the shield to burst by itself, and showing the suffering of the supposedly esteemed Clock Tower professor. Kayneth cannot describe how tortuous that condition is to his body. Like any other foreign body part, his body now rejects the Circuits that are now impaired, leading to the El–Melloi now passing out of fatigue.

Irisviel now released a thread, which shone in the moonlight as the priest looked on.

"Kiritsugu not only taught me about driving cars."

Many more threads appear as she now stretched her left hand.

"He also showed me…how to live!"

The threads are now all around Irisviel, and her one single chant left Maiya amazed at the one who is supposed to be a homunculus.

"Shape ist lieben!"

Irisviel chanted as her threads formed an eagle that flew around Kirei. Although Jubstacheit disapproves of this kind of usage of Magecraft, Irisviel found it relieving that their superior alchemy has its uses after all thanks to her husband, Emiya Kiritsugu's tutelage. Although Kiritsugu's field of Magecraft is not of that kind, he knew that every Magecraft can be amplified with physical effort and mundane utilities, which led to the production of this kind of technique.

It will now be Irisviel's victory as she now saw that her Magecraft has bound Kirei to a tree. Although the alchemy is only applied to threads, those threads are guaranteed to be as strong as titanium, not enabling the one bound by it to escape. Those kinds of threads can buy them time for up to an hour before its effects will break completely. Even though his Master was bounded by the tree, Assassin made no effort to help him which was strange to Irisviel but nonetheless she will use whatever chance she had now to escape with the injured Maiya. She quickly when to Maiya and then helped Maiya up to her feet.

"Maiya, it's now our chance to…" Sadly, that victory will be short lived.

Meanwhile,

Chris was running through the forest after giving the plan needed to beat Caster to Saber and Lancer.

Flashback of moment ago,

"Remember. Once you got the opening, the two of you only have one shot at this. I've already telepathically told Berserker of the plan. So, he should know what to do."

"This is a very risky plan but I believe it will work. Good job, young man."

Chris then stood up and started rushing through the mobs of monster. The three Servant was dumbfounded of what he was doing but he manage to pass through them and disappears from sight.

"Where is that child going? Is he trying to kill himself?!"

Berserker tried to follow but his path was block by the creature thus preventing him to go with his Master.

"Young master!"

"I don't know what the young man is planning but whatever his doing…he knows something is up. Either way, we have to go to with the plan and get this over with!"

Berserker and Saber just nod their head in agreement and prepare to execute the secret plan that they all will use against Caster to counter him and his seemingly infinite creature.

Back to the present to the present,

"_I know those three can do it. With their combine teamwork, the plan will work but for now I got to them. I keep sensing another person's life force weakening just now! It might be Kirei and Assassin's doing! Better hurry!"_

And with that Chris increase the speed in his leg and dash through the thick forest to find out what was causing his senses to hurt badly.

"Arghhh!"

Maiya was thrown mercilessly hard at the ground and lay face down seemingly knocks out from Kirei's attack. And now Kirei was choking Irisviel and lifting her without effort.

"Woman, I have a question. It appears that both of you are fighting me to protect Emiya Kiritsugu…Whose will was that?"

Even at the mercy of Kirei, Irisviel refuse to tell him anything which promptly made Kirei to choke her even harder.

"I find it strange. Since you lack the Command Seals, you are not a Master that represents the Einzbern family. You are most likely a homunculus; charge with protecting the Grail vessel. Someone like that could never be stupid enough to risk one's life and fight in the front line."

And once again, Kirei tighten his grip making Irisviel to choke for air. But then, Kirei lessen his grip on her and said to her.

"So I ask you once more, woman… On whose will did the both of you fight?"

Then suddenly, Kirei felt a hand grab him by the leg. He looks down to see Maiya struggling to get herself up. This event truly surprises him. What drives both this woman to risk their live that much? He then step on the back of Maiya and continues to set his gaze at the struggling Irisviel. She gave him a defiant look telling him she will never tell him what he wants even if it kills her. Noticing her message, Kirei then releases his grip on her and then grab her by the mouth and without hesitation he plunge three of his Black Keys that penetrated deep through her abdomen.

Irisviel scream in pain at the sudden stab that she felt at her abdomen and now she vomits a lot of blood which covers Kirei's hand.

"Hmm…It's red after all."

But just as he said that, Kirei felt a sudden punch on one side of his face which sends him flying to a nearby tree. Irisviel almost fell hard at the ground when the figure manage to grab her and gently place her at the ground next to Maiya. Assassin who saw what happened tossed three of his Black Keys at the mysterious newcomer which he deflected using only his bare fist. The newcomer tossed a ball of giant red flame at him which he easily avoided. The flame hits the ground and causes it to melt like lava.

"This mana. So, it is you."

Said Assassin as he quickly when to his Master side who was still stuck at the tree. The newcomer then quickly place both his arm at the injures Maiya. She weakly look at the newcomer and weakly said.

"Who…are you?"

"Lay still. I need to heal you. I never thought that I have to save you a second time in just two days and already you're badly beaten like this."

It didn't take long and soon Maiya was able to get up again. The newcomer then set his gaze at the severely injured Irisviel but as he tried to close up the wound, it heals by itself.

"This is…how come she can heal herself?"

It didn't take long and now Irisviel's wound close up fully. She then slowly opens her eyes to see a young looking boy staring at her compassionately in the eyes like a child looking at her mother who is ill. She then whisper.

"It's you…the boy we met…at the harbor that night… but your eyes seems different...it shows deep regret and sadness…why is that?"

Chris and Maiya gently get her up her feet and then Chris ask her.

"Are you alright. Miss. Irisviel?"

"Yes. You manage to save me and Maiya-san from that man. I don't know how you manage to know my name but I truly thank you for what you did."

Chris then shakes his head sideway and said.

"Think nothing of it. Beside, you two better make a break for it. His not done yet…"

At that word both woman now see that what Chris said and reveals that Kirei was unharmed from that attack just now. He stood a bit farther from Chris and said,

"Boy, I did not appreciate you for hitting me just now. If you were any other I might have killed you but I'll make an exception. But in any case, my concern does not involve you. My only business is with Emiya Kiritsugu and for that I need those two women to tell me once again…"

Chris just took a step and stood in front of Irisviel and Maiya. He then said,

"Go while I hold him off. Saber and the other should be at the other side from this forest. It's not that far. You two should be at a safe distance by then."

"But what about you?! You can't beat this man all by yourself! We'll work together an-!"

Before Irisviel could finish her sentences, Chris yelled at her.

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN! Go and find the others and tell them what happened here! We can't risk getting caught here and you know that, Miss. Irisviel!"

Chris then set his gaze at Maiya and said,

"Maiya-san! Get her to safety and now! He's after the two of you! I'll hold him here while you two look for help!"

Maiya was not certain why but she could tell this was the same person that save her that night, if it was only her she could have help him in this fight but seeing the situation her... first priority was to get her Madame away from danger.

"Let's go, Madame! We have to go now!"

"But…but!"

Irisviel could not bring herself to leave the young boy that have safe her and Maiya's life but eventually Maiya mange to pulled her out of there and both woman was out of sight. Seeing this, Chris simply smiles and then set his gaze at the enemy standing before him. Kirei then prepares his Black Keys on both of his arm as he looks coldly at the boy.

"Boy, I will not kill you…but I will make you regret for letting those two escaped my side…Assassin, do not interfere."

"As you wish, Master."

Assassin then step out of the way as the he is about to witness the two Master clash each other. He knows the boy was stronger in mana output but his Master was more experience than him. He can already see how this fight ends but that can only be determine when both fighter dealt the first blow to the other.

Meanwhile,

Berserker was still slashing through the many number of creatures and it would seem such effort remains futile but little did Caster know was the trio knight was buying time until he lower his guard and that moment is almost there.

"Lancer, you ready?"

"Although it annoys me to appear outlasted, playing with his minions like this will accomplish nothing. Fine. I accept, Saber."

After Lancer's ready consent, Saber stared at the repulsive wall of flesh which stretched back to Caster, carefully calculating its thickness and density.

"_Berserker has manage to cut through enough of those monster I think I can now properly use it. Even if a child, he's still a Master and a Master to Berserker. I really owe it to them this time and Lancer."_

"Hm? – Hehe, so that's what it is. Simply done."

Despite Saber's puzzling words, Berserker and Lancer nodded.

"What are you quietly mumbling about? Your dying prayers, perhaps?"

Caster mocked the three Servants calmly and evenly. Right now it wasn't him who was fighting Saber, Berserker and Lancer, but his Noble Phantasm, Prelati's Spellbook. Caster was like the audience observing the battle from outside the ring. For him to elegantly and composedly taunt his opponents and get on their nerves is enough to be considered an 'attack'.

"Feel the terror. Feel the despair! There is a limit to the 'difference in numbers' that brute force can overcome. Hahaha, it's humiliating, isn't it? To be crushed and suffocated by these ignoble, nameless evils! For heroes, there is nothing more humiliating than this!"

Even awashed by her opponent's joyful scorn, Saber, emotionless and unfaltering, merely wielded the sword in her right hand with a decisive and calm expression.

Those unwavering eyes were only staring at – the victory that must be obtained.

"Haha, that beautiful face... now twist in agony for me, Jeanne!"

The horde of demonic monsters roared together. They surged towards the center of their ring for the kill as they made alien strange sounds, indistinguishable as joy or hatred.

Now it would be – the time to decide who will become the victor.

With a loud voice, the King of Knights commanded.

"Now, Berserker!"

Berserker then when to Saber's side. Even if Saber doesn't know who he is right now…Berserker could feel their attack synchronize as both knights were once friend and trusted comrade. And so, attack like this would never be something that Berserker could ever forget and now both knight swing their weapon to call out each of their attack.

"Strike Air!"

"Longinus Strike!"

The attack from both Servants were incredibly powerful as it created a vortex of whirlwind which thoughtlessly packed together, the demonic beasts took the blow all the harder. The super-high pressure tempest, compacted like a solid force, smashed the demonic monsters to smithereens, mixing the minced flesh together with gravel and broken wood.

It was as if an invisible giant hand swept across the entire earth and opened up a dead straight path. The instant they were blown apart by the air pressure, a perfect hole appeared in the demonic monsters' ranks. The destructive power of Strike Air and the Longinus Strike was countered by the many layers of demonic monsters, reduced to a strong gust of wind that merely blew at the ends of Caster's robe when it reached him.

The penetrated gap would serve as a path. However, against the density of the demonic monsters summoned, it could only count as a temporary opening that could be sealed off immediately.

"What - ?!"

Even so, Caster still made a sound of shock. It wasn't just the blow of wind which penetrated the ranks. Then, the one who sprang into this converging surge without hesitation was the one who was waiting for this one strike – Lancer.

"Come - prepare yourself!"

It was an ultimate skill that not only demanded superhuman physique, but complete synchronization with their partner. However, Lancer achieved this miraculous combination with watching his enemy Saber using the secret sword of wind for just once. And seeing Berserker use it in the fight against Archer.

With one leap Lancer passed through the passage twirling with gales of blood and flesh, like a swallow that tucked in its feathered wings by its side as it chased the wind. When his feet once again touched earth he was barely ten strides away from Caster, with no obstructing barriers between them.

"I have you, Caster!"

"Ahhh!?"

The demonic monsters that turned around due to their master's crisis stretched their tentacles together towards Lancer's back. But Lancer didn't turn back. He brandished the short spear in his left hand behind him like a windmill to cut down the pursuing attacks, while he turned half his body and approached Caster with the long spear in his right hand extended.

He was just short of the killing blow. The long spear's strike only resulted in the tip cutting slightly into the surface, and didn't make a serious tear.

But the Noble Phantasm in the enchanting spearman's hand was such a weapon that would decide the victor on the battlefield even with such a slight touch.

"Gouge, Gáe Dearg!"

His growl was followed by a crimson stab. The tip of the spear did not touch Caster's fragile body – but the cover of the grimoire in his hand.

"Boom"

A sound akin to waves breaking against rocks beside the sea echoed in the forest. The countless demonic monsters on the ground all liquefied in the blink of an eye. The demonic monsters, which were originally created from the flesh and blood of the sacrifices, changed back into blood and scattered away. They lost the power to materialize into being the moment the prana supply from Prelati's Spellbook was terminated. Within the rapidly retreating Caster's hands, the grimoire immediately activated its ability as a prana furnace and quickly regenerated the damaged cover. The prana was only cut off during the brief moment when Gáe Dearg's blade was in contact with the grimoire; the spear had no power to damage the Noble Phantasm itself. However, once canceled, the magecraft can't be salvaged. Even if he wanted to repeat the summoning spell, Saber, Berserker and Lancer's holy sword, holy spear and twin spears wouldn't give him the time either.

"You bastard! Bastard! Bastard!BASTARRDDDD!"

Faced with such a desperate situation, Caster's expression twisted until his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and he raged while foaming around the mouth. Lancer nonchalantly gave the smile of a rascal that he was born with.

"How was that? Now that Saber's taken back her 'left hand', this is something that can be done with just lifting her little finger."

But Saber wasn't in the mood to joke like Lancer.

Until the moment victory is decided, the only thing that echoed in her mind were the final screams and tears that the children gave out as they were torn apart and cruelly slaughtered. Berserker remains quite but know what had occur earlier due to the telepathic bond he share with his Master as he too experience what had happened to those innocent children. That very thought and feeling thought makes Berserker sick to the core. But then Saber said,

"...You had better prepare yourself, heretic."

The King of Knights muttered in a quiet sound of anger as she lifted the golden holy sword with her right hand. The sword tip was pointed straight towards Caster.

"What – !?"

Lancer suddenly turned to gaze at the direction of the Einsbern castle straight after he destroyed Caster's army of demonic monsters, just when he was prepared to finish off their nemesis with Saber. For the first time, Lancer realized the fact that his Master, whom he thought was observing his battle behind the frontline, had already entered the enemy formation and undertook another battle.

Lancer's momentary wavering was a god-sent opening for the desperate Caster.

Within Caster's hand, having already finished regenerating, Prelati's Spellbook throbbed with torrents of prana. Of course, Saber wouldn't stand aside and leave the magus's spells alone.

"Futile struggles!"

Saber wielded her holy sword with her right hand and rush forward, trying to defeat the enemy before he could complete his incantation.

But Caster wasn't foolish enough to pronounce incantations in front of a blade. He didn't speak even one syllable of incantations, just chaotically let out the surge of prana that the Noble Phantasm produced. Although the previous summoning magecraft was nullified, the pools of blood that stained the ground were still connected to the prana. The uncontrollable prana that spurt out flowed into that mesh of blood, but finally scattered apart without forming any shapes. It eventually turn into steam which gave the King of Knights a hard time seeing her intended target

"Ku..."

Saber then wave her sword to blow away the thick mist but before she could strike down Caster he finally disappears from sight.

"Bastard... what unbelievable cowardice."

Saber muttered in anger as she recalled Invisible Air from the surrounding atmosphere. The refreshing wind immediately blew in from all direction and scattered the filth of the blood mist. When the three Servants regained their field of sight and Invisible Air was recalled to once again conceal the holy sword's form, even Caster's spiritual aura had disappeared, not to mention his physical figure.

"Lancer, what's wrong?"

Regarding the fact that Lancer could easily have chased their enemy but instead let Caster escape, Saber didn't heckle him but just questioned calmly. It was obvious that something happened based on his changed expression. Even Berserker under his helmet could tell something was wrong with him if a knight like him gave that trouble look. He knows that kind of expression before because he too have experience what Lancer was feeling right now.

"My lord is in trouble... Looks like he left me and attacked your headquarters."

Lancer explained hesitantly. Saber also figured what have probably happened, and displayed a dejected expression.

"_Then... everything did happen according to Kiritsugu's plans…"_

It wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't that she wanted to completely deny the tactic of deception, but the cruel trap that Kiritsugu set is an existence that cannot co-exist with the King of Knights' belief of standing stoically in the battlefield no matter what happens.

"It must be my Master's work... Lancer, you should hurry. Go save your lord."

The spearman was at first dumbfolded at Saber's unhesitating urging, but then bowed his head deeply in thanks. For Saber, this decision was the same as going against her own lord. Retain Lancer here so his Master can be killed would be the reasonable choice made to win the Holy Grail War. But nonetheless the noble spearman bows his head and said.

"I am in your debt, King of Knights."

"It's all right. We swore to have a duel between knights. Let's hold on to that glory till the end."

Lancer nodded briefly, then disappeared into spirit form. Just like that, he galloped towards the castle in the depth of the forest as a whirl of wind. Berserker then when by her side and said.

"What you did was a noble choice, Saber. No doubt Lancer will do the same for your Master. Though it troubles me how my Masters remark the way Kiritsugu's fight but my Master acknowledge that you of all people should deserve a noble battle with Lancer."

"Thank you, Berserker. It comforts me to know at least there is still a noble warrior like you aside from Lancer that is fighting this war. But I notice, your attack…it takes great synchronization to unleash that attack just now. Maybe…just maybe… we used to know each other in the past. This may sound rude but I hope we can battle each once I have done battling Lancer. Is that okay with you?"

Berserker's eye went wide with surprise as those were the very word he had yearn since the day he betray his king who was now standing in front of him. He then slightly bows his head and said,

"It will be my greatest honor, King of Knight."

Just then, both Servant heard movement coming from the tree and was ready for another attack when they notice it was none other than Irisviel and Maiya.

"Irisviel...what are you doing here?"

Irisviel almost collapse at her feet when Maiya and Saber quickly supported her.

"Irisviel, are you okay? What happened?"

"Saber…please…please saves that child! I beg you! He's going to kill him!"

Upon hearing this, Berserker immediately dash towards the tree not caring if he hits any of it.

"Young master…young master…CHRIS!"

After Kayneth passed out from the severe pain his body was experiencing, Emiya Kiritsugu is now preparing his submachine gun, as he sets the firing settings to manual. He is about to finish him off when something felt wrong. He backed away by a few calculated inches and fired two shots at the intruder. The intruder shook the bullets off thanks to his Agility stat and his spears. It turns out that the one who intruded is a Servant. Yep, someone had the nerve to reveal his Master's and his whereabouts. If he has no professional control over himself, he would have berated that someone over and over for her actions. Moreover, the one who intruded is of a class of a Knight, Lancer. He then took time to study his stats while Lancer gave his warning.

"So, I take it that you are Saber's Master?"

Lancer quipped, his orange golden eyes staring at the man's form. He cannot believe that an honorable knight such as Saber will be paired off with a shady assassin. He now carried the professor in his shoulder.

"I would have killed you right at this moment, but be thankful that I am moved by Saber's chivalry."

Lancer ominously warned.

"I will not kill you like this, and neither will Saber do likewise."

He then jumped out of the window of the mansion, leaving the man to his thoughts. At least I got his stats. He thought as he now came up with a brilliant plan. Although Lancers are enjoying the privilege to be of the class of a Knight, every Lancer in the history of the Grail War has an E – rank in the stat of Luck, no matter how fast they are. So he will wait for the appropriate situation to pop up where he can kill both Master and Servant.

Meanwhile,

"Huhh…huhh…huhh…"

Chris was panting heavily as his whole body was now suffering from severe damage from the inside and then he cough up some blood. Kirei then walk slowly towards his direction while raising one of his Black Keys.

"I'm truly impressed, child. Even a standard magus would have pass out or if worse died from the amount of injury your body is experiencing right now. Now be a good boy and I might spare you from this agony."

Chris then smirk at him and said.

"If you think this is the limit my body could take then you're wrong, Kirei. Cough!?"

Chris continues to cough out more blood as his chest feels heavy and he was losing air. He was now feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. But, he still has one more trick of his sleeve that could help him turn the tide of this battle. Chris then focuses the energy on the palm of his hand but they were only visible to those that knows the nature of his mana. In the eyes of other, it was no more than just a mere hand gesture. Kirei then just smirk.

"Whatever you're doing is mere futile, child. Now, it's time for me to put you to sleep."

He was just moment from hitting Chris with his palm but Chris manages to avoid it and place his palm into Kirei's chest, stomach and thigh. Kirei considered in a light pat to the body and just swap Chris like and insect. Even though he rolled hard on the ground, Chris manage to get himself compose and once again move his palm in a confusing movement. Making it like he has multiple hands. Kirei was now more concern as to what the child is doing and what that light attack did to him just now but he knows that he have to take Chris out fast before he could do anymore of that mysterious attack. Meanwhile, Assassin who has been watching the battle from the side know that moment ago, his Master was winning this fight regardless what Chris throws at him but now he can't push the feeling that Kirei is in a tight pinch even more so than the injured Chris.

Kirei continues his assault as Chris was still targeting his body but nothing seems to be happening which made Kirei more concern than ever. He was seriously trouble by him. In fact, not many can do that to him and yet this child was more intimidating in their battle. Finally, Kirei plunge a strong enough Bajiquan that he never intended to use on a child. A very powerful shockwave passes through Chris and blood not only came out of his mouth but even in his nose and eye. But Chris made a final attempt and place his palm at Kirei in the forehead. Chris was then sent flying until he hits hard on the ground. Kirei then calm his composure and made no effort to confirm if Chris was finally down. Assassin just closes his eye and said.

"It's over then…"

But suddenly, he heard groan. He then looks at the direction of the sound and to his shock, Chris was still getting up. Even Kirei froze from where he stands.

"No. It can't be. That strike just now should have already damage your all your ribs, lungs and even your blood vessels…how is it that you're still surviving and standing?!"

"Heh…cough! What's wrong, Kirei? Kid got you scared? Cough!"

Chris almost collapses on his feet but he continues to stand up and just look at Kirei with defiant eyes. Kirei was getting annoyed. This kid has finally declared his death wish. He took out all of his Black Keys and just said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are one of the few person aside from Kiritsugu who have really pique my interest…unfortunately…this is where it all end for you…"

But before he could move a step, his body suddenly froze and he felt he was being tied up by an invisible rope. He then looks at Chris who suddenly chuckle and was in fact raising one of his palm at him.

"Child! What did you do?!"

Even Assassin couldn't believe it. His Master was being bind by something. He moves to assist his Master by trying to kill Chris but Chris manages to said.

"I won't move if I was you…you see... not only did I bind Kirei's movement but I…also place my mana inside his nerves, bone, organ and even his brain… even in my current condition… if I think of it even by the slightest, his whole body would be burnt to a crisp from the inside and I don't think you would want that…. So, you have only two choices now…leave or die…your choice…"

Kirei and Assassin could not believe it. They were beaten by this child. He merely uses a simple hand and palm technique and already he made Kirei a hostage. Kirei then laugh out loud and said.

"Interesting, child! You truly have caught my interest! For now, I will do as you ask but the next time we meet…I expect to see you grow by then. Let's go, Assassin."

Assassin went to his Master side and teleported them out of the area. After they finally left, Chris could no longer support himself and he collapse hard on the ground.

Moments later,

Berserker arrives at the battle ground to see it severely burnt to ashes but he found no sight of Kirei or his Master.

"YOUNG MASTER! Where are you?! Answer me, young master! CHRIS!"

Berserker was in severe distress. Is history repeating itself? Will he once again fail to save those dear to him like what happened to his king? The very though almost made his Mad Enhancement go out out of control as dark mist starting to covered him but then he remembers how Chris word deeply affected him about how he sees Berserker as a friend and comrade. He doesn't want Berserker to lose himself no matter what.

Reminiscing about such memories, Berserker quickly came back to his senses.

"If I'm still feeling his mana that means he's still alive at least but it's too faint. Severely faint! I need to find him and quick!"

"Berserker! You found him yet?!"

Saber had arrived with Irisviel and Maiya. But when they witness the whole place burnt down to ashes, they couldn't believe this was a battle between Masters. But they didn't waste any time. They help Berserker search for his Master and deep down they were hoping he was still alright. Then,

"Madame! I found him! Come here quick!"

They quickly rush to the direction where Maiya found Chris and to their shock he was severely injured.

"CHRIS!"

Berserker almost lost his mind when he saw how severely battered his Master condition was.

"Let me handle the rest! Berserker, please give me some space!"

Berserker gently laid Chris on the ground and then Irisviel quickly attempt a healing procedure on him. But, then she notices…

"His…heart…it's not beating…

**Author's Note:**

Hello there once again, fellow readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter and honestly I think I rush it a little bit but I hope you don't mind about that. Anyway, thank you once again for all the wonderful support and I will see you again in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome once again, fellow readers to the eight chapter of High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer. I'm truly sorry for the late update. But now I'm back and all fired up to write. Now for the recap. In the last chap-

**Chris: Hey there, everyone! It's been a while! Chris, here.**

Wait! Chris!? What are you doing?! In fact…how did you even get here?!

**Chris: Hey there, writer-san. I'm not sure myself but I just happened to pop out of this segment and here I am.**

Well… okay. Anyway, recap on the previous chapter. On the last cha-

**Chris: Hold it right there, writer-san. Allow me to do it.**

Uhh…you sure? I mean, it's always been me doing this part. So…

**Chris: Come on, writer-san. It's not always the main character such as myself get to recap his story. **

Uhhh…okay. Take the stage then.

**Chris: Thank you, writer-san. In the last chapter, all three battles took place at the Einzbern Castle and the forest with all three side of the defensive team won. But not at a price, it would seem I was severely injured after I manage to chase away Kotomine Kirei and his Servant, Assassin after using one of my hidden techniques and soon after Berserker arrive with the other to save me. Well, at least I'm out of the gutter…wait…it says here that my heart stops completely?! What is the meaning of this, writer-san? Did you just kill me off on the early stage of this war?! But then what will happen to Berserker?! And my family?! Aoko?! I can't just die like this?!**

Well, you just have to find out. Anyway, without further delay, enjoy.

**Chris: Wait?! Explain this to me first! Writer-san?!**

**Chronicles Eight: Distant Past and Memories**

**Akito POV**

My name is Matou Akito. The first born son to my father, Matou Kariya. But I'm actually a year younger than my half-brother; Chris-nii-chan. We have different father but we share the same mother. Nonetheless, nii-chan still loves all his sibling including our adopted sister, Tohsaka Sakura, now name Matou Sakura. A lot of us spent our time together. But such time was short live as he was suddenly called forth into a war that I could never imagine anyone wanted to participate willingly.

But, I know that if Nii-chan didn't participate and surrendered…Ka-chan would then be chosen as the next Master they called those who are chosen by this Holy Grail. And when that happened, she would die before she could do anything due to her not properly heal yet especially her Magic Circuit. I know all this through Nii-chan. He told me to keep this from the other but it didn't take long for Takashi, Sakura and Rio to find out about it as well and eventually he had to make sure they at least kept this matter from Aoko-nee-chan.

We agreed to keep it from her and just pretend not to know anything of the matter. Eventually, Nii-chan started his intensive training under Ka-chan and two of our families ally, the Ryougi and Aozaki which whom Chris closely befriended. Since the day he was chosen, nii-chan almost trains without a care to the point he was bleeding extensively through all that. But even then, he finds the time to spent with us, his siblings and even Aoko-nee-chan. He said he wanted to spent as much time as he can with us…because he said that it might be his last moment with them and who knows if he would lose his life in this dangerous war.

At first, we thought it was a joke but I can see it in his eye he was dead serious. No matter how much the other wanted to deny it, I know that he wasn't joking around. Then his Servant, Berserker came into the fray after almost a year and a half of training. Berserker-san was a nice person and he seems very powerful. This made me relax better. I'm sure someone like him can protect Nii-chan. And then came the moment of his departure. He told me to take care of the family while he was gone and I said I will. He gave me a tight hug before he left with Berserker-san. I wanted to be strong in front of Nii-chan but the sudden realization that he might never come back only made tears rolled down my face. As he was about to depart, Aoko-nee-chan stood in front of him

It has been almost a week since Nii-chan left the mansion. We do receive news from time to time from Berserker-san but from the looks of it…the war was more dangerous than any of us have anticipated. But at least, for now…Nii-chan is safe…but for how long? This question is the only thing that kept playing in my mind. What would happen if Nii-chan really did…? Would I be strong enough to lead our family and comfort them from such pain and sadness? I'm not even sure myself.

Nii-chan was always there for all of us. He was like the center that kept us moving. Can I bear such responsibility? Tell me, Nii-chan? What should I do?

Then I remembered what he told me.

"_Akito, to truly bear such responsibility is not your own but the responsibility of all as well. You just need to lead them and they will follow. Don't just try and do it alone. Trust everyone around you. Because even if I was the one with the huge responsibility. I didn't do it alone…all of you were there for me when the going gets tough. So, remember. Rely on other not just yourself because if you do…it will ruin you from the inside." _

I get it now, Nii-chan. You never really bear anything alone. You had us to be there for you and that's why you were able to keep a strong front to everyone near you. You look for strength in us and that's what keeps you strong no matter what. Don't worry, Nii-chan. I will protect everyone until your return.

**Meanwhile…**

Amidst a dark realm, Chris was left afloat in the void of darkness. He continues to drift until he slowly open his eye only to realize the sudden pain he felt throughout his body. He then looks around his surrounding only to realize that everything was in total darkness.

"Where…am I? Am I dead? No…my body is still feeling severe pain so I can't be dead just yet but the question still remains…where am I and what is this place…?"

As soon as he asks that, his entire surrounding started to shine in total bright light. A moment later, Chris began to open his eye once more. He then saw a figure standing in front of him that he was all too familiar with.

"…Berserker…?"

But he seems different. Berserker was standing proud and strong as if he was never the person that Chris knew. Then Chris suddenly remembers that this might be one of those dream sequence that enables him to see into his Servant's memories. It was written in one of the text that a Master and Servant can see each other's memory through dream to better understand one another so that cooperating with each other becomes more effective. And so Chris thought to himself that might as well see where this goes…though he would already knew the outcome but Chris was curious as to how things play out. He continues to watch.

"Sir Lancelot."

Berserker or Lancelot set his gaze at the figure that Chris can instantly recognize as Saber.

"My king? Is there something that I might be of assistance?"

Saber just shakes her head and just stood by his side watching the whole camp and tents that were set up by knight and soldiers alike for them to rest themselves. Saber then said to Berserker.

"I only wanted to stand here by your side to see what you see but clearly there is something that I do not see here that you can."

"My king, if there is anything that I see in front of me now is that all this brave men and knight readying themselves for battle. A battle which we all will go through if it means that we can fight by our king sides."

Saber was just silence for a moment until she said.

"Tell me, Lancelot. Am I fit to be your king?"

Berserker just looks at awe at her question and then calmly answers her.

"My king Arthuria. There is not a single person here that can't deny you are our one and only king. By your words alone, we will fight even to the last man so long as you command it."

"Then tell me. Do I understand my people's feeling?"

Berserker was silence at Saber's question and this time he could not find himself to answer that. Saber just look at the silent Berserker and made a small smile.

"It is alright if you cannot answer because clearly our knight that left me had said some truth to his statement. He has every right to say what he did."

"My king, I believe that in time…the people… even our members of the Round Table would see that there is nothing you wanted more than to give your people hope and prosperity. To ensure the future of our country and its people save. That is why I believe that no other people should say you do not understand their feeling. You of all people should know even if the other's see you that way and they would abandoned you…I swear to you this, my king. I will never abandon nor will I betray you."

Even when he said that, Chris knew all too well that no matter what he hears and witness now, a cruel fate would await this two friends that would not only cause the betrayal of King Arthur but also her death and the fall of Camelot. And sure enough, the person that Chris sees as Lancelot now would one day become his Servant of madness that he knows as Berserker. And so, Chris fast forward to the entire thing that happened until finally he stop at this one point.

The queen was to be executed, burned at the stake by the knights once charged to protect her. She was beautiful in her sinfulness, her dress white and her hair golden.

"So, it will happen much like as legends told it…"

Chris mutters to himself and then he saw a figure riding a horse. It was Berserker and a few other knights that were loyal to him. He then yelled out.

"My lady Guinevere! I've come to rescue you!"

He screamed, Arondight in hands. He would save her, he would protect her… He refused to let her die.

"Lancelot…!"

"Be gone, Sir Lancelot,"

Gareth spoke in serene calmness. A pure knight and a good boy… yet he was in the way.

"Sheath your blade or forever be damned. Will you shed your companions' blood and persevere in your crime?"

But it was hopeless. The black knight wouldn't stop, and couldn't be stopped. For his beloved, he cut down his brothers-at-arms, his sword drinking their blood. He saved Guinevere that day, but his sword, Arondight, which was a the counterpart of Excalibur said to be given to only the bravest, strongest and noblest of all knight… would forever be tainted by the sin of betrayal. The Lady Guinevere never stared at him the same way ever again. Sir Gawain, best friend to Lancelot never forgave him for the death of his two sons and brother. And the king, Arthuria…only gave a sad, sad smile.

Chris continues to see brothers against brothers…friends against friends…fight to the death and slowly the kingdom fell into disorder and throughout all this, Berserker could not express how much guilt he was feeling. He had sin. Against the very king whom he swore an undying oath of loyalty. And pretty much, after the turmoil that lasted for almost a few months…after a peace treaty was announce. Berserker along with the Lady Guinevere came forth towards the king. But all was not to be ended just yet.

"Lancelot, do you realize the action that you have taken that not only cost us the lives of our comrades but also the fact that you betray me after you have taken an oath of loyalty towards your king…? And not only that you took the queen from me and prevented her from receiving her just punishment. Do you deny that?"

"Yes, my king…And for that I ask you to spare Lady Guinevere and take my life instead… punish me as you see fit."

Saber gave him the cold stare until she turn her back and said.

"I did promise you that I would spare Guinevere…but she no longer has a place here and for that she is to be sent away to become a nun for the rest of her life and as for you…"

There was sadness in her voice as she finally spoke.

"From this day forward…Lancelot…for the betrayal of your kinsmen and your king and for the act of initiating war against your own people…you and your fellow knights are hereby banish from this English soil even until the pain of death. That is all. Leave now and… never come back."

**Back Into the Real World**

Two women step out from the room and then slowly close it behind them. It was none other than Irisiviel von Einzbern and Hisau Maiya. A two figure suddenly appeared in front of them who happens to be Emiya Kiritsugu accompanied by Saber. Kiritsugu then said.

"I've check all the security system at the house and I can safely say that we're out of the danger for now."

He then look at his wife and said.

"So, how did it go…?"

Irisviel answer him.

"It seems that the child is out of danger but he suffers too much internal injury up to the point that even with my healing power it would take time before he can get up again."

Maiya was the next to said.

"But what I find strange the most is that how can a child survive such injury and live after that. What's more is that all the wounds and cut started healing by themselves without Madame's intervention. Even before that…his heart stops beating when we found him at the forest but… it didn't take long for it to starting beating again."

"Are you telling me he's an Apostle…?"

Ask Kiritsugu in a cold monotone word. Irisviel made a trouble face at her husband's word while Saber just kept quiet for the time being. Maiya on the other hand just shake her head and said.

"I can't say for sure but whatever that child is…we can only confirm it after he wakes up but for now he needs to rest…"

"I don't see why we need to save an enemy Master. He could potentially be dangerous to our safety. And letting him in the castle could prove a mista-"

But Irisviel cuts him off and said.

"But that child saves me and Maiya-san from that man! He risks his life protecting us. How can you just say something so mean?! I've seen it in his eye that he's not a bad person. That eye of him has shown innocent and kindness."

Saber was the next to say something to Kiritsugu.

"Irisviel's right, Master. Had it not been for that child and Berserker intervening in helping me fights off Caster tonight, I could say that it would have been worse for me. I owe him that much."

"It would have to say the same, Kiritsugu. This is not the first time that child save me. It seems he was the one who throw that flash bang when Kotomine cornered me that night."

Kiritsugu remain silent until he just sighs. He then said.

"Fine. He can stay here until he recovers but when he does…I want him to leave this place…"

With that Kiritsugu just left the three of them.

And then,

In the room, Berserker didn't open his helmet until both women left him and his Master. But when they did, he proceed to took it off revealing a deeply saddened expression that could only be describe as someone who would lose someone precious to them. Berserker took a nearby chair and proceed to place it at the side of the bed where lies his Master who was still unconscious. His upper body was covered with cuts and deep bruises which Maiya carefully wrapped in bandages. And his right eye wrapped as well.

Apparently, his eye almost flew out of his socket when that he was hit by whatever Kirei did to him that Berserker learnt from Maiya explanation. But that's not the only thing which concerns them the most. It was the mere idea that his outer wounds and even his internal organ started to heal by itself which arouse the interest of both women. When ask why is that, Berserker could only stay silence and told them that Chris is the only one who could tell them for Berserker will not betray his Master and told them about his origin. But then, suddenly as Berserker was deep in his thought, heard groan and when he looks… Chris was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Young master! Are you awake?! Say something?!"

Chris left eye slowly open though they were still devoid of any emotion and energy until he saw Berserker by his side.

"…Ber…serker…? Where…?"

Chris tried to get up only to feel intense pain all over his chest area which made him cough up some blood.

"Cough! Cough! Cough!"

"Master! Don't push yourself! You're still hurt…just rest."

He slowly place the weaken Chris back on the bed. Berserker took a wet towel and just wipes off the remaining blood from Chris chest, lips and mouth. As Berserker was doing so, Chris suddenly notices him stopping and he was slightly shaken. Berserker seems to whisper to himself but Chris can still hear it.

"I'm supposed to be a knight who have seen numerous blood throughout my life but…I can't never get used to seeing the blood of those…that are precious to me…merely wiping it from the young master's lip is already…petrifying enough…but to see him cough them up…it's too much for even me to bear."

Chris just remains silent for a moment until he start to talk even in his weaken state.

"Berserker…I'm sorry if I worried you…"

"No, young master…I'm sorry for not being there for you…but you were wrong there. I wasn't merely worried…but I was truly afraid of what might have become of you if you were to die tonight. Your heart stopped suddenly when Miss. Irisviel tried to heal you. At that time, I really thought I lose you and I almost succumbed to my own Madness once more but then your heart start to beat by itself…I was truly glad. Really, I am glad you're still with us, young master…"

Chris was silent for the moment until he said.

"I understand…I was reckless and I almost got myself killed. I was afraid at the thought of dying when I made the promised to come back home alive…but I almost broke that promise after I fought with Kotomine tonight…"

Then, Berserker notice flowing from Chris's eye but instead of real tears they… were his own blood.

"Young master…your tears…they're…blood?"

"It would seem that my tears gland were badly damage as well…Hehehe…explains why I'm crying blood instead of tears. It hurts to even cry but I just want this regrettable emotion flow out from me. So, can I please hug you until I'm done crying…?"

Berserker didn't say a word but just nod his head. Chris just simply hugged Berserker in a tight hug as he slowly cried in his arm. His tears were his blood but they were his emotion of being afraid…afraid of dying but more than anything…he regretted to make those dear to him worried.

**Moments Later**

After Chris finish crying, Berserker told him of the current situation that has been happening. About Lancer's Master being in danger and all after their battle with Caster.

"I see. Something must have happened that made Lancer left the battle right after that. Maybe we should check up on Kayneth after I healed up properly."

"Very well, young master."

Just then, the duo heard a knock at the door and the one that spoke was Irisviel's voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're resting but it is urgent that I need to speak with your Master."

Berserker looks at Chris for a moment. Chris just nods his head. Berserker immediately put on his helmet and said.

"Yes, you may come in."

The door slowly opens revealing Irisviel who was accompanied by Saber and Maiya. Saber slowly closes the door behind them. Irisviel slowly walk towards Chris and Berserker's direction. Chris gave the signal to Berserker to allow Irisviel to sit by his side. And Berserker did so. Irisviel just took the opportunity to sit on the chair next to where Chris was.

After sitting herself, Chris was the one to spoke.

"I'm guessing that I have a lot to explain for tonight's event."

"I just need some simple answer. To make sure that…just in case, you have no ill intention towards us but I know that you're a good boy…it's just that I don't understand how come a boy. A young boy no less, could end up in this deadly war…"

There was silent in the room for a moment until Irisviel spoke in an apologetic tone.

"I didn't mean to say something offensive to you…"

"Miss. Irisviel…what is it that drive one to do the most insane thing in their life?"

When she heard the question that Chris said to her, there are many factors that could drive one to do the impossible…even to their death but she can only think of one possibility for this child's reason for joining the war. She finally stated her answer.

"…Your love one."

Chris just made a small smile at her answer and nodded.

"That's right, Miss. Irisviel. I do this not for the sake of my own but for the sake of my love one…my mother…"

Chris explain from the start how he was chosen by the Grail and how he was force to join the war…because giving up means his own mother's death. Irisviel gasp at the truth and Maiya was clearly trouble about this revelation. Even Saber was having a hard time seeing Chris's burden in joining the war. But even then, his cause was noble so Saber can accept it no matter how disturbing it was.

"My fight was for the sake of my mother and returning home safely and it still is. But now, struggling to get out alive seems to be my only concern. I can't think of anything else aside of going through and hope for the best…which is likely the case…"

"Then why don't you just forfeit your right as a Master? At this point, I don't see any reason why you should continue on."

Irisviel said it as if it was a request. But Chris simply looks at her in the eyes and said.

"Even if I did, I won't. Because there are too many risk at stake that could ultimately get me killed. Knowing what I'm capable of doing, hostile Masters or even Servants won't just let me go and live after that. They would need to take out potential threat like me even if it was for the slightest of chances…besides; I don't trust the people of the Church not after knowing what they have already planned out for all of us. And also, I made a promise to a friend that I will fulfill his wish even if that means I have to endanger myself in accomplishing it."

Chris set his gaze at Berserker and gave him a determine smile that shows he was really determine to fulfill said wish.

"Young master…"

Berserker was almost at tear knowing his Master really cared about him and that he wants nothing but to help Berserker accomplish his wish. But Maiya interrupted the moment and said in a calm yet serious tone.

"I know it's not my place to say this, not after you save me twice from death. And I assure you, I'm grateful for that but there is one thing that greatly concerns me. Depending on your answer…if you were to lie and don't because I can tell. Why is that a child like you can survive an injury that could have easily killed even me or worse a Magus? Also, not too long ago, your heart that died started beating again which make me come to one question… Are you a Dead Apostles?"

The room was dead silent for a moment. Berserker almost steps forward to protect Chris until he stops him on his track. Chris then looks at Maiya straight in the eye and said.

"You have every right to say so, I understand. But, I swear to you I'm not a Dead Apostles!"

Maiya was looking deep within Chris's eye as if seeing his very soul. There was no lie in it whatsoever. However, Maiya still wanted to confirm something and so she said it with a clear voice.

"I know there is no lie in what you're saying but at the same time I know you're not human. If you're not what you claim you are, then what are you?"

Once again, silent covered the whole. Irisviel though did not truly show it; she was also eager to know what kind of being Chris was. Saber on the other hand think it wasn't right to budge into someone's personal matter but if Chris's wanted to prove he was no harm to the people in this castle, then now is the right time.

"I…can't tell you what I am. But, in this case…I'm more than qualified to be called by you or other as monsters... I have nothing that a normal human have not even a child like me… We are an ancient being that one could say proceeded even before the Age of Gods… My families origin proceeded long before even the Earth was born. In other words, my mother and I are an existence that has existed even before time began. We are one of the being that existed even before all that has happened in this world."

"...I'm not sure what to say of this but it seems that if not possible that…perhaps you and your mother are not of this world. Correct?"

Chris just nodded at Irisviel replied towards his origin.

"But still…a being not of this world sounds too far-fetched. I've encounter being from different realm before but never from another world."

"The existence of being like you and Berserker; who are Heroic Spirit, could be considered in a similar scenario as I am. As you've come from the realm of spirit, I've come from another realm different than what you all know of this world…though I never even know how my original world was like as after I was born…my mother and I was teleported to this world at first not knowing what lies ahead."

Irisviel thought that this is more than enough to confirm her and the others suspicion of Chris but then she had one final question for him.

"I have one final question. Why did you go through great length to save us? You know it would mean death when you fought with Kotomine tonight."

"…Miss. Irisviel, there would have been many reason why I could have left you and the others to fend for yourself tonight but know this…I can't never live with myself knowing that I could have save all of you but never took the action I was supposed to do! For example…like those children that were killed by Caster."

Upon mentioning those children, Saber immediately felt slightly nauseas as she remembers the boy that embrace him die into millions of pieces and yet all she could do them was to watch him die. It made her feel ashamed of herself as even though she was a knight…nonetheless she could not save even a single one of them.

Seeing Saber's reaction made Chris realize that Saber was also there witnessing their death.

"So, it would seem that even with Saber by your side. It wasn't enough to stop Caster who possesses dangerous known type of magic that could create an infinite numbers of those creatures. Had it not been for Berserker and Lancer, you would have not stood a chance against him all by yourself even if you use Excalibur. Thanks to that injury, of course."

When Chris told her that truth, Saber merely gripped her injured hand that made it hard for her to even use Excalibur. What Chris said was the truth. She could not have win without Berserker or Lancer tonight. She then said to Chris.

"Then, what do you propose me to do? I know it's strange for me to ask this from a child but nonetheless it was by your plan that Berserker, Lancer and I win against Caster and his creatures. So, I'm asking of this from you now. What do I need to do to stop Caster?"

Chris was silent for a moment until he said.

"There are only a few options that you could use here. One, take down Lancer and with that, you could easily utilize Excalibur and its power. By then you should have no problem dealing with Caster all by yourself although knowing the Magus Killer, he would most likely take the other method and consort to killing his Master instead. Two, use the option that has already been given and killed the Masters from the sideway and finish off Caster later on but that would mean he would still go on a rampage which would make things worse. Or three, gather as many allied as you can and make use of it. The Magus Killer may not agree with this but if at least an ally were to keep a constant watch on the target…that way the chances of casualties would decrease."

"So, are you suggesting that we become allies?"

Chris looks at Irisviel and nodded.

"The only matters that can be proven useful for the time being are to become allies. If instead of one eye to look out for thing, you will have two instead. With very limited man power at hands, making allies is our best option. And besides, I made Waver-san and Rider into my allied just the other night and they said they have no problem with it. That is until Caster and his Master are both eliminated from this war. You would do wisely to heed this option if you wish to stop Caster once and for all."

"Still, I'm not sure if Kiritsugu would take such option-"

Then Chris said something which they miss out.

"What? Did you say something, Chris-kun?"

"Take me to him and I'll convince him to make me his ally."

Moments later,

Kiritsugu was assembling a hand gun while reloading a magazine to it in the meeting room when suddenly, the door open. He releases the safety pin and was aiming at the door only to reveal Chris walking in his upper body and right eye still covered in bandages. Upon seeing it was only him, Kiritsugu lower his hand gun and just sigh for a moment.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting like Iri said? Or is it that there is something you wanted to talked about?"

"You're a sharp one, that I can tell, Magus Killer. That's right. I have something that says, no; more accurate is that I have something to propose."

Kiritsugu was quite for a moment until he said,

"Go on. I'm listening."

"Emiya Kiritsugu, I want you to become my ally."

Kiritsugu still remain silent as if to process the information that Chris just told him. He then finally said,

"So let me straight. You want to make an alliance with us. And if so, why did you choose us of all the other Masters and their Servants, to be your allies?"

"You weren't the only choice, I willingly admit. I already made Rider and his Master my ally and all there is to do now are to make you one of my allies as well. Upon discussing this with Berserker, we finally agree that you were the best choice."

"Well, then had you not choose us, what will be of the other Masters and Servant?"

"While Berserker and I find Lancer to be the best ally of them all aside Saber, I don't trust Kayneth one bit as he is more focus on reaching his own personal goal and that would mean he would have to betray me sooner or later. No doubt he would do the same even for his Servant."

But it was here that Chris tone and expression grew hard.

"I will not ally myself with the likes of Tohsaka Tokiomi or his Servant, Archer, both for personal reason and the fact that Archer tried to kill me and Berserker during our battle at the dock."

Kiritsugu took note of the changes in face and tone, but continue nonetheless.

"And what of Kotomine Kirei?"

"By declaring my willingness to make you my allied and fighting him tonight. No doubt I had already lost the chances of making an alliance with him and noted his hatred as well. The fact that I'm responsible for his current state doesn't exactly help my case either."

"As to why we choose you over the other two is quite simple really. Berserker and Saber seems to get along well in terms of fighting style and the mere fact that we know her more than the other makes it easier for the two of us to fight alongside her. Besides,"

Chris let out a slight smile to his face.

"Saber said, she didn't mind having an alliance with me and Berserker. She did say, we work pretty well together against Caster."

Kiritsugu continues to remain silence, his mind running the different scenarios, playing with, analyzing and discarding as need to be. Berserker was without doubt powerful. Plus, Berserker state as a 'sane' Servant wasn't something to sneeze at. His skills with his weapon were superb and it appears that his attack were particularly gauge with threats like Caster, if what Saber had told him was a fact. And now, Kiritsugu began to see Chris. He was without doubt the most powerful Master of this war thus far. He can see that the boy had much analytical and decision making that would make strategies of this century look like amateur. Making him an enemy would be too much of a risk. Plus, Saber told him that his attack were strong enough to easily decimate a whole army in just mere seconds.

Well, it would have been more accurate to say that Saber told Irisviel about it more than she told him. They might be Master and Servant but their personalities and methods clashed too much for them to speak at length with each other, aside from their brief talk about certain matters.

He finally looks at Chris and said.

"What if we said, yes?"

"If you were to said, yes. Then we would make use of our alliance and hunt down Caster as plan would become easier however considering that the Church and Tokiomi are conspiring together to take us out. But, if they know of our alliances, they won't make any move whatsoever until Caster have been eliminated. This will ensure our safety until said time was to call off on our alliance."

"I have a question though? Why is it that you, a child join this war?"

Chris was silent for a moment until he said.

"My only wish is to come back of this war alive. I don't care if I lose. I just want to go back home with my family and friends. As for Berserker, his wish is something even I can grant. So, that's why; you make me an ally…you won't lose anything. It's a good deal, right?"

Chris then looks at Kiritsugu square in the eye until the smile on his face faded and replace with a serious one.

"I was hoping to hold this alliance until Caster and his Master has been defeated but, I'm honestly hoping it could last until our Servants are the last remaining. So now I ask. Will you accept or will you refuse?"

Kiritsugu simply stare at Chris. Berserker, Saber, Irisviel and Maiya who were intently listening on their conversation through the door, held their breaths as they waited for his answer. Knowing whatever he decided would determine if there is bloodshed that is about to happened any moment now. Chris did not flinch or turn away, while Kiritsugu for his part continued to stare Chris in the eye. He was trying to find a hint of weaknesses or doubt in them. But, he found none.

"…Very well, I agree with these alliances."

Chris let out a breath of relief. He then held out his hand for a handshake which Kiritsugu slowly took it and held it firmly.

"I'll be counting on you, Emiya Kiritgusu-san."

"Me too, Chris Arclight."

**Meanwhile at the Fuyuki Church.**

Assassin arrives in Kirei's room. Kirei was sitting on one of the couch, seemingly deep in thought. Tonight, he battle against a child that made him loses. The mere thought of that made him chuckle slightly. After he and Assassin made their retreat, the mana restrain that was put into his entire body seems to fade indicating that the users had limit to how long he can cast such ability. But nonetheless, Kirei finds it amusing that even an inexperience fighter like Chris could make him submit. But as he continues to think, he was interrupted by Assassin's voice. He looks towards him and can see that Archer was also there.

"Archer? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here after Assassin told me of the situation that you have to 'confront' tonight. So, I take it that you've lost to a simple child?"

Kirei just blankly stare at Archer and just said.

"Child or not, he is not to be underestimated. For sure, his skills in battle are not as experience as any of the other Masters but his skill in utilizing magic is some of the fiercest I have held upon."

"Seems to me you have taken an interest on him a little. However, if I was there; said child would not have stood a chance against me."

Before Archer could continue, a sudden appearances of a figure shows up. He seems to be one of the Servants Spirit that Assassins summons.

"Forgive me for intruding. But I have urgent news."

"What is it?"

Assassin came close to the person and he started to whisper something in his ear. For a moment, Kirei and Archer were curious as to what they were discussing about. But it didn't take long before Assassin nods his head, signaling the person to continue on with his patrol.

The white hair Servant then came up to Kirei and Archer and said.

"It seems that Berserker's Master had made and alliance with Kiritsugu and now they are working together to take out Caster."

At this news, both figures were silent until Archer said.

"Interesting. Perhaps this two really did deserve my attention and an alliance isn't such a bad idea. In fact, things are just getting interesting from now on. What do you think, Kirei?"

Kirei continues to remain silent of this news. He couldn't think of anything else but to relay this news to his father and mentor, Tohsaka Tokiomi as soon as possible.

**Elsewhere**

A young knight laid there on the ground bleeding to death. He recounts all of the events in his life that led up to this point.

"Fionn mac Cumhaill, hero of Aillen and leader of the knights of Fianna, and my daughter Gráinne, formally announce their engagement,"

Announced High King of Ireland, Cormac mac Airt,

"Tonight I want everyone to celebrate!"

The men in the hall gave a cheer of approval. Gráinne, who was sitting next to her, husband-to-be, was looking into the crowd at one man. That man…was a knight of Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

"Diarmuid…,"

Gráinne softly muttered. That night on the betrothal party of Gráinne, she established a relationship with Diarmuid and forced a geis upon him to run away with her. Diarmuid was shocked as Gráinne pressed her lips against his. It lasted for a few seconds before Gráinne pulled away, revealing the shocked look on his face as he felt fear well up inside him. Gráinne then commanded him,

"Take me with you. And run!"

It was a geis…a geis. He can't avoid this. He could only comply. Diarmuid simply hugged the young girl tightly. But…why did this have to happen? Why? And so they ran and ran to escape their pursuers. They intend to kill Diarmuid for his treachery. For betraying their lord. Diarmuid ran through the rain as his pursuers brandished blades in their hands. One leaps at him. He cuts him down. The knight, with both his lances and blades, began to take all of them down. All the while, he laments all of this internally. He lamented. Then one day, the pursuit was over. Lord Fionn conceded and decides to recognize the two as husband and wife. Gráinne was quietly sitting in a shed, a small butterfly sitting on her fingers. Diarmuid then opens the shed of the door. Light floods in as the knight joyfully tells the girl,

"Rejoice, Gráinne! Fionn has recognized our marriage!"

Gráinne lets out a sigh of relief as she was filled with happiness. Diarmuid kneeled down before his lord. Fionn extends a hand, which the young knight graciously takes. Diarmuid smiled as Fionn had a big grin on his face. Everything went out smoothly in the end.

"Did you think I have forgotten about what happened with Gráinne?"

Diarmuid and Gráinne were married shortly afterward. The two settled in the county of Kerry and raised a family of five children. Several years later, though, Lord Fionn invited Diarmuid on hunt for boar. On that hunt, Diarmuid was badly gored by a giant boar at the heath of Benn Gulbain. Fionn had the power to heal with water drunk from his hands. However, when he gathered water, he let it deliberately run through his hands as he brought it back. And by the time his sons threatened him to play fair…Diarmuid was dead.

"…Why did this have to happen? I do not blame my lord for his actions, but why? I have lived a happy life with Gráinne and spent joyful days with my lord, but I died with my pride as a knight shattered. I have served my lord like one, but betrayed him. In the end, this led to my death."

**End of Dream Sequence**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi woke up panicked. Sweat was running down his face as he stared at the ceiling.

"That dream I had…That was the legend of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Are these the memories of my Servant?"

He tried to get up…but he couldn't. He could not feel anything. Looking around the room, he realized that he was back at their hideout. His fiancée, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, entered carrying a tray with a bowl of hot water and a towel.

"It appears you're awake."

Said Sola-Ui as she walked over to her fiancée. Kayneth struggles to get up, but then he realized that we bounded to the cot.

"Sola…what is this? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

Sola asked as she twisted the hot water-soaked towel.

"I…"

Kayneth spoke as his memory started to return,

"I was shot. I defended myself with Volumen Hydragyrum, but…What's happened to my body?"

"It appears that every Magic Circuit in your body had misfired. It's a miracle you didn't die instantly."

Commented Sola,

"I've been only able to regenerate your organs. But your Magic Circuits were completely destroyed. You will never be able to use magic again."

Kayneth could not hold back tears at this news. Keynath was at loss of words.

"I…I…"

"Don't cry, Kayneth."

Comforted Sola as she wiped the tears from his eyes,

"It's too early to give up. We haven't lost yet."

"Sola…"

Sola then continue by saying,

"If the Holy Grail is truly an omnipotent wish-granting device, it's possible for it to restore your magic. You only need to win. If you win and claim the Grail, everything will return to normal. Thus…"

Sola then held her fiancée's hand and stroked it.

"Kayneth…Give me the Command Seals…I'll take over as Lancer's Master, and bring you the Grail."

"N-No!"

Refused Kayneth.

"Don't you believe in me? Me…The woman who will marry into the Archibald family?"

"No…but…"

Lancer's image came into mind and focused on the mole beneath his left eye.

"Sola, do you think Lancer…would abandon me, to swear fealty to you?"

"I do. He is a Heroic Spirit, here by the Grail's invitation. He must seek the Grail, just as we do. Even if he must change Masters, he shall accept, for the sake of his goal."

"Sola! Lancer isn't such a wonderful man!"

Something sparked in Sola as she looked at Kayneth.

"Why do you say that?"

"When I asked of his wish, he said, 'I have no interest in the Holy Grail.' A Servant that does not desire the Grail is categorically impossible. He must be hiding something important. But no matter what he hides, while I hold these Command Seals, he must answer to me."

"Kayneth…"

Kayneth was giving her the stern look and said,

"I won't give you the Command Seals…"

Sola lets out a sigh.

"Kayneth, you don't understand, do you? Of how we must win, no matter the cost."

She drops the wet towel. Sola moves her other hand and grips Kayneth's pinky…and bends. Audible cracking noises could be heard as the smallest finger was bent out of shape. Kayneth stutters in pain and horror. Then…it snaps.

"Hear me, Kayneth…,"

Sola said as she looked at him with a cold and unforgiving look,

"I, an unskilled spiritual healer, can never remove Command Seals, once given. The agreement of their bearer is the only way to take them without resistance."

Kayneth can only lie there in fear as Sola gave him a slightly crazed look as she spoke calmly,

"If you cannot accept this, my only option would be to amputate your right arm. Well?"

"_My, my. You're a scary onee-san indeed. Well, what you expect from someone who is inflicted by Lancer's curse. "_

Then suddenly, they both saw a magical circle suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Lancer suddenly emerges from spirit form and enters in the fray and stood in front of Kayneth and Sola-Ui to protect. After the light from the magic circle disappears, it reveals a small figure and to their surprises it was Chris.

"Young man? Why are you here and where's Berserker? And most of all, what happened to you?"

"Yo, Lancer. Thanks for the help tonight. What happened to me is of little importance. I will live. Besides, I left Berserker at Einzbern Castle and told him to tell no one I was coming here to meet you or more precise to meet Lord El-Melloi here."

"…Wh-What business do you have with me, boy?"

He said weakly.

"Well then, Lord El-Melloi. You're in for a little treat that might save you from having a pathetic live as a Magus."

"What?!"

Chris then slowly approached them while Lancer stood his guard readying himself in case something goes wrong but as Chris approached him, he smile and simply said.

"You have my word, Lancer. I will help your Master with his condition. In fact, I might be able to properly heal his damage Magic Circuit."

Upon hearing those words, Kayneth's eye went wide with hope.

"Yo…you have a way to restore my Magic Circuit? But how?"

"Leave that to me although, let's talk about deal first."

When the word deals struck Kayneth, he was swallowing down his saliva hard as he knows that to restore his Magic Circuit would mean that there is a certain prize to pay for asking it.

"The deal is actually simple so don't hold your breath just yet. What I need from you is actually knowledge. I am big fan of alchemy and knowing your connection with many of the branches that existed in the Mage Association, I believe you could give me all there is to know about books, data and etc. about Alchemy at Atlas. Next one is of course is the knowledge and technique on Spiritual Invocation to the most basic until the advance one in Clock Tower. If you could do that, then we will reach an agreement. But in order for you to keep your end of the bargain, hold out your hand."

Kayneth did as Chris said and upon taking Chris hand, a magic symbol started to form at his palm. A surprise and bewildered Kayneth then ask Chris.

"What is this? Is this some kind of seal or contract?"

"Correct. Once our deal has been made, there is no turning back. After I finish restoring your Magic Circuit, that seal will automatically release a curse that should you not comply with said deal. It will ultimately make you lose all property of wielding magic…forever. So, please keep that in mind."

Said Chris with a teasing smile however they were quite sinister as well. He then looks Kayneth in the eyes and said.

"So, do we have a deal?"

And with that, Kayneth just nodded at Chris's question.

"Good, then the contract is seal. And also, keep this matter a secret from anyone. Wouldn't want Kiritsugu-san to kill me otherwise. Now then, let's get to work."

After thoroughly checking Kayneth's body and symptom for ten minutes, he then set his gaze towards Lancer and Sola-Ui.

"I wish to check up on the bullet that you've extracted from his wound."

Sola-Ui quickly complied and came back shortly and showed Chris said bullet. He took it and later analyzes its content using his enhance senses to track down any traces of mana or any other content that might be inside the bullet. After two minute or so, he finally sighs and just looks at Kayneth.

"Boy, you sure got yourself in the worse kind of situation, Lord El-Melloi. I have to say that the content of this bullet is complex but I have finally been able to trace its origin."

"…And what's that?"

"This bullet contains a powdered rib of a man whose magical origin lies in Severing and Binding. Severing and Binding is different from the idea of "destruction and rebirth." There is no chance of "recovery" in the case of binding, such as a string being cut and connected back together by tying the two pieces. The moment it enters a Magus body…that Magus is forever doom of his inability to realize the danger he was in. But should it enter and the Magus extracted it before activating any mana, it would still be any ordinary bullet. I take it Lord El-Melloi here underestimated his opponent and what he was capable off.

Upon hearing those words, Kayneth couldn't help but tried to talk back about his condition.

"I was caught off guard! …If it wasn't for that bastard, Emiya Kiritsugu and his dirty way of fighting, I wouldn't be as pathetic as I am now!"

"But you did. Not only did you got yourself shot by his Origin bullet but you simply belittle his capability as a Magus Killer…Why do you think he's called by such name all this time, huh?! Now, if you won't pipe down then our deal is off! You can continue to feel sympathetic about yourself and never get up again from such experience."

At that word, Kayneth just shut himself up.

"Good. I will continue to analyze this bullet for now but don't try and do anything funny."

Meanwhile at the Einzbern Castle, Berserker was feeling restless about what his Master was planning on doing. He wanted to come with him but Chris told him to stay with Kiritsugu to at least buy him enough time to see what was happening. Suddenly, Irisviel came close to the Servant while he was preoccupied in his thought.

"Berserker? Berserker? Can you hear me?"

"…Uhh. Yeah! Sorry, for spacing out like that?"

"Well, I need to ask you but have you seen Chris-kun anywhere? I thought he would still be in bed recovering from his injury. That boy may be tough but he's still a little boy."

Berserker just raises his right hand in an okay gesture and said,

"Don't worry, he's fine. He told me he needed something back home and that he wanted me to stay here just in case anything happened…"

"Hmmm, okay. If you say so. But tell him not push himself, okay? He's done more than enough for us and convincing Kiritsugu really made me and Saber happy. He really is the best there is when it comes to matter like this. You must be glad to have him as a Master, right Berserker?"

"…Yeah, he's the best Master there is."

**Back at Chris's Location**

"Now then…"

Said Chris as he removed the remaining sweat from his forehead.

"The scanning's complete."

"Well?"

Ask Kayneth in a nervous tone.

"Don't get too nervous now. I found a solution on how to fix your problem. By scanning this bugger that damages your Magic Circuit that was supposed to be beyond repair…we just have to undo its effect by reversing it the moment before it enters your body."

"So, it's possible then. But how will you do that?"

Chris just smirks as he point out the bullet and continue with his explanation.

"Well, to make it plain and simple. I will reconstruct this bullet once more and used said bullet as a medium to restore your body the way before you damage it. But, just in case. No magic for at least two days. You will have to wait for your body to recover in two days. If you tried and forcefully use magic, then the side effect would have been much worse than when you initially got shot by this bullet simply because this bullet will be inside you for two days in order for it to help reconstruct back damage Magic Circuit. So, no matter what, you must not fight or use magic no matter how dire. In fact, until that time you fully recovered…my advice is that you and Lancer would have to go into hiding."

Upon hearing those words, Kayneth just raises an eyebrow and said.

"Why would you want me and Lancer go into hiding?"

"Do I have to say it? Okay, well aside from the fact you would be as vulnerable as a baby by then. It wouldn't help with either of our situation if you're dead. And the biggest issue here is that, Kiritsugu-san is currently on the hunt for you. If he has knowledge that you were alive and vulnerable as you are, he will no doubt use this chance to kill you. Besides, how I am going to have my payment if you're dead. I would have done this for nothing. And I hate it when I don't get something in return for the hard work that I did for people like you."

"By the way, how would you know that the Magus Killer can find out if Kayneth dead?"

Ask Sola-Ui. Chris then took out a card from his pocket and showed it to them. It was a Berserker card. He then explains to them.

"Once a Servant died, the card becomes black in color. Which is why, Kiritsugu-san would most likely head to the Church to confirm whether or not Lancer had died. And in this case, by being dead…I mean you as well, Lord El-Melloi."

Kayneth's blood almost froze at the thought of him dying for real this time as last time he was lucky but should he face Kiritsugu now. He's good as dead and so he finally agree to Chris's advice and go into hiding for the time being.

"Good. Now, all we need is for me to place the spell and the bullet inside you. So, Lancer? Can you help Lord El-Melloi here and lay him on the floor?"

Lancer quickly obeyed and gently places his Master on the floor. Chris took out a quicksilver and uses it to draw a magic circle around Kayneth who was nervous of the process. A lot of thing was playing through his mind but most of all he was really hoping this could work. Because he don't want his life to end like this…not when he have so many thing to accomplish.

"Now, are you ready? Truthfully, this might hurt a lot but bear with me. Until I can get this bullet to be fully absorbed by your souls and essence this process might fail and you will forever be crippled for life. So, I ask that you calm yourself as much as you can throughout this delicate process."

Kayneth didn't answer but his eye shows that he was ready.

"Okay, brace yourself."

Chris gently places the bullet at the center of his chest and once he did, Chris started to chant some spell that was unfamiliar to even someone like Kayneth but when he started chanting… Kayneth could feel his entire body experiencing great pain.

"Kuhhh…"

"Hold on for just a bit longer. I'm almost done with the chant."

As he continues to chant, Lancer notices that blood was dripping out from Chris's nose and eyes.

"…Young man? Why are you…? Are you okay?"

"Don't come near me, Lancer! You'll ruin the spell if you touch me now! Kayneth and I are now bound by souls and if either you or Sola-Ui does anything to disrupt the chant now…we'll both die!"

Upon getting the warning, all Lancer could do now is to put his trust on Chris and that he will survive this ordeal with his Master. After almost a staggering of forty minute, Chris finally finishes the chant and almost collapse to the ground but not before Lancer caught him.

"I got you, young man. So, I take it that it works?"

"…Heh, he'll be alright and will be recovering like I said although that spell did take a lot from me so I need to rest for a while…"

Lancer nodded at Chris's word as he slowly place the young boy on a prepare seat. He then set his gaze on his Master that was still lying on the floor. As he got near Kayneth, he slowly opens his eye. Lancer asks him.

"How are you feeling, my lord?"

"…My body…it feels lighter and I can sense my magic coming back to me."

"That's good to hear."

While Lancer was genuinely delighted of his lord's recovery…Sola-Ui on the other hand was not…but she stayed quiet about it. She had hoped that her plan to blackmail him into handing the Command Seal to her so that she could have Lancer all to herself but truly that was not the case now.

A few moments later, Kayneth was now sitting on a chair. Feeling that his body felt no burden any longer, he was comfortable enough to properly sit down and he was now facing the person that has save his life. A few moment of silent was happening between the two Masters. And after a while, it was Kayneth that spoke first.

"I owe you for not only saving my life but also my future as a Magus. I at first thought that you would have asked money from me as a reward for restoring my Magic Circuit but instead you ask for something like knowledge…why is that?"

Chris looks at Kayneth with an honest eye and said.

"To me…with the knowledge I have now. I can't help out on anything but the more knowledge I gain…I feel that I could prevent tragedies that occurs in the life of certain people."

The image of Sakura started to flash into his mind as he remembers that her family abandoned just because she wasn't qualified enough to obtain the family crest but what's more…had they not choose their family instead of Zouken; then Sakura might have been receiving a fate far worse than death.

"Besides, with the knowledge that I've obtain, I believe I could chance this world for the better. And believe me when I said that 'knowledge is power'."

"But granted, there is some knowledge in this world that is best left alone."

Chris just shakes his head at Kayneth's word and continues by saying.

"Umm, I'm sure that's true but I'm determine to unravel even the darkest of truth regardless of how disturbing it is. For her and those like her… I will make sure to make them hope once more and to never feel despair ever again. That is the type of world I'm aiming for!"

Kayneth was quiet for a moment until he said.

"…What you seek seems to be a bit impossible for a child your age. Such dream may never come true."

"Even so, I'll continue to move forward and make others dream a reality! I don't even need the Grail to do it! Because, I'm determine to do so myself!"

Upon seeing the determine look on the boy's face, Kayneth just chuckle. Chris raises and eyebrow and said.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing. You really reminded me of my former students, Waver Velvet. He was telling of his thesis back at Clock Tower on how Magecraft can be gain not through talent but in a way they say hard work. I wasn't so sure of that. In fact, I made fun of him in front of the other student and well you know the rest of the story. But seeing you, he might be right on what he says. Who knows, this is my karma for thinking that lineage that matters above all else? I'm not sure now."

"My family...never use the term talent. But we utilize the word 'hard work'. So, only through hard work do you prove your ability. This is why…I ask you not for my sake but for him. You should reconsider what his has to offer. It may sounds far fetch to you but believe me when I say this…there are time when those who have talent would be inferior to those that gains something through hard work."

After saying that, Chris stood from his chair and went to the door and gently closes it behind him, leaving Kayneth all by himself to think about the thing that Chris just told him.

Outside, Chris was admiring the night sky. A lot of things has happened today but most of all, he started to wonder about the whole war. Is it really worth the life of anyone just to obtain this Grail. To some, it would be Chris can't see why the need to killed each other for it. And even worse, getting innocent life involve. Chris had learned the dark history of the previous Grail War and how it was a lot worse than it is now. But even then, think doesn't seem to be that much of a different as to how it is then to now.

As he was thinking to himself, a figure suddenly showed up behind him. Chris without bothering to look called out the person's name.

"Lancer. Is there something that you want to ask of me?"

Lancer was surprise that he could easily sense his presence but nonetheless, that wasn't the reason why he came out here. He then finally said,

"I wish to give you my outmost gratitude for restoring my lord to full recovery. I can't thank you enough for what you have done."

"No need to thank me just yet. He's still not out of danger and he will need you until the end, Lancer. I did it not for him but for the sake of my research that will one day revolutionize the world of Magic. But more than that, I did it because you deserve a second chance."

"What you mean?"

Chris then looks back at Lancer but this time his face was somehow filled with sympathy. He then said to Lancer.

"I've known your legend and I can say it was never a good one. The fact that you were force to betray your own lord and was denied of the honor that you were supposed to had in life. That is simply a fate too cruel. This is why you go to great length to redeem yourself. And by winning the Grail and handing it over to Lord El-Melloi, you wish to regain back that honor. Which is why restore your Master's Magic Circuit tonight while disregarding my own safety."

"…But, why would you go so far for someone who's not even your Servant?"

Chris's eye then became deeper with sadness than it was before he answers.

"Because I know of a similar Servant whose wishes had been denied from him in his past life. So, I can never bear to see anyone wishes denied from them when they know they could have simply reaches it. I may be a child Lancer but I'm still considerate of those around especially those who deserve the chance."

Chris started to walk off in the center and a similar magic circle started to form under his feet. Lancer tried to stop him for a moment and Chris turn his gaze at the Servant.

"I never get to know your name! Would you do me a knight's honor and tell me the name of the person who has save my lord life?!"

Chris just smile at him and said.

"Chris… Chris Arclight. We'll meet again in the battle field… Diarmuid."

And with that, Chris faded with the light. Lancer was left all alone all the while thinking back on what Chris said. He then smile to himself and said.

"I too hope to meet you in battle, Chris."

**The Next Day at the Mackenzie House**

Laughter could be heard at the Mackenzie's residence as Glen and Rider were enjoying their breakfast with some beer.

"Man! This beer taste great!"

Said Rider aloud.

"I see. Then, here. Have some more. We always have more for guess like you."

Said Glen Mackenzie as he poured up some beer into Rider's thick glass.

"Thank you, kind sir."

Martha Mackenzie was preparing breakfast and then serves it at the table. She then said to Rider.

"Tell me, Alexei. How long will you be staying here in Japan?"

"Hmm, I should have my work wrapped up here in a week or so."

"Well, I was a bit surprise when Waver brought you here with him the other day. I was a little bit worried of our grandson but it turns out we worried for nothing. Hahaha!"

Said Glen as he patted Rider's back in a gently matters.

All the while, Waver who was sitting the opposite side of Rider was staring in disbelief at how lively things turn out early in the morning. But even then, he continues to eat his breakfast without giving too much care about the conversation at hand.

Suddenly, Rider place one of his foot at his chair and said.

"Look, he even picked out and bought these fine pants for me."

"Ohh…"

Said Glen as if admiring the pants that Waver just bought for Rider. Just as they were continue having their cheerful conversation, the doorbell suddenly rang. They stopped for a moment until Waver stood up from his chair and nervously said.

"I'll get it! It must be Chris-kun."

"Ara, Chris-chan, you say. Well, what perfect timing. Why don't you ask him to join us for breakfast, Waver?"

"Ye-yeah…"

And so, Waver just walk to door and opens it. But he was surprise to see Chris right eye bandages and he also notices that some bandages were covering his neck as well.

"Ch-Chris-kun?! What happened to you?! You're injured!"

"It's a long story so we better get inside."

With that Chris just enters the house and passes through the dining room only for him to feel a light tap on the shoulder. When he turns around, it was Martha.

"Oh my, Chris-chan…What happened to you?! Did you got into an accident or something? Do you need any help with those bandages?"

She was examining him until Chris gently took her hand and places it on his cheek. He then let out a gentle smile and said.

"I'm okay, Oba-chan. Nothing too serious. I just had a little accident with my bike but that's all. Anyway, I'll be heading to Waver-san's room now. I'll wait for him after he's done with breakfast."

And with that, he left the old lady after telling her, he was alright.

Moments later,

Chris was sitting on floor. While Berserker was standing near him. Meanwhile, Waver was facing Chris and he just processes everything up until the point that has recently happened last night. After an exchange of silence, Waver was the first one to spoke.

"I see, so you did that and save Kayneth's life…"

"I know that you two have a bit of a history together but believe me. It was essential that I did what I have to do last night. In fact, I-"

Before Chris could finish, Waver raises one of his hand in a stop gesture. Waver then continues.

"I understand why you have to do it but don't get the wrong idea. I may have regretted what he did to me at Clock Tower but the situations different now and none of that could change but I truly appreciate your concern towards my idea. And, you even convince him to reconsider the possibilities I once showed him. I… thank you for that, Chris-kun."

Hearing that word made Chris smile a little. He knows that he shouldn't have mention Waver in one of his discussion with Kayneth last night but he really wanted Waver's work to be acknowledge even a little and he'll do everything he could to make Kayneth change his mind…even a little.

Then, Waver rose up from where he sat and said to Chris.

"So, tell me, Chris-kun. Are you familiar with alchemy?"

When Chris heard that, he just made a smirk and said,

"Well, count me in."

The two set up the necessary equipment to perform alchemy. It didn't take long and both Magus were now mixing up the necessary mixture for tracing magical residue. There were several test tubes which had water in it that was place in a rack and each one of them was label with alphabet. Signaling different location that has similar alphabet all across the river line. As Berserker and Rider were watching intently, Rider asks them.

"What are you two doing? Are you guys performing alchemy?"

"Well, yeah."

"Just wait and see Rider."

Slowly using a dropper that contains the mixture from before, Chris and Waver were surprise to see that the test tube that contains the letter 'A' turn into the color blood red.

"What is that?"

Said Rider as he held his chin. Waver then said,

"Spellcasting residue."

"…Spellcasting residue?

"To answer that,"

Said Chris as he continues.

"Remnant of magic presents in the water."

Waver then took out the map which contains all the mark area surrounding the area as he further explains.

"This means that someone has been using magic near the river. If we follow the lead, it may give is a clue to the location."

Rider continues to look at the map then back at Waver.

"Boy, did you already realize something like that was in the water?"

"Of course not. But this city happens to have a river flowing right through it center. So, it would be obvious to start there. "

While explaining the situation at hand both Magus were dropping the mixture into each and every one of the test tube until they reach to the alphabet 'Q'. Chris took the test tube to further scan it with his sensing ability to see if there is any hidden traces of mana on the water but turns out they were none. He then look at Waver and Rider and point out the map.

"Guys, were there anything in between the two point mark on this location? An irrigation channel or a drainage pipe, maybe?"

Upon further inspection, Rider then said out loud.

"Oh! There was one of considerable size."

"That's it!"

Said Waver as he stood up. He then continues.

"Caster's atelier probably lies at the end of it."

He then proceeds to place back all the instrument back into his suitcase when Rider said.

"Boy, are you sure that you're not an incredibly talented Magus?"

Waver stop for a moment to face Rider and said.

"A talented Magus won't do something like this. It's probably the simplest of method. Are trying to make fun of me?"

"Not in the least. Using simple but effective method like this to accomplish something impressive far outshines using complex method to achieve the same thing. As your Servant, I'm actually very proud."

"Rider is right, Waver-san. To me, nothing can beat simple matter."

"I have seen people from ages past use even the simplest method to gain the most outstanding of any result and that, Master Waver is a method worth of being praise."

Rider then stood up while placing his sword on his shoulder and said.

"All right! Once we grasp of his location, he's all ours. Everyone, let's go raid them right now."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do this."

"If young master is in this, then I am in it as well."

Waver continues to look at them with disbelief until he let out a long sigh and finally said,

"Wait just a minute, guy. We're going up against Caster here."

There was silent for a moment until all three said in unison.

[We know that.]

"Clearly, you all don't! His class enjoys the greatest advantage when it comes to territory defense. What kind of idiot would just go bursting in?"

After hearing his Master's word, Rider took the map and said.

"You know, territories can change by the seconds in battle. So, if you don't take those chances, you might as well never regret missing in the first place."

"He's right, Master Waver. It is essential that we strike while we know the enemies whereabouts. It always was a tactical warfare that has been used in the past."

"Look, Waver-san. I know your concern but it is crucial that we take the first step or many lives would be lost even as we speak. We can't let Caster escaped, no matter what."

Upon mentioning that, Chris's expression became serious as if the matter between him and Caster are on the level of being personal business. Waver folded his arm for the moment, until he said,

"Why are you all so eager today?"

Rider let out a big smile on his face and said,

"Isn't it obvious? My Master has finally contributed to something of worth. Also, as Servant I must do my duty and bring the enemy's head."

"Well to be fair, you came up with the idea so I guess you and Rider deserve to catch him this time."

"That's right."

Waver was slightly blushing at their comment about him. Chris then said.

"Come on. Don't let up just yet. We've haven't even started our first mission together. So, what do you say, Waver-san?"

Waver was thoughtful for a moment all the while looking at each of their encouraging expression telling him to never let up. And with this he finally said,

"Let's do this!"

**Later That Night**

They are now standing in front of the entrance leading to a large sewer in Fuyuki. Waver's Servant, Rider, felt almost uneasy the moment that they are now in front of it, as he sensed Caster's work in every nook and cranny of this sewer. The bulls are also too eager to get out of this place, only to be comforted by Rider's stroking of their sinewy bodies. He then looks at Chris whose expression darkens indicating he could sense it as well.

"Boy, are you sure you want to enter this?"

Rider asked with concern over the boy. He dared not to describe those abominations inside as it will destroy his Master's appetite for food. Waver steeled his expression as he now replied.

"Whatever comes our way, I am sure that our teamwork will work. After all, we don't want that Caster to run rampart in Fuyuki City. He's the only one to never follow any rules regarding the Grail War…But then again, he's crazy. Right, Chris-kun?"

But as he look directly at Chris, he notice that he was kind of pale and that he was seemingly looking at something he shouldn't. He gently shakes the boy in the shoulder and woke him up from his trances.

"What's the matter, Chris-kun? You look pale there a moment ago. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing, Waver-san, But…whatever you do…don't look at it."

Berserker all the while was standing behind his Master with a worried look. He knows that Chris once again saw something he shouldn't have seen occurred inside the tunnel. Whatever horror lies there, this much is not supposed to be what he kid like him should experience.

"Young master…I think it's best if you just stay back at home. This might be too much for you after all."

But he was cut short when Chris gave him that slightly angry look telling Berserker that he will go through this until the very end.

Not long after that,

"This is way too easy!"

Rider bellowed as his Gordius Wheel tramples the creations made by Caster's Spellbook of Prelati. Waver just nervously smiled at the implications. If it goes on like this, they can actually defeat Caster with ease. However, Chris was still silent along the way and all Berserker could do watch. The look on Chris face really is making Waver anxious.

"_What could be inside there that made you this tense, Chris-kun? I just hope whatever it is, I could bear it better than you do…"_

As they strolled on inside, he smelled something aside from sewer water. That must mean that they are getting close to their location. When the smell is strong enough, he stopped the chariot and Waver went down first, follow by Chris and Berserker, then Rider coming in along with Waver. As he surveyed the place, he noticed that it is very dark. How will he confirm an area if it is this dark? The boy then fumbled for the flare capsules produced by Magecraft, and is about to light the place with it. But before he will throw it, Rider gave him a warning, like Chris warn him earlier, as if they both saw something there that Waver is not supposed to see.

"Boy, whatever you do. Don't turn on that flare."

Rider now understands this whole time why Chris was being this way. He saw it and the thought that a kid this young saw something terrible made him wish that he didn't bring him here along with Waver in the first place.

Waver ignored his warning due to his intense curiosity that graced his impulse of adolescence. He then threw the flare capsules on the area that Rider is talking about, and he promptly has his expressions contorted when he saw that area. The bodies that he saw are not just dead bodies. Their hearts are practically alive and beating bare in front of him. One girl's head tried to look in his way, but fails due to her eyes literally falling and rolling on the ground. The people who are hanged up and being decorated as parts of an exquisite umbrella carousel tried to scream with all their might, but they cannot due to their voices being hoarse. How they are being kept alive in that state is out of his comprehension, even with the red liquid continuously streaming like a waterfall on the ground. One beautiful lady, who has her internal organs exposed through a huge gash in her gut for all to see and hanged up with a meat hook on her back, even gently touched his hand to let her out of this place and out of her misery. For all what he sees, he cannot deny that the air gracing them is prana – rich, enabling Servants and Masters to get replenishment when needed.

But the cost of that prana surrounding them makes him really sick to the bone. But then again, he is not the only one watching this kind of show that is only being placed in movie centers once a year. Rider, Chris and Berserker saw all of this in a stern expression, figuring out that their instincts was right. In Rider and Berserker's case. In the many battles that they encountered, they have never seen such bestiality in the history of their battle. True, there might be more bloody scenes that they saw for one lifetime, but to keep them alive while being placed up as artworks is the worse. And worse of all, Waver just realize that this is what Chris have been seeing all this time. What's more, he seems to be unfazed by their suffering. Perhaps to hide his emotion or just simply he's already use it.

But whatever the case, Waver then cannot take this anymore and has now emptied up his gut of what he has recently eaten. Chris then gently patted his back, trying to comfort his friend of what he has seen. He then has his eyes in tears and pity for those people who are being put up like magnificent artworks.

"Gu…gu…guys…!"

He coughed as he tried to erase the scene that burns on his mind no matter what type of Magecraft he will use.

"T…Those are…"

"I know, boy."

Rider replied in a solemn expression. He then moves forward towards the pile of body with his eye looking at them with great pain and sadness. Chris then stands next by Waver and said.

"I told you not to look no matter what, since I am concerned of what your reaction will be if you see that scene."

"Easy for you to say. How can you still be this calm after seeing this…inhumane thing in front of you! That's not normal for a kid! "

The young mage dismissively replied. But Chris did not flinch at that, instead he gave an experience that the boy can relate to.

"I may be a monster but make no mistake… I grieve for these people. Just as much as you do, Waver-san!"

Then it was Rider turns to explain explained.

"Every time I see the bodies of the ones that I have conquered, it pains me greatly. The reason my expression is like this is for the people to gain confidence in my actions and not be disheartened by the aftermath of the actions that I have taken. It is also for the people that I have conquered to have the courage to move on and protect what they want to protect. They may call me the great King of Conquerors, but I also have a side of compassion for my people. Besides, anyone who will look at this and not bat an eye will receive a dire punishment courtesy of my own two fists. But this…"

His eyes now sternly stared at the monstrosity that the murderous pair calls an exquisite art museum. Berserker tightly gripped his hand and said with some anger in it.

"Is an event that calls for justice upon the people who are left alive to be played upon by the folly of those jesters."

Both he and Rider now took out their respective weapon as they notice something wrong. Chris prepares himself as well as he told Waver who was beside him.

"This is not the proper time to grieve, Waver."

A sharp object is now thrown at Waver's direction. Thankfully, Rider deflected the weapon with his sword. As he took one quick glance down at the ground, he recognized it as one of the weapons that Assassin used. It looks to him like the "Assassin is dead" news is a ruse after all.

"Well, they finally showed themselves. Be on your guard, Waver-san."

Said Chris as he prepares his flame on both his arm. Chris can see they were multiple of them surrounding their every corner that is upon realizing that they have been found… the Servant Spirits quickly disappears from sight.

"What? They just took off like that. Did they run away?"

Said Waver as he notice their surrounding was quite once again.

"It seems to be the case."

Said Chris as he releases himself from his flame mode. Berserker did the same and made True Longinus dematerialize. Rider finally sheaths back his sword after he confirms that everything was clear. He then said.

"At this rate, we don't know how many of those Assassins might show up again? This place is their preferred terrain. We all should withdraw quickly."

"Should we really leave this place as it is?"

Waver was doubtful for a moment until Chris gently patted him on the back. He look behind him and notice the sorrowful look on Chris's face.

"…Chris-kun? What are you-?"

Before he could finish, Chris told the others to go on ahead. Waver was doubtful until he notice what Chris meant.

"No, Chris-kun! You can't possibly-!"

There was a hand that grabbed Waver by the shoulder and it was Rider.

"But…Rider…"

Rider just shook his head sideways. Both him and Waver look back at Chris who was still looking the piles of body that was made into a decoration on the wall and floor. He was trembling with regret. He's very thought now was to get them out of their misery. Berserker stood near his Master and made a stern face. He then said,

"I will remain by your side until you have accomplished what needed to be done, young master."

And just then, even Waver stood beside him even with teary eye. He said.

"I'm not going to let myself see someone younger than me go through this alone. Like it or not, we're in this together, Chris-kun! And I'm going to stick with you until the very end!"

Waver said it with teary eye but he was truly concern for Chris's state. And Rider join in as well.

"Me too! I can't just let a kid do this without the adult around to give them some motivation afterward. So, if you want to cry, then do that! But only after if you get the jobs done!"

At that word, Chris's felt a slight comfort in his heart as he ready himself. But before the purged by Chris's flame happened, the lady whispered a word to Chris which let him ease his mind just for a bit just before they left.

"Thank you."

He tried to never notice the internal organs dangling in front of him. He just imagined that she is still alive and not hanging on a meat stand as she whispered those words that tried to comfort him. She then beckoned weakly to come to him. Chris took a nearest stool that he can find and he stood right in front of her using that stool. She then kissed him affectionately on the forehead like a mother waving goodbye to her son. The child, also hanging, also weakly waved goodbye at his short–time foster brother. Now that the scene played in his mind again, tears now fell from his eyes. The three of them did not say a word anymore to young boy as they could only imagine how much of a burden he had to endure just to end their suffering but from that moment on.

Chris vows that they will hunt down Caster, not for the prize of winning an additional Command Seal, but to let the people's souls be laid to rest. The Grail War is not meant for sentiments like these. In the meantime, for Waver, it made him realize that some things are really not meant to be learned from the confined rooms alone. He had come to a conclusion that he will do everything in his power to make sure other people won't have to go through such suffering ever again.

Meanwhile in Fuyuki City, a figure was standing in the phone booth as if calling someone.

"Yes. I understand. I will do as you told. I will make sure that this time he has enough supervision and that he won't do anything hasty. Very well then. I will report to you later. Bye."

The figure places the phone back in place and begins walking the street.

**Author's Note:**

Hey there, beloved readers. It has truly been a while but now I'm back and chapter 8 is little bit longer than the usual. A lot of struggle has been going on for our hero, Chris and after going through the things he did, will he turn out for the better or for the worse? And who is the figure that was calling someone on the phone. You all have to wait in chapter 9 that is about to come. Anyway, be sure to give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome once again, fellow readers to the ninth chapter of High school DxD: Chronicles of Lucifer. A lot of thing happens in chapter 8 which involve Chris's interaction with most of the major characters. And now for the recap. I've invited a guess with us today.

**Waver: Wuahhh!**

THUD!

**Waver: Oww! That hurt! Huh, where am I? This isn't the Mackenzie's…so where the hell am I?! And who are you!? Are you perhaps the writer-san of this story?!**

Hehehe… Good to have you on board, Waver. And now let's not make the reader wait anymore. On with the recap!

**Waver: What kind of person would just suddenly let a character from the series to pop up into this world and do a recap!? I demand to be sent back this instant!**

Only if you do the recap.

**Waver: Tch! Fine. Let see here. In the last chapter, we see Chris-kun development and his interaction with others characters but most of all the great changes that happened when we went…to Caster's lair. Hey wait! Why do you have to remind me of that horrible scene and not only that you make Chris do that sort of thing? You're cruel person, you know that!**

Being cruel is a part of my role as being a writer. It is essential for you and Chris to have your development. It's your fault for being too much of a wimp. Anyway, read the last sentences.

**Waver: Whatever, idiot. According to this, a new character will make his appearances in this story? Wait, who is that? Is he a foe or an ally?**

Okay, that's all for now. Thank you; Waver for joining us in this segment today and onward with the chapter.

**Waver: Hey, you said that you would send me back! Are you listening?! Writer-san you idiot!**

**Chapter Nine: The Rin Bond**

"DAMN THEM ALL! HOW THEY DESTROY OUR CUTE COLLECTION! WE'VE WORK HARD ON THOSE! I'LL KILL THEM AND THEN KILL THEM AGAIN UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF THEIR SOUL BUT THEIR ROTTING CORPSE!"

"Calm down, Mister…there was nothing we could do. Besides, it would be a mess if we were to fight those two Servants. And you saw what that kid of a Master did. You fought him before and not only that he easily decimated our whole lair with only that flame looking magic of his. We would be dead before we could do anything."

After hearing Uryuu said that, Caster calm down a little but he was still feeling furious about the destruction of their lair and the 'art' that he work so hard in order to create the ultimate creation. Just as Caster was deep in thought, a figure suddenly appear behind them only to reveal it was none other than Matou Zouken himself.

"My, my. It would seem that our precious prana supplies have been burnt to the ground."

"Hey there, Old man Zouken. Yeah, about that…"

"That does not matter now! What matters to me the most is that brat destroys our entire collection! I will make him pay dearly for such an act!"

Zouken just walk in front of them until he stop and continue to gaze upon the destruction of Caster's lair in the hand of a child, he simply chuckle and said.

"Do not be discouraging just yet, Caster. Though he may and that other boy with their Servants destroys our main compound. We always have a backup plan. And besides…this city is reeking with 'resources' and I'm not surprise if that we would ever ran out of it. So, here's our next move…"

**The Next Day at Einzbern Castle**

Kiritsugu, Irisviel who were accompany by Saber and Maiya were in the meeting room with Chris. Beside him was Berserker. They heard from Chris of what happened last night and could only stay silent for the moment.

"So, what happened after that?"

Kiritsugu ask Chris with a straight face. All the while Irisviel wait in anticipation about what's to come. Finally, Chris said it while his head was still slightly down.

"We've destroyed Caster's lair and make sure there were no traces of their foul existence. Victims included…"

All were quiet after that. Kiritsugu was slowly taking in the information that Chris relay to them. So, even though they got a lead…Caster and his Master was still on the loose. He slowly rose up from his chair and was about to leave follow by Maiya. As he got closer to Chris that was still feeling down about yesterday's incident…felt a light pat on the shoulder. He slowly looks up and saw that it was Kiritsugu.

"Kiritsugu-san…"

"I know how you felt and believe me when I say it's painful for one to pull the string to let others be release of their suffering. But, we have to move forward as to not let ourselves feel discourage cause if we do…we are just letting those souls who died feel restless. So remember that."

With that said, he left. Chris was still in the middle of thinking of a thing to say when he felt a sudden hugged from someone. He notices it was Irisviel.

"Miss. Irisviel…why are you…?"

"They say that the best thing that could comforts once heart is by receiving a hugged and tell me, Chris-kun…do you feel a little bit better now?"

Upon mentioning that, Chris could feel a little warmth in his heart. Upon instinct, Chris hugged her back without realizing it himself. And then, a single tear was shed from his eye.

"You poor thing. I can't imagine how much pain you're going. But at least with this…I can ease your heart even a little…"

"Thank…you…thank you…"

**Back at Chris's Home Base**

Berserker was making lunch for the time being. After they got back from the castle, Chris was quiet all the way back without even saying a word to him and he proceeded to enter his room and lock it. Berserker was very worried about his Master and all he could do was to make sure that whatever Chris needed, he hopes it was within his reach of assistance but truly this is beyond his help. It seems that only Chris himself could go through with it.

"_Maybe, this war really is taking its toll on the young master. I'm afraid if things go on as it is…the young master might…lose it…"_

But then, he heard his bedroom door open and when he looks... he can see that Chris was wearing a school outfit. Berserker eyes blink for a several time before he said.

"Young master…if I may ask? What's with the getup?"

"It looks cool right? I always wanted to wear one of this school outfits for a long time now."

"It's cool and all but I still don't see why you're wearing it."

Chris then points his finger up in the air high above the heaven sky and said.

"Ka-san always said that 'If I wish for it, fate will always be my greatest ally'."

Berserker almost twitches his eye at that word but he still try to act calmly and said.

"Yes. That is true but…let us just gets to the point. Why are you in that outfit and what is that you desire so muc…wait…you don't mean…?"

"Hehe, that's right, Berserker. I'm going to school and by doing so I can keep a close eye on its students all the while investigating any strange phenomenon that happens in it. And for sure, this time Caster and even his Master won't get away from either of us."

Berserker couldn't help but feel like this idea sounds a bit too dangerous. And so he said.

"Well, that is a splendid plan however…it is also quite dangerous. Wouldn't it be okay if we just do it the usual way?"

"No, doing it the old way is limited enough with our number and…"

Once again Chris raises his finger up in the sky once again and said.

"Ka-san always said that 'There is no greater way to know your enemy than to know their prey'. Since most of Caster's victim are school children…it would be likely that his pattern of attack happen during after school when most of the children go back home. And so, it is our role to ensure that none of those children got kidnap…not on our watch."

"So, what will I do in the meantime?"

Chris looks at Berserker and said.

"You'll be monitoring the school for any strange anomalies or mana that might indicate the whereabouts of Caster or any of his creatures for that matter and you'll be doing it in Spirit Form. That way, no one will freak out if they find an armor Servant wandering around the school compounds."

"Well, that is a more reassuring. So, when do we start?"

"As soon as I get things ready. But I bet around tomorrow or so. Well, whatever the case we'll get this done no matter what."

But just as Chris said that, both he and Berserker heard a slight knock on the door. That was strange. Not many people can enter through that barrier without getting themselves killed in the process unless they were the same people that had the same mana property as him and that could only mean…

"I'll get it."

Sai Chris as he walk towards the door. Chris was nervous. Could it be one of his parents or both of them decided to come for a visit but if they were than that would only mean that they have known of his condition and the only people dare enough to say so was…

"_Berserker…You idiot!"_

Once Chris reach the door, he slowly reach the knob and when he opens it…his eye when wide with fear as the person in front of him was far worse than even his mother, Runa. In fact, he would be more than gladly accept any punishment from anyone at this point just as long it wasn't this person. Chris tried to run but he was grabbed behind the collar of his back yet he was still struggling to run away.

"Where do you think you're going, Chris-sama…?"

"Nooooo! Please anything but that!I don't want to die a second time! Let me go, Kuzuki-san!"

After a while, the young boy stopped struggling and tears were coming out from his eyes. There were a few things in this world that truly scares him the most. Most certainly her mother but not as much as the person grabbing him now. He was one of Runa's peerages. The Hitman Kuzuki Souichirou who was a Rook. This made Chris tear up once more. Then he set his sharp gaze at Berserker which spooks him a little.

"Berserker…Tell me. Did you send Kuzuki-san to be my other bodyguard?! And if you did!How could you do this to your own Master, uragiri mono!?"

Before Berserker could even answer it was Kuzuki Souichirou that spoke in a calm yet cold tone.

"Sorry to intrude but it was Lady Runa that personally ask me to be sent here as your guard. Berserker only told her what needed and this is what she said… "Kuzuki-san, I want you to go to Fuyuki City and look after Chris for me! That boy has seriously got me worried to the point of near death when Berserker-san told me what happened to him…And while you are at it…I want you punish him some bit but don't overdo it, okay…"…and that was what she told me. So, prepare yourself, Chris-sama…"

Once again, Chris had teary eyes as he finally said with a look of fear.

"No…No…NOOOOO! SPARE MEEE!"

**XXX**

A young girl with long and wavy black hair, which she styles into twin tails tied with black ribbons was practicing magic using crystal in the basement of her maternal grandparent's basement. Currently she was outside of Fuyuki City living with the Zenjou. Up until this point, she was still practicing her magical abilities to control her flow in mana but somehow, it was a slow process for her. But she was determining to become a great Magus like her father, Tohsaka Tokiomi. Yes, that is Tohsaka Rin dream. But until recently, something unexpected happened.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Rin-chan. Did you know?"

"What is it, Kotone?"

"I heard from the other students that we will be having a new student at our school. Do you think the new student would be a boy or a girl?"

Rin look at her best friend Kotone who was usually a shy and timid girl but when it comes to rumors like this, it always got her excited somehow but that's just how Rin would like to describe her. But all matters aside, Rin just shrugged her shoulder and said.

"Who knows? But my best bet is that the newcomer would be a boy."

"Well, if Rin-chan say that, it's usually right."

A moment later, the home room teacher came up from the door and everyone when back to their own seat.

"Alright, everyone. Please settle down. I know this might be sudden but it seems that we got a new student today. Please come in."

At those word, the newcomer came in from the door and to everyone surprise; the new student was a boy but he has silver hair and deep blue eyes that made some of the girl in class attracted to how charming he was. Meanwhile, Rin look at awe. She did not expect that this new student look different. In fact, he looks like a foreigner. Kotone who was sitting by Rin side then whisper to her.

"Nee, Rin-chan? Looks like your guess was right. He's a boy alright. But he really looks cute."

"Yeah…but something seems a little off though."

"Did you say something, Rin-chan?"

"Uhh, nothing. It really is nothing. Hehehe…"

Rin and Kotone continue to look at the front as the newcomer write down his name at the chalkboard. He then looks back at the other students and said.

"My name is Chris Arclight. I just move here from Misaki Town with a guardian as both my parents are currently working overseas. But I hope we could get along."

And with that, homeroom started soon enough. Most of the time, Chris has display most of his analytical skills and perception plus with each subject passing through, he easily answer the entire question given to him that most would take time to even think off. The way Chris do thing even impressed all of the teachers in their class. Then came lunch break and almost the entire classroom flock to where Chris was sitting to get to know him better. But Chris would only tell them what needed and told them to leave him be.

And after that, he would go and leave class until lunch break is over. This pattern has been going on a few days. Never has he interacted with any of the other students and even during gym class, he would usually go missing and would later return when it's over. But there was some part that Rin actually notice of the young boy. He would mostly help out the students that are bully by the other students either by telling them to get lost or just simply gave them a scary look on his face. And Kotone wasn't any exception.

Rin was on her way to class one day when he saw a few boys were bullying Kotone.

"Hey, you gu-!"

But she stopped midway when he saw Chris stood in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing, newcomer?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making sure if this girl is alright and then teach you guys some lesson about how to treat others with respect…"

"What did you say?!"

One of the other boys yelled out but Chris ignores him and proceeded to look towards Kotone who was crying on the floor. Chris kneels in front of her and said.

"Get up. There's nothing that you need to cry about now. Whatever they ask you to do, never ever let them take the pleasure of seeing you giving in to their demand. Got it?"

Chris held out his hand. Kotone slightly nodded, wiped off her tears and took Chris's hand. He helps her up only for Kotone to look in shock when one of the boys manages to land a punch to Chris's face.

"Heh, how you like that, newcomer?!...What?"

But instead of feeling any pain, Chris just looks back and gave a stare that was almost devilish like. Seeing this, the boys immediately ran off. Kotone then said.

"Chris-kun…are you alright?"

Chris looks at her with his usual unfazed expression and said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kotone. Just a light scratch, that's all. Anyway."

Chris bent over and pick up her book that was scatter on the floor and proceed to give them to her.

"Here. Just make sure that next time they do that, never hesitate to show that you don't like it or else they will keep on bullying and push you down. I see that your friend is here."

Kotone look at Chris's direction and saw that it was Rin.

"Kotone! Chris!"

"Rin-chan…"

Rin was now standing in front of them after she caught her breath for a moment before she said.

"I saw the whole thing and I have to say that are you alright, Chris? That looks like it hurt."

"I'll be okay. This is nothing compare to what my mother can do. Or him…"

"What did you say about your mother… and what was that about a 'him'?"

Both of them said in confusion. Chris just looks at them while shaking his head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll see you in class, Tohsaka, Kotone."

With that, Chris left. The two girl look in confusion at Chris's strange behavior just now but nonetheless they were grateful that at least disasters were adverted without much of a problem although Chris did get punch in the face.

"I wonder if he's alright, Rin-chan. I'm grateful that Chris-kun saves me just now but I'm really worried if by helping me he just got himself into more trouble than he already is."

"I can say that punch wasn't light at all but the amazing thing was that he seems unfazed by that as if he was used to it…I really am curious."

In a sense, what Rin was asking was the least of what Chris would have wanted but due to that he was already use to normal adult punches let alone a kid's punch.

Later, at class that day. Chris was sitting at his desk by himself as usual. Rumor began to spread about how horrifying he was. None of the student wants to get close to him anymore but to Chris that was fine by itself. He wasn't coming to this school to make friends; rather he came here to protect its students from the shadow that they were unaware off. So far there hasn't been a single report of kidnapping the entire week he was here so that's at least reassuring enough. And Berserker also told him that things are turning out peacefully but that just made Chris wearier than ever.

"_It's been too quiet. My best guess is that Caster and his Master are taking their time preparing for something big. After the destruction of their lair, their first priority would have to find a proper place to hide and we've search high and low for any potential hiding spot that they could have use as their base of operation but nothing's been showing up…It bugs me to no end." _

Just then, Chris heard someone calling him and it turns out that it was Rin and Kotone.

"What do you two want? If it's something then make it quick."

"Ummm…we…"

"We've like to spend some time with our classmate if you're okay with that? Beside, Kotone suggested it because she thinks that it was lonely for you to sit here without anyone to spend time with you. And you know what Rin would always say when she meets her friend? Ahem, 'no matter the distance, a path will always bring them together'."

Chris was silent for a moment until he just looks the other way while saying,

"I told you didn't I? I don't plan on being friendly and for sure I'm not in any mood to start a conversation with anyone. Kotone, I know that you're feeling in debt to me for saving you the other day but I just did that because those boys bug me and I can't stand seeing them looking down on other. Beside, you're not the only one I've done this before. And I don't think it's wise to sit with someone like me who runs into trouble every now and then."

"But…still…"

"Never mind that. Whatever people think that's up to them but me and Kotone here only want to get to know you better. And I'm quite famous for saying no to other whenever they refuse something that I propose to them…"

Chris started to whisper something.

"You're annoying, like your father…"

"Excuse me…? Did you say something about my father?"

Chris just stood up from his chair and said it in her face.

"Yeah, you're father thinks he's always the perfect kind of guy but in truth he's not. He's just another cold hearted, narcissistic, ego crazy person that thinks he's always right. And guess again, he's not. So, if you would be so kindly as to leave me alone."

Rin almost got her entire face red with anger as she yelled out.

"What is your problem anyway?! And what is it that you have with my father?! Plus, you don't know my father like I do! He's a great man, you know?! And I won't allow you or anyone else to insult him that way!"

"Tohsaka Rin…you know what is my problem with Tohsaka Tokiomi?!"

Upon the mention of her father's name, Rin just said,

"How did you-?"

"He threw away a helpless young girl and separated her from her family. She was an outcast while you were the shining star of your family. He values only a person's worth rather than that person itself. So, yeah. I know him more than you could ever know; Tohsaka Rin…You of all people should know that your father is not what you really think he is."

And with that said, Chris left. Kotone who was there look on with worried at the sudden argument between the two classmate but most of all she saw Rin shedding tears.

"Rin-chan…what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Before she could comfort her, Rin immediately took off and left the classroom while crying.

"_No, that's not true! My father isn't that kind of person…Even so, what he said was right. I couldn't save Sakura when she needed me! I'm at fault! I can't save even my own sister!"_

**Flashback End**

Rin shake her head at the memory that struck her. She can't be discouraged. She had to continue to move forward so that Rin won't have to lose anyone dear to her anymore. She must become stronger. Even to surpass Tokiomi, she must endure somehow. But that was only a wish, not something that would come true just by hoping so. Firstly, she has to get the permission of her teacher, her father. She was rather anxious about the fact that her father hadn't yet expressed the wish of entrusting the family to Rin in the future. Maybe her father hadn't acknowledged she has the aptitude to become a magus.

But even so, her wish had never changed, so she felt proud of the preparedness she had made. However, after a week since Chris transfer…the kidnapping started again and children were starting to go missing one after the other. Most of the people thought that the serial killer is back after resting from his activity.

Of course, Rin knew far more about what was currently happening in Fuyuki city than her classmates. Although she still couldn't comprehend it as profoundly as her parents, she knew more truths than most ordinary people on the street. Seven magi, her father included, were undertaking a war. Fatal and unearthly threats lurked in the night streets. Because she knew some truths, Rin's heart felt a particular sense of responsibility. Her friend Kotone didn't come to school yesterday or today.

The homeroom teacher said she was sick at home, but the rumor spreading in the class was different. Even when Rin called her house, her parents didn't want to deal with Rin. Nowadays abductions of children were occurring repeatedly in Fuyuki and they can't be solved with simple investigations alone. Even if people report it to the police, it is very unlikely the children will come back. The teachers at school and Kotone's family and friends certainly didn't not realize this, except Rin.

Kotone had always trusted Rin very much. Rin would always stand up for Kotone, be it when she was bullied by boys in their class or when the librarian forced work onto her. Rin was proud of being so trusted and respected by her classmate. "Always maintain your elegance" – it was a good opportunity for Rin to put the family creed into action whenever she helped Kotone. In fact, she could have asked her magus father for help, but her father was one of the participants of the "war" and didn't call back since he moved to the house in Miyama last month. Also, her mother strictly ordered her not to disturb her father. With a tone that was like saying "never go out at night". Rin had always obeyed her parents' words, but she couldn't leave a friend who was in a dangerous situation. And then - no matter what, she only had to go through one sleepless night.

And now, Rin couldn't let thing happen like it happened to Sakura. Right now, Kotone must also be waiting for Rin to go and save her. Actually, back then Rin only knew parts of the truth, and her mind was not yet mature. Unknown to her, whether due to her sense of duty or the so-called conscience's call, she was brought into an area that she should never had stepped in, while she herself didn't realize it at all at that time.

Compared to the Tohsaka house, tightly surrounded with bounded fields, it was all too easily escaping from her room in the Zenjou house. Climb out of the bedroom window, slide down the balcony pillar into the garden, then get outside the fence through the back door. She took barely five minutes to come out, but she can't use the same route when she comes back. It's easy to slide down the balcony pillar but far too hard to climb back up.

When she thought it would be impossible to hide the fact that she sneaked out tonight and her parents are bound to scold her harshly, Rin told herself it wasn't for something shameful that she sneaked out but she had to do this because she is someone of the Tohsaka family. She would definitely bring Kotone back with her when she returns. Then, no matter how bad her parents might scold her, she would feel proud about herself in her own heart. She was armed with three things.

The most trustworthy was the magecraft compass her father gave to her on her birthday. It looked like an ordinary compass from its shape and structure, but it wouldn't point towards the north and point towards the direction where strong amounts of prana emanate out instead. Rin had experimented with it, and neither wind nor water could change the detection of small movements of prana. If something abnormal happens, this would undoubtedly be the most useful.

The rest were two piece of crystal that Rin specially crafted while she practiced jewel magecraft. She picked the two best works from her completed ones. If all the prana stored in them were to be released at once…although she's never tried something so dangerous…it would probably cause a small explosion. It can be a weapon of self-defense in the face of danger. With these equipment, and together with her own strength, Rin believed she would definitely find Kotone and bring her back. If someone was to ask her, will everything be alright? She would definitely nod her head. If someone was to ask, will everything really be alright? Then she might nod rather hesitantly. And if someone was to ask, can she really be certain that not a single mistake will be made… then even she herself would probably not dare to reply.

Actually, this question doesn't hold much meaning for Rin. If someone was really going to ask anything then they should firstly ask would Kotone be alright, and would Rin manage if Kotone never come to school again? If she was posed with such questions, she would definitely reply immediately and without a doubt. Gathering her courage and pride, Rin told herself she's not like those fearful normal children. She chased away the cowardice in her heart and started to walk towards the closest cable car station. Fuyuki Shinto is only one station away, and the change she had were just enough for the ticket.

**At Fuyuki City: Nighttime**

She did miss the Fuyuki night air. The icy cold scent of winter was just the right thing to cool down her burning hot skin. Rin naively thought it would be great if she can find Kotone before the final cable car of the night. But that would leave her with only two hours, and that wouldn't be enough time at all.

Firstly, she'll investigate Shinto. If she went to Miyama the magecraft compass would just point straight towards the Tohsaka house, and if she went there it's very possible her father would discover her. Judging by adult standards, it was not yet midnight, but the amount of people on the street was pitifully small. Normally when she was going home office workers would be rushing about, and even at night lively groups of people still throbbed on the street. Rin was dumbfolded by the reaction of the compass needle after she opened the lid of the magecraft compass.

"… What's this?"

The needle, which normally wavered just a little, was rapidly spinning in circles. It was the first time she saw this kind of phenomenon. This reaction, as if of a confused little animal, made a shadow pass across Rin's heart. But it wouldn't be the best idea to just stand here. The few adults who just walked by already gave questioning looks to Rin, who was standing alone. Let's just start walking first. The further she walked, the more sparse people became. Is this really the Fuyuki city she's so used to? Rin felt a faint chill creeping up her entire body.

Everything was fine up to a week ago but now the strange kidnapping has happened once more. Curfew was now on full operation, meaning that there wouldn't be that many people wandering around Shinto and the harbor district. Then suddenly, something almost caught Rin by surprise.

"Aaa, as I thought."

The red police light lit up further down the street and Rin hid in the shadow of a building in fright. The patrolling police car was driving slowly, searching for any citizen who was walking alone at night. There was no way the police would leave her alone if they see her, and if that happens she wouldn't be able to go save Kotone. Rin finally relaxed as she watched the light move slowly away…

Then a sudden noise almost made Rin scream in fright but before she could a hand close her mouth before she could even yelled out. She tried to struggle but it wasn't working so she thought of a way that was unrefined but she had no choice…she bite the hands of her attacker with all her might.

"Oww!"

After her mysterious attacker let go of her fully, she almost threw one of her jewel at the figures direction when the figure said,

"Jeez, put that thing away before you hurt somebody! Although you already did by biting me…"

Rin recognize that voice and when the figure came out from the shadow, it was none other than one of her classmate, Chris.

"…Chris! What are you doing here?! And during the middle of the night at that?!"

Then Chris grabbed her quickly by the hand and the two of them hide within the shadow once more.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me this instance!"

"Shhh…look over there…"

Said Chris as he pointed the direction where the police car just passed.

"What is-?"

And right in front of their eye, a man was escorting two boys though they seem to be in a trance as their way of walking was unnatural.

"Come on, walk faster will you? We don't want to be late for our party."

When Rin saw a marking on his hand, she once saw a similar marking on his father's hand though it was different.

"Is he…Could he be? A participant like my father…?"

"He is but he's the worst kind of Master you would want to meet with."

"You know about that too? Wait, tell me. What are you?! Are a Magus?!"

Chris looks at her and said.

"We can talk about that later but right now, I have to follow that guy."

Before Chris could run towards Uryuu's direction, Rin grabbed him by the hood and he stumble on the ground.

"What you do that for?!"

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you are here and are you a Magus all along?"

Chris looks back at her and sighs.

"I'm here to find Kotone... She was absent from school for two days and like that I decided to look for her. And believe me, she wasn't the only. A few more of our classmate went missing the day after Kotone went missing."

"I thought you never care about her or anyone of our classmate! So, why the concern now?!"

At a moment silent, Chris just said.

"I never said, I didn't care. I just said I wanted to be alone. My reason for going to school in the first place was to monitor its students and making sure they were safe. It work out for a week but it seems the kidnapper decided it was time to go on a hunt once more. The truth is out all the other, Kotone was the one who was truly concern for my well-being. Even though she was shy and timid all the time but surely, Kotone is a kind girl. She always knew that I would mostly avoid her but even then she still tried and talk to me even by the little of success. So in a sense, this has already become a personal matter for me too. However, Tohsaka Rin, you being here is already a jeopardy to my mission and you will only slow me down. So, I suggest that you go back and leave this to me."

"As if! Kotone's my friend and I will be the one to save her. Besides, what make you an expert on things like this? Look, leave this to me and I'll get it done in no time…?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Upon getting yelled at, Rin became silence there as Chris continues.

"This is nothing like the practice of magic that you do with your father! This beyond even your capability! What if you mess up?! What then?! Do you think the enemy would give you a chance to redo thing?! Not only our classmate or Kotone but you will also die a horrible death that you beg to be killed so much yet it could never reach you no matter how much you scream for it…"

"But…I…I…"

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she said it while sobbing.

"I just…sob… wanted to undo my mistake. Sob…for not saving Sakura… It was my fault for not stopping father…sob… It's all my fault…I can't let another people precious to me go away like she did…I want to save her as much as you do…Just…let me at least accompany you…I don't care what happened…I just want to see Kotone again…wuahh!"

After a while, Rin stop crying and Chris gave her his napkin.

"Here. Use this."

She took it and gently blows her nose using the napkin that Chris gave her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I yelled at you just now. All I ever wanted was to make sure that you and all those children out of harm's way…"

"No, I'm sorry. I was too selfish. I only wanted to prove myself that I could be a great Magus like my father. But, maybe I'm not cut out for it after all…

The situation was proven to be quite troubling for a moment but Chris know that feeling of feeling the need to impressed once family member but he just to it so that his ability can help other which is why he thinks that Rin's way of doing thing shouldn't be to impress but to make sure that other can depend on her for help.

"Look, Tohsaka Rin. There were time when even we can do just as many things with our ability if we put our heart and souls into it."

As he said that, Chris pointed his finger towards the heaven and said.

"Ka-san always said that 'One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness'. So, always remember to never lose yourself to you passion. It will only bring misfortune to you and those closest to you."

Rin who heard this was impressed. This boy was no older than her but he was wiser nonetheless and was quite good with philosophical terms. She then stood up and when towards Chris after he finishes his pose.

"Very well then, Chris. I will take your advice and do all that I can with my power in order to make changes in our life. So, you can bet on that. It's a Tohsaka promise."

"No, better yet. It's is the person name Rin that is making the promise. Not her surname."

And with that the two join forces and decided to track down the man that was taking the children into the unknown. Chris then proceeded to use his enhance senses to search traces of former movement made by a person. He can see image of every person that once past the area but only one pique his interest. He saw Uryuu escorting a number of children into this alley a certain time and one of those image reveal to be Kotone and his classmate.

"Come on! I know where he took them."

"Okay!"

With that Chris and Rin ran into a number of dark street and alleyway until they reach a certain stair that leads to a dark looking place. Chris move first but stopped when he notice that Rin was hesitating to go in or not.

"Rin. Come on, we have to go down. I can already sense the other is in there."

"But…something's not right about that place…it feels awful."

Rin was feeling nauseas. The feeling of something evil was reaching the very depth of her soul. She almost collapse when Chris hold her by the hand.

"Pull yourself together, Rin. This is no time for you to pass out now. We still got to save Kotone and the others. Wasn't that the reason why we came here in the first place?"

After hearing about Kotone, Rin just nodded her head although Chris knew that she was afraid but she was still determine to make sure that Kotone and the rest of their classmate safely got out from whatever was holding them captive. And so, they slowly descended down the stair not knowing what lies in the darkness although Chris can clearly see everything like it was daylight.

And now, they were both standing in front of an abandoned bar. Chris gave the signal for Rin to be ready for anything and she respond by nodding her head. She took out one of her explosive jewel. Chris slowly opens the door and when he and Rin got in, there was no one.

"No one's here…?"

"No, they're definitely here. I can sense it. Be careful, Rin."

As Chris said that, Rin just walked over when she suddenly felt something touch her feet and she scream out.

"Kyaaa!"

"What's wrong, Rin?!"

Chris saw a hand on the floor but it was a hand he instantly recognize,

"Kotone!"

"Huh, Kotone?! What happened to you?!"

Rin tried to wake her up but she wasn't responding and her eyes seem lifeless at this point.

"Chris…is she?"

"No, she's alive but she seems to be under some kind of spell. Breaking this might take a while but whatever the case, you have to take her out of here, Rin."

"But what about you?"

Chris looks at her with a stern eye and said.

"I'll be fine. Just take Kotone to safety and I'll look for the others. Something's telling me we're not alone."

Just then, Chris saw a figure at the door and when Rin turn around to look as well, her eye almost when wide with shock and fear. Uryuu was still escorting the two boys until he let go of them and they both dropped to the floor.

"My, my. What cute guest we have here…Are you both here for the party? Good, because we were just about to start it as well. So, you two have come in the right time. But sadly, we have less people. So, wouldn't you two lend us all a hand?"

Rin and Chris look at the front and saw the rest of the kidnapped children sitting lifelessly at the table for the guest. Rin yelled out in fear while Chris just looks in anger. Then suddenly, one of the creature pounce at Chris. It looks like a humanoid like insect that has sharp razor jaw that was trying to chomp on Chris's face. Chris was holding its jaw with his bare hand.

"Kuhhh! What is this?! This doesn't look like the creature I fought at the forest?!"

"Chris!"

Rin tried to help him when she saw Uryuu stood in front, cornering her.

"Now, let them have their fun. Meanwhile, how about you help me with the decoration?"

He tried grabbing Rin but when Rin pushes his hand away, she felt something strange about him. Uryuu, slightly annoyed by her. Tried to capture Rin with a twisted tone in his voice.

"Don't run now…"

Although Uryuu almost caught her but Rin was too flexible for him. And when she was a few distance away from her. She notices from before that Uryuu was wearing that weird bracelet and concluded that it was the thing that's controlling those children. She moves to a nearby box that was on top of a chair and moves it. Later, using that same chair to climb the bartender's table.

Uryuu was closing on her when Rin threw everything that was on the table. It distracted Uryuu long enough for Rin to grab his hand which holds the bracelet.

"I have to destroy it!"

She tried to transfer her mana into the bracelet but the bracelet seems to have minds of its own and later counter back Rin's attempt and it later spread in her body instead. Uryuu made a sickening grin as he said.

"Hehehe. Thank you for the hand. You've saved me trouble capturing you…"

Rin was in a state of trance as she was almost succumbing to the bracelet's will. But then, Uryuu who was celebrating his victory too soon was sent flying when the monster that was used to fight Chris came flying towards him. Upon impact, a sizable hole was made by the two. Rin fell from the table but before Chris caught her. In a bridal way, of course. Rin while still in Chris's arm slowly regains her senses.

"Chris…?... How did I? And where's that monster…?"

"Don't worry; I got that taken care off. And for the most part, what you did was stupid but brave nonetheless."

Chris slowly put her down and later they heard groan coming from hole that was made by Uryuu and that monster that was sent flying Chris's punch earlier.

Uryuu's face was now clearly shifting from annoy to angry as he finally said.

"I now know why Mister hates your gut so much. Very well, if one is not enough for you to play with then let me called a whole group of them."

With that said, Uryuu snap his finger and suddenly out from the shadow…a whole group of that monster came out.

"What do you think? Pretty cool, right? Their stronger than the one you fought before and they have stronger armor. Which mean it will take more than just a simple spark to ignite them to ashes but I forgot…you wouldn't want to let the other children burnt, right? Cause then it would be bad…Hahahaha!"

Chris expression turn from that of his normal one to a more devilish like that Rin was all too familiar with but somehow this one was different. She was shaking as if Chris was the most threatening one here. But then, he said to her.

"I'm sorry I never told you this, Rin. But there was another reason why I dislike Tokiomi not only because he cast out Sakura but also because of this."

Chris finally raises his left hand and a Command Seals emerges. Rin's eye went wide with surprise. So, it was true. It all makes sense now why Rin kept feeling this familiar aura about Chris. It's because he's one of the participant of the war that her father is in.

"I always thought that Chris was different than other but it turns out he's also…but that would mean…?"

It struck her that anyone that participate in this war means that they all have to fight to the death until only one team is left standing. That horrific fact made Rin thinks that no matter what Chris hated her father and that would mean he could try and kill him. Meanwhile, Chris called out for Berserker.

"All right, Berserker. It's time to get this show on the road!"

Berserker materializes beside Chris and True Longinus was ready at hand.

"Berserker, leave this battle to me. I'll handle him myself…"

Uryuu made an amuse face and said.

"Well, well. Looks like your Servant was around after all but too bad. With a spear like that in this limited space…I wonder if you can fight any of these monsters at all…. Hahaha! Now then, tear them apart."

With that said, the group of monster started to run toward their direction. But before they could reach Chris's group, a whole bunch of them were cut into pieces and turn into ashes. With a look of surprise, Uryuu saw that the Spear was now glowing in fierce red in Chris's hand and it seems to turn into a sword like size and length. But the question still remains.

"But how?! Those monsters should be more resistance to any conventional attack so how was it that you're able to turn them into ashes without the use of your strongest flame attack?"

Chris looks at Uryuu with intense killing eye as he calmly but coldly said.

"Any object infuse with my mana can still produce a powerful flame that could easily burnt my enemies from within. So, get cut by me and you'll be nothing but ash… And besides, the spear was originally mine so whenever I use it…it's true power shall be unleashed but I won't do it here…"

Chris then raises his finger up in the heaven and said with some anger in it.

"Ka-san always said that 'Children are treasures. The greatest sin in this world is to damage those treasures'. No matter how much of a scum Tohsaka Tokiomi is to me for casting a way a girl I now called my sister but even worse…you and Caster are not even worth the trash that I step or hold on with my hand! And so…Die!"

With a strike so fast and precise, Chris easily cut down the remainder of Uryuu's monsters and they all turn to ash. Uryuu was in deep fear. This boy was truly a monster. He ordered the surviving monster to take the rest of the children but all of them were lying still when all of them collapse to the floor seemingly turn to ash. Before Uryuu could escape, Chris was now in front of him. His eye seems to be the color of red flame. Uryuu could only stand there in total fear when one of the normal creatures that Caster usually uses tried to attack from behind.

But Chris saw that and easily cut it in half. Uryuu took this change and choke Chris with his hand that has the bracelet. The bracelet then began its work by trying to take over Chris's mind.

"Hahaha! I got you now and soon, you will be killing not me but your friends over there!"

But once again, Uryuu celebrated too soon when Chris grab his arm and almost twisted it to the point of being broken. Uryuu couldn't see his eye that was cover by his hair but he could clearly see that it was shining in an evil way.

"…What…What are you!?"

"You're end…"

Chris then infused so much mana into the bracelet that it shatters into pieces but not before breaking Uryuu's wrist. Uryuu scream in outmost pain but he's suffering didn't just end there. Chris grabbed hold onto his tongue and said in a dark voice.

"**I'll take something from you as a reminder of those people that you killed…"**

He didn't look at Rin's direction but he urges her to not look. And So, Rin look away. What Rin hears next was the sound of tongue being ripped out from Uryuu's mouth which was follow by a scream of pure agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MHY THONGHEU!"

The tongue of Uryuu was still dripping some blood from Chris hand. And after the bracelet was destroy; the children that were being control by its power regain back their consciousness. Kotone woke up afterward and saw Rin.

"Rin-chan…where am I?"

"Kotone! Don't look!"

Then a few scream from the children was heard as Kotone look at the direction of their front. He recognizes that silver hair boy anywhere.

"Chris-kun…why is he here-?"

However before she could further ask, Kotone saw an adult holding his mouth like holding immense pain but it was later found out that Chris was holding a tongue in his hand. As he look back, his blood covered face and red demonic eye were flashing that almost all the children that saw it literally ran out from the room. Rin and Kotone were too frighten to even move but nonetheless, Chris proceeded to move towards them slowly after throwing Uryuu's bloody tongue from his hand. Berserker gave way for his Master. All the while, a shock and raging Uryuu took this chance and teleported away with a piece of paper he took out from his pocket.

Berserker tried to go after him only to be stopped by Chris. And so, he obeyed. Chris continue to move towards the two frighten girl. His eye color has return back to its normal deep blue. He slowly bent towards them and look into their frighten little eye…he then smile at Kotone. Kotone recognizing that this was the Chris he knows only able to mutter.

"Chris-kun…why…why…would you do something…?"

Before she could finish, Chris place his left hand which wasn't covered in blood and just said.

"Kotone…goodbye…"

With that, Kotone lose consciousness after Chris said that.

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry, I place a spell on her to make her forget everything about what happened tonight and also…the next time she wakes up, she won't remember a thing about me."

Rin was speechless until she said.

"Why would you do that?! I mean you her and our classmate! She's our friend. You can't just let her forget everything about you like that! That's unfair…"

Chris suddenly raises his finger up in the sky once more and said with her with a smile that Rin never ever saw in Chris.

"Ka-san always said that 'When not close by, one is even closer'. So, even if Kotone's forget about me, the time we spent together will always be our bond of friendship. The thing she do to go this far… That's the only memory that will never be taken."

"But even then…it's too cruel. So, is this what people like you and father have to go through? I never thought that it was this sad…"

Chris just chuckle and said,

"But no matter how sad or painful it is, you got to remember that it's the people that you left behind is that gives people like me our strength to go on."

Moments after that, Kuzuki manage to round up the remaining children and Chris uses his ability to make them forget everything regarding tonight's incident and even erase their memory about his existence. The police later arrive after seeing all the children lying on the floor and they proceed to take them back to the police station to tell them their parents that their kids are safe and sound.

All the while Chris and Rin along with Berserker and Kuzuki were watching near the shadow.

"Everything ended well in the end thanks to you, Chris…?"

She saw a look of concern and worried all over his face clearly trouble by the event that just transpired. Rin when close to him and patted him in the back. Chris slowly looks at her and said.

"I'm honestly not being myself today. No matter how much I wanted that man dead…I would never do something as heinous as I did…"

"Don't worry. I was honestly afraid of what you did, Chris but… by the end of the day everyone was safe thanks to you."

"No, the one who actually safe everyone today was you…"

Rin became confuse when he said that but before she could answer, Chris place his palm on her forehead.

"Kotone and the other were safe by their classmate, Rin. However, they will never tell anyone what really happened to protect her secret. Sounds like a proper way to end tonight's adventure…"

"Wait!"

Rin hold onto Chris's and said with teary eyes.

"Will we ever meet again…?"

Chris smile and raise his finger up into the heaven sky and said,

"This is what a friend said to me…'no matter the distance, a path will always bring them together'. Sounds about what Rin would always say to her friend, right? I'm sure you will become an even greater Magus than your father. But never forget that, use that ability for the sake of other and not your own, okay?"

With that said, Rin made a smile even though she was clearly crying. The two of them share one final hugged until finally Chris gently place his palm at Rin's forehead.

"Farewell, Tohsaka Rin…"

And with that everything became white and later all was black.

**Meanwhile**

An hour later, Tohsaka Aoi finally discovered her daughter had disappeared. Probably afraid of her mother's scolding; the child put a note beside her bed, and wrote she was going to find her lost classmate Kotone. Aoi was immediately overwhelmed with regret. Rin mentioned Kotone during dinner, and questioned Aoi about Fuyuki's current situation. Back then, Aoi thought she shouldn't hide anything about it, so she said bluntly, "Forget this friend already." Tokiomi should be informed…but this thought was immediately damped down by her conscience.

Aoi didn't know magecraft but she was, after all, a magus's wife. She knew very well her husband didn't have time to worry about his daughter. Her husband was still at the battlefield, and he had already placed his life and all his stamina on the battle. The only one who could protect Rin now was Aoi herself. Aoi ran out of the Zenjou house wearing only her household clothes, and galloped on the night state highway with her car. Since she didn't know exactly where Rin went, then she could only guess her range of movement and check the places she might go to one by one.

If starting at her house and take the cable car, the first stop would be the Fuyuki city stop in Shinto, then walk for thirty minutes with a child's speed, the approximate distance would be…The first place Aoi thought of was the public park beside the river. The silent park easily reminded her of a graveyard. On the plaza barren of people, the dim light of the street lamps enriched the darkness and quietness with a sinister sheen. Fuyuki city's night air was markedly corrupted. Living with a Magus and having gotten used to many odd events, Aoi immediately discovered this. At once, Aoi looked towards the bench she used to sit at when she brought Rin here to play. It was probably an instinctive feeling out of the blue. She walks there for over five minute and when panic almost overwhelms her, she heard a voice called out to her.

"Aoi-san, I believe you are looking for her."

When she turns around, she saw a young boy who she was familiar with but what's more was the sleeping Rin that he was cradling in his arm.

"–Rin!"

Aoi lost her composure and rushed up with a yell. When she did reach the place where Chris was, he gently place Rin in her mother's arm.

"Thank you! I can't thank you enough for finding Rin for me. Truly, you are Kariya-kun's son."

Chris was silent for a moment until he said to her.

"Aoi-san, I hope this isn't personal or anything. I know that you are a good mother but I honestly dislike you for not standing up for Sakura's sake. You've lost her and tonight, you almost lost Rin. Had I not been there, you would have lost another daughter and knowing your fragile state of mind, you would have succumbed to madness."

When Aoi heard this, she was speechless. Meanwhile Berserker and Kuzuki were hiding themselves in the thick bushes while watching the conversation between the two.

"I…I…"

Chris raises his finger up into the heaven and said,

"Ka-san always said that 'People who throw away something that matters little to them lost something even more important'. Let this be a lesson to you, Aoi-san. To never take anything for granted…"

Chris tries to leave until Aoi stopped him.

"Please wait…I know I wasn't a good mother to Sakura in your eye but I truly did love her… She meant the world to me. Why do you think I choose your family instead of Zouken?!"

"Because it is convenient to you…you take advantages of To-san's kindness, his closeness to her and allow him to take Sakura so that you don't have to feel the guilt of handing her to Matou Zouken. Don't get me wrong. I love Sakura even more so than you could ever hope. And unlike Tokiomi, I don't throw away those that I find inconvenient to me…"

This time, Chris walks on without turning back.

"Chris-kun! I know that me and my husband did something unforgivable but please spare Tokiomi! He and Rin is the only thing left holding me! If I lose anymore, I'm not sure if I can't continue on!"

Chris stopped for a moment and said.

"I'm sorry…but that's not my option anymore…I hope we don't cross path after this all end. That's all I could say. Goodbye, Aoi-san."

And with that, Chris vanishes into a flash of light after saying goodbye. Leaving Aoi-san in tears as she embraces Rin that was still sleeping.

**Two Days Later**

Everything seems to be back to normal. The children that were absent including Kotone were back to school. Though, when ask what really happened. They simply said they caught a cold. But in truth, thanks to the fake memory that was implanted by Chris, all of them remember that Rin save them and so they would just flock to her saying how grateful they were. Meanwhile, Rin would only say that she didn't do it alone. Kotone notices this and ask.

"Rin-chan? You always said that there was someone with you that night that save us but are you sure that you didn't imagine it?"

"I'm not sure myself, Kotone…but I'm positive that I used to know him but whenever I tried to remember, something just stopped me from doing so…All that I know is that he was a boy with silver hair and deep blue eyes…"

"Ehh, could it be that, Rin-chan is in love…?"

Rin's face turns red with embarrassment as she brush the idea.

"That's not it! I was just wondering what kind of person he is…that's all!"

"But you know, Rin-chan. I think you're right. I would also seeing faint image of a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He wasn't much of a talker but he was kind to those in need…Well…that's how memory told me…the rest would be blank after that."

Rin look at Kotone with determine eye said to her,

"I'm not sure why but we made a promise that we'll see each other again. I don't know why but I just know it deep down my heart!"

"Well, if Rin-chan says so, it's usually right."

After a moment of silent, both friends let out a small laugh at the possibility of meeting this mysterious figure in the future.

Meanwhile, Chris accompany by Berserker was silently watching everything from afar and just chuckle. After that, Rin continue to further her training. And like what Chris told her, she instinctively improves herself not only for the sake of impressing other anymore but more so for the sake of other. Her journey as still far before she reach that certain level of expertise but surely one day, she will make it like the voice in her heart say.

"_I'm sure you will become an even greater Magus than your father. But never forget that, use that ability for the sake of other and not your own, okay?"_

**Author's Note:**

Hello there, my dear readers. Truly it has been a thrilled to know that all of you supported my work. I am grateful to all of you. Simple word can never describe how touch I am with all that you have done for me in spending your time reading this fanfic. As a writer, I am very honored. Please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye.


End file.
